Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth
by Mettaur Man
Summary: Death. That is the end... Or is it? When a divine accident takes the life of a normal person, he receives a mission that will affect the fate of another universe. Armed with the power of Lockseeds and the magic of healing, he is thrust into a world of might and magic. Rise, chosen hero. Rise, Kamen Rider!
1. Revival

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** \- _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"-_ {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd. I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: Revival.

* * *

I died.

There's no other way of saying it.

I, Nick Tanaka, a 26 year old medical student, died while crossing the park to get home faster when a lightning bolt came out of nowhere. Now I've never been one to complain, as I've lived a nice, normal life. I had a mom and dad, and a younger sister. My grades were good, I had friends, enjoyed cleaning, reading, a little bit of gaming, and even cooking, though , I'm not very good. You try eating charcoal that was supposed to be soup. Huh? What was that? What was my home situation like? Kinda nosey aren't ya? Mah, who cares? I'm dead now, so it doesn't really matter anymore.

My mom and dad are supportive but strict, but they're the "Always Busy" types, so we're not particularly close. They're rarely home because they have high power jobs, so seeing them is more like running into a shiny pokemon. Due to that, the cleaning is left to me, while the cooking is left to my little sister.

My sister… She'll probably cry when she finds out that I died, I would for days if it was the other way around.

She was always attached to me, so we were always close. I would come home from my part-time job or medical school and she would have dinner ready, or the reverse, when I'm off and she's coming home from school, I'd order out so she would have something to eat. When we're both off, we'd just hangout. We always knew what each other were thinking. My friends would call me a sis-con as a joke and I'd laugh it off as I kinda was one. HEY! Don't judge me! There is one thing though. She's a huge tokusatsu fan, particularly Kamen Rider Gaim.

T.V. Show, Movies, Games… ugh… The games. When it came out as a fighting game, she would make me play it with her for hours on end. When the R.P.G. came out, she was biting at bit, but the price was too steep. She couldn't afford it with her allowance. Since her birthday was coming up, I saved some cash and bought it for her, I even got a second hand Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, due to the store owner having too much stock or something. Looking at it the image on the Rider Indicator was that of… What was his name? Mark… no not that. Marn… OH! Mars, that's it! I think he had another name but I don't remember it. Anyway it was odd looking. The red parts where purplish, and the gold that was supposed to be the helm was greyish silver. Must have been out in the sun, so the colours warped. As for the Lockseed, it was one of those limited edition ones for whoever was the first person in the theatre to see the movie this guy was in. It was the standard metal grey with a purple apple on it. [L.S. – Poison] was labelled on it. It was just a recolour of that gold one Mars had. Good business strategy, as a lot of people were in line to get it that on opening day. My little sis would have been real happy to get it as a gift. Putting everything in my bag, I was heading home to hide it, so when her b-day came I would present them to her. As I was walking, it started to rain. Since I had classes that afternoon, I moved through the park in order to cut my time, I just didn't mean: My time in this world.

It was raining pretty heavy and I was running fast, but as I stopped by a tree to catch my breath, I felt myself shake and lose strength, my conciseness followed. When I opened my eyes, I was standing next to my body. It was lying on it's side and had dead fish eyes staring at nothing. I was probably hit by lightning and it killed me, as there is a hole in my back leading out of my chest. It felt so surreal, like some kind of cosmic joke had been played on me and I would wake up in my bed… But I was still here. Then I felt myself floating. I looked down and saw people run to my body. I floated higher and higher until I was in some kind of cloudy bright place.

As soon as my feet touched hard ground(?), I felt someone's stare. I turned around and before me was an average sized black man, with grey hair and goatee, in a white suit. Looking at him, he looked a lot like that actor in that Carey movie some years back. Something… Freeman I think.

"Sorry." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but WHY are you sorry?"

"It was my fault that you died." OK, I regret asking! Who the hell is this guy and how in the hell is he responsible for an act of god?!

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm God." He said with his hands up as if he was saying that it couldn't be helped.

"You're God?" I asked with a healthy dose skepticism.

"Yes."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"If that's true, then I'm the queen of England."

"Well, you're Highness," He began in joke, as he explained the circumstances of my death. "It was an accident on my part, I was in the middle of creating another galaxy when I caused a thunder storm as scheduled to appear over the park. There was not supposed to be anyone there, so I let it fall."

"Leading to an Instant fried me." I answered. "God" nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be all seeing and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's not 100% correct."

"Huh?"

"I know all things, but I still have to filter through it to get what I need and, while I can feel the energy of all life in this cosmos I created as if they were right next to me, I don't know what they are doing at the moment unless I'm there. Of course I can go anywhere with no effort."

"So all that omnipresence…?"

"What can I say, when it comes to stories about me, people like to embellish." I sighed as I realized this God is way too easy going. I wonder what the religious would think if they found out how chill he was. It probably wouldn't be funny. Or maybe it would. I'd like to find out.

"So what happens to me? Heaven or… Hell?"

"No, no. You won't be going to either." He said he looked to his right and red double doors with gold trim was there. I didn't see it before, where the hell did it come from. Oh yeah… He's God, duh!

"Instead I'm going to bring you back to life." He said what!? I'm going to live!? YEAH! But seeing my happy face, God frowned sadly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Where you are going to is not earth." I stood there dumbly as I tried to make sense of his words. Seeing my expected confusion, he clarified. "What do you think would happen if someone, who died from lighting, with a gaping hole in their chest, suddenly healed and came back to life?"

"…AH!" There would be an uproar. The religious factions would see me as the next Messiah, or worst, the Anti-Christ, and don't get me started on the government. Ugh, I don't want to be grabbed off the street by guys in black suits and put in lab somewhere deep under the earth! And my family, I don't even WANT the think about what would happen to them.

"Now you understand." God said seeing my face. "I could reverse time, but then events would change for the worst."

"Huh? Why?"

"At the time of your death, a great amount of good was being done by many. If I undid that, the world would be in chaos, as people would make a different decision."

"Because of free will?"

"Exactly, it's what I love about all my children, they can choose whatever they want, but if I reverse time, it's like I'm telling them that they've made the wrong choice. They will unconsciously feel that sentiment and pick something else. I don't want that as that goes against the free will I've granted them."

"I think I understand."

"As long as you have a good idea then that's fine."

"So where am I going?"

"A place called Azeroth. It's the standard swords and sorcery situation with some odd sci-fi peppered in some places. It's in another universe far away."

"Azeroth… you mean…"

"Like those web novels you read."

"You… You knew about that?!" God gave me a dead-panned look. "Oh, yeah… you're God…"

"Now first, three gifts. I'm not going to send you there unarmed. So let's give you a little help." He had the shopping bag that held my sister's birthday gifts. I almost asked how he got it, but held back because of the obvious answer. "You are familiar with this, so we will use it to give you a leg up." Suddenly everything he held turned into a ball of light the size of a golf ball and shot into me. I felt like there was food in my stomach. Weird. "Now close your eyes and focus your energy, like you did in 6th grade." AHHH! MY DARK PAST! HE KNOWS! Well… it's not like he going to tell anyone and again, I'm temporarily dead, so here goes. I close my eyes and focus… "!" What? I feel something. "Now think "Menu" and the rest is self-explanatory." I do so and suddenly I'm in a white lit room with four black walls, spaced away from each other. On the walls were many things.

Wall 1 had one Sengoku Driver with a Genesis Core next to it and one Energy Driver. I touched the Sengoku Driver and the core. They felt like an odd metal. I moved my hand over to the Energy one, but my hand passed right through it. It must have some kind of requirements. I'll figure it out sooner or later.

Wall 2 had Lockseeds, lots of them. From standard to Energy Lockseeds. They were placed in numeral order and sets. I pick up the poison one and it felt like odd metal too, I then noticed the Lockseeds for other Kamen Riders were not among them. Oh, yeah, according to my sister, the developers for the RPG wanted to focus on just the Gaim series only. Damn, no Den-O Lockseed. I really liked that show. A number of them I remember, others I'm seeing for the first time. Looking at the end row, I saw the fabled Vegetable Lockseed set. There are only five there. It was supposed to be what the riders were going to use later on as the series progressed but got scrapped during the development in favour of keeping the fruit theme.

Wall 3 had the Vehicle Lockseeds. Both bikes, the hopper thing, which I thought was stupid, the flying bike, the giant robot, and a couple others I've never seen before. But what drew my attention was the large Lockseed that was chained. Something told me that when the time comes I'll need it. But for now let's leave it alone. Now that I think about it, I don't see the gold Lockseed that Gaim kid used to hit ultimate form. Ah, well. It's not important. I think it turned him into something more or less than human after using it anyway. I don't want to go out the same way. I happen to like being human, thank you very much.

Wall 4 had nothing but a door. A simple wooden door. Taking a chance, I open the door and walk in. I open my eyes and saw God right in front of me. It must be a door to let me go back to reality. Since it was something of a room, I'll call it just that: [The Room].

"Welcome back." He said.

"Nice to be back." I answered.

"Now, two more gifts. As the Lockseeds are your offensive advantage, you are going to be in situations where a medical professional is not readily available, so I will give you the aptitude to use healing magic. You will still have to learn it from a book or someone that knows this art." He stared for a bit and my body glowed white, I didn't feel any different though.

"Cool, I can use magic now!" I felt my dark past rising from the depths. Calm down my sealed left hand!

"Hold on there, like I said, you only have the aptitude for healing magic."

"Oh, okay…" I understand what he said and it made sense, but it would have been cool to unleash a fire ball shouting: "Flames of Immolation! Burn mine enemies!" or something to that extent. God seems to be holding back his laughter. I know, he knows! Get outta my head!

"Alright then, let's get you going." We walked over to the doors. "Now understand, this world, this universe you're going to, is not of my creation, instead it was created by various divine beings." I nodded my head. "One such being sought my help in settling a problem that is plaguing her world. Now this put me in a bind as I cannot interfere with that which I have not created."

"Then I came along." I added. Understanding where this was going.

"I couldn't send my angels as they are an extension of myself, and I couldn't just pluck someone off the streets as they had their own place in the grand scheme of things. Then you came. You died in such a unique way that I couldn't send you to Heaven, and you are a decent man, so Hell was out of the question, and bringing you back was not an option. So, and I do apologize if this comes off wrong, you were picked to do the job. You are allowed to decline." I thought about what he said. I can't go anywhere and sitting around in purgatory is not how I want to spend my eternity. I guess this is all I can do.

"All right then. I'll do it." As soon as I said that, God smiled.

'Thank you." The doors opened and a bright light shone inside. "Walk on in and you will find yourself in in Azeroth." Nodding, I turn to go in but as I stepped past the threshold I turned back only to see the doors closing.

"Wait, what was the third gift?!"

"You find out soon enough." And with that, the doors shut. I turned around and the bright lights blinded me as everything went white.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, God stood there with a frown. He could no longer sense him. There were three times he truly wished he wasn't the almighty. The first was when he had no choice but to banish Adam and Eve from Eden, the second was when he had to flood the world from an encroaching darkness, the third was when he sent his begotten son to earth, knowing what would happen to him, and now he had a fourth reason to hate his job: Sending one of his children to fight his battles. If he was allowed, he could have done the job himself, but all he can do now is hope for the best for that child's safety.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw clouds flying overhead. I felt the ground under me as I laid there on the grass that supported my back. This was nice. I turned to the side so as to take a quick nap but what greeted me was a skull smiling back at me. What a nice smile… "WAAAAHHHH!" I jumped up out of my blissful state as fear brought me back to reality. Looking around, I was in what looked like a battlefield that had long since played out. Bones, bodies, and broken something or others where peppered about the place.

"What the hell…?" I looked about trying to figure out where I am. I look at myself and find I was wearing the clothing I had on. I checked my pockets and found the Poison Lockseed, I must have stuffed it in there when I was looking around the room. I put it back as I checked around. Thinking about it, since I'm in a might and magic type world, I better get some supplies. I begin picking through the bodies. I know it's ghoulish, but it's not like they'll need it. Besides, it's not my first time seeing a dead body as being a former medical student meant you had to deal with cadavers sometimes. Though, the first time I saw one face to face, I threw up in the trash bin. After some time you get used to it.

I found some chest armour, it was made of hard leather and covered only the back and chest. I put it on but it feels off somehow. Then again, it wasn't mine from the beginning. I then looked around and found some metal gauntlets. Picking them up, "UWA! There're heavy!" There's no way I could wear these. I put them back down. I later found some leather gauntlets. It had a fabric for gloves with hard leather that went from the back of my hand to the bracers that covered my forearms. I then picked up some shin guards, they fit nicely. None of the helmets look usable. As I was about to leave, I saw a body lying face down. Walking to it he had a dark brown hooded cloak. I checked and saw half his face was missing. As if it was vaporized or something. Looking at the man, he seemed about 18-19 years of age. Such a shame to die so young, but I suppose this is 'That' kind of world. I quickly took the cloak off of him and checked it for damage. Save for it having a small hole at the bottom near the foot, it was in relatively good condition. I put it on and lowered the hood to see if it worked for me. No problem. I looked back at him and saw a grey card on the ground and what looked like a crest. Was he some kind of nobility? I pick them up and put them in my pocket. I check around him just in case and find a small bag, inside were coins. I hung it around my belt. Seeing as there was nothing else, plus I didn't want to touch the food that rotted on the field, I headed off.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since I left the field and I see a forest in sight. Before going in, I walk to a cliff side that seemed out of the way. Sitting in cross leg position I close my eyes and enter [The Room].

I look around and pick up the Sengoku Driver and [L.S. – 02 KURUMI] Lockseed and leave [The Room]. Waking up, in my hands where the items I grabbed. I pocket the seeds and hung the driver on the side of my belt. Leaving the cliff side, I began heading to the forest. I don't know what to expect but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I walk through the forest and note that with the light coming through, a picnic would not be a bad idea one day. I then hear the sound of moving foliage. I stop. Looking around slowly, I can tell there is a presence staring at me. I can only hope I'm just being paranoid. Soon more movement came from behind me. I pull out the driver and place it on my waist. A yellow folding band appears around my hips. I pulled out the Poison Lockseed, my thumb on the unlock button.

"I will warn you once, state your intentions or prepare to get your ass handed to you."

"Uhhhh…" "Urrrgg…" Grraaaa…" Three humans shamble out but they looked strange. At the back of their heads where the tail end of some black worm-like creatures that wiggled out of their skulls. The hosts look dead as necrosis was readily apparent. With no other option, I go into action. I can only hope it works. I press the button on the side of the Lockseed.

 **[POISON]** At that moment the sound of a zipper opening came from above. Looking up I saw a white light from inside of it. Energy gathered together and formed a large purple metal apple that came down and stationed itself above my head. I then place the Lockseed into the slot on the belt and lock it into place. **[LOCK ON]** It said then played some European trumpet music. When I moved the Cutting Blade down, opening the Lockseed, it spoke again. **[COME ON]** The purple apple fell on my head and my ride wear formed. It was mix of black and dull silver. The arms and legs were black with dull silver shin and thigh guards. The arms were black with dull silver bracers that had purple designs on it. The chest is completely greyish silver. My helm was like a European knights with full mouth guard and visor, with what looked like a three pronged crown top. **[POISON ARMS – "TASTE OF ETERNAL SLE~EEEP!"]** The fruit unfolded as it created shoulder, back, chest, and head armour. Energy formed at my right hand and created a purple V-shaped shield with silver designs on the surface. A sword's handle stuck out from the top. It felt like I had worn it for years as I didn't feel any discomfort. It even adjusted for the fact that I was left handed. This armour was definitely tailored for me alone.

"RAAAAA!" "GRAAAAAAAAA!" "UGGRRRAAA!" The three begin to run at me with they're arms in the air. As expected of zombies, no real battle strategy. When the one with the torn red bandana got close, I kick him back and he hits the ground. The other two arrived at the same time and I shield bash one while I backhand the other with a closed fist. Suddenly their bodies turn blackish and burst. Guts and body parts spill on to the grassy floor, flowing rotted blood soaked into the ground, in their place was three humanoid black coloured monsters. The head still had the tail end, but this time it looked like it was part of the body. They must have dug into those corpse's heads and grew, discarding the body once they outlived their use. Looking at their hands were big, thin, very sharp claws. The bodies were smooth, muscular, and onyx coloured. They had no face or more like, it had a general outline for one, like a mannequin. They crouch as they looked ready to pounce. "Okay then, boys-"

I pulled out the handle and it looked like a different sword from what Mars had. From the design it looked like a tall Kris blade with Nordic runes. I look at my enemies, they're not fazed in the least. I'm not some master swordsmen, so all I can do is just wing it with what I do know.

"-Come on over and become my EXP!"

They ran to me at a much faster speed, so I barely blocked it when one of them swung their claw at me. I jump back and ready my blade. The second jumps at me and I swing. I missed. It landed behind me and slashed at my back. It somewhat hurt as sparks came off from the collision. I kick back and hit it's torso. It staggers and I take the chance. Slicing it down from shoulder to hip, it fell in two, leaving a black liquid on the floor. I turn in time to block the other two as they attack at the same time. I swing in a straight line as I chopped one in half but the other backed off before the sword could catch him. I moved after him and kicked him into a tree. Stunned, he wobbled in place. At that moment I decided to pull a Den-O and threw my sword and shield away, I then downed the Cutting Blade. **[COME ON – POISON SQUASH!]** Energy came off from the Lockseed to my foot as I made a certain pose from years ago and ran to the onyx monster. A juice-like energy trail flowed as I ran. "TOH!" I leaped into the air and flipped into a kick. "SILVER LINING KICK!" I hit it's chest and the monster burst through the tree, falling on it's back. It struggled to get up but a purple silhouette of an apple appeared around it and he fell back on the ground, exploding in a splashy way.

I looked around and saw nothing else except the sword and shield that I threw aside and the bodies of the remaining two monsters. Wondering about it, I walked over to them, but as soon as I touched them they began to let out some kind of gas. I backed away as I didn't know if the helmet has the ability to block it. Both bodies dissolved into gas and faded away. I waited for a moment while picking up my equipment, but nothing else happened. I folded up my Lockseed and the transformation ended. **[LOCK OFF]** It announced as I took it off the driver and put it in my pocket.

"OI!" I turned around to the Scottish voice that called out from nearby. "OI, IS ANYONE ALRIGHT!?" Seeing as someone living is calling, I may as well use this opportunity to get to civilization. I put away my driver, and called out.

"I'm over here!" Coming out of the bushes was a short thick fellow with huge muscles under a green coat and brown leather pants. He held a blunderbuss rifle in hand. The first thing that drew my attention was his large red beard. "Wow, what an amazing beard."

"Huh? Really? Ho, ho! Thank ye'!" He replied with a big smile rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So, laddie, what are ye' doing in this here forest near the mountains?"

"I… got lost." I told him. Let's face it people, I had no map and I'm pretty sure I would have gotten lost for hours in this wilderness. "You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest town or village would be?"

"There's a village an hour away from here." The short man said. "I actually came down from the mountains to head there for some 'Special' supplies since winter is coming."

"Great! Then can you take me along? I promise not to slow you down."

"Well it's a short trek, and I could use the company." He held his hand out. "Elwood Blacksteel."

"Nick Tanaka." I said taking it.

"Ye' should be careful around these parts, boy." Elwood warned. "The monsters aren't very strong, but they're still dangerous none the less."

"Yeah, you're not kidding." And so we walked and talked for a while. It turns out that I'm in Azeroth alright. On the continent of the [Eastern Kingdom]. The forest I was walking in was called [Elwynn Forest], near the [Redridge Mountains.] He began to wonder why I didn't know about that, but I lied and told him that I was from an island village, a good distance away from the mainland. He nodded at my answer but I suspect that he knew that I lied. I can only hope he doesn't shoot me for it with that blunderbuss he's got.

* * *

Once the village was in sight we quickened our pace and made it to the arch way that lead inside. As soon as we got in we noticed the deathly silence. He readied his gun and told me something was amiss. I pulled out my driver and put it on my waist. He looked at me quizzically and I told him that it was part of my weapon. He shrugged his shoulders and said to just watch his back. I was checking which Lockseed I should use when we heard a familiar groan.

"URRrrr…" It was a gaunt man in standard villager wear, with the same black worm like tail coming out of his head.

"Gremory?" Elwood seemed to know him. "What happened to ye'?"

"H-Hell~p me…" He moaned.

"Are you ok?" Elwood got closer, but Gremory's eyes whited out.

"UUURRRAAAAA!" This time he roared and jumped at him like a mad man, but Elwood managed to push him off. He then fell and Elwood hit him with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out. Soon we heard mummers around us, and a woman ran to the fallen man.

"Gremory!" She held him and called out his name over and over.

"Marta, what happened to him?!" Elwood asked. She stopped for a moment and looked at him as if she didn't recognized him. She then snapped out of it and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Elwood. It has been a strange week for us." Some of the men came and picked him up, taking him to the small house nearby. She watched sadly, before turning to us. "Strange worm demons had come out of nowhere, and latched on to some of the men. Three of them were fine at first but then they started to have trouble controlling themselves, and began to become frailer each passing day. They attacked anyone near them and tried to eat the livestock. After we stopped them, they got worse, and ran off into the woods. Then yesterday my husband had been afflicted with the same parasite. He is as you see him."

I made a face as I realized those three "Monsters" were what was left of the villagers that ran off. I then told her of my encounter and she was shocked. Then she turned pale. He looked at the house her husband was in and shook.

"If you don't mind, may I have a look at him, I have some medical experience." I asked.

"Hm? Ye' have the First Aid skill, boy?" Elwood asked in surprise.

"If it will help, then please do!" Marta readily agreed.

We went over to the house and entered, but what greeted us was the two men holding down Gremory, who was struggling like a wild animal.

"Hold! Still!" Shouted one as he held his chest down.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"There's no way I'll be able to do anything if he doesn't stop moving." I told Marta.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Elwood dug into his satchel and pulled out a dart. He then walked up to the three men and stuck it on Gremory's ass.

"UUUUAAAAAaaaaaa…. SnnnnoooOOOOOrrreeee." And just like that, the savage Gremory was out like a light.

"That'll do it." Elwood dusted his hands.

"Thanks." I walked over to the bed and began his check-up. At first, I observed. Watching the creature slightly grow and shrink. I was like it was breathing. I then touched the things body. I felt like tire rubber. I poked and prodded it, making sure I wasn't too rough, as I didn't want to make things worse if it reacted violently. Unlike the others, it looked like it latched on, instead of dug in. I then tried to carefully part the mouth end from Gremory's head. It wasn't easy. It had a tight hold on him but, luckily, no blood came from the edges. Eventually, it let go somewhat and I got to see inside. Surprisingly, it had no teeth, but air seem to get sucked inside. There was no damage to the head but there was one thing. A single tendril was attached. I looked at it carefully and noted that it had dug into the back of his skull. I touched it. It felt soft, like silk. I have to assume that this is the more delicate parts of it. I tugged at it very slightly and it gave way a little. I then asked if there was some other doctor to get their opinion. But, no go. Apparently the town's healer left to a place called [Stormwind] on business and won't be back until tomorrow evening. Damn. Now what? I need medical supplies as I had none at the moment. I have to MacGyver for now.

"Perhaps this will help?" Marta took brought out a red liquid from a cabinet. "It is a [Minor Rejuvenation Potion] so please don't expect full healing but if it will help then it's yours."

"I'm used to using other types of healing devices, but this will do." I asked for small knives, some expendable sheets, scissors, paper towels, a basin of hot water, soap, sewing needles, some tread. and alcohol.

"Good call! Considering what's 'bout to happen, I could use a drink me self." Elwood said. In less than three seconds flat, Marta threw him out of the house. I had Marta assist as this required two sets of hands. The other two guys were on standby in case Gremory came around.

* * *

After three hours, the operation was touch and go, but it seemed successful. The potion healed most of the damaged areas after we removed the tendril.

"It's best that he gets plenty of rest, a week's worth at least. And make sure he receives liquids to recover his blood properly. If he has to eat, make him something thin, like soup, nothing heavy until at least four days have past." I ordered as we left the house. Gremory was sleeping comfortably and one of the men stayed to watch over him, while the other took the wrapped up creature to the shed behind the house.

"Yes, Doctor." Marta said with a smile. "But what do we do with that… "Thing"?"

"I'd like to look at it." I told her. "If there is a way to keep them from invading the village then-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from behind the house. The man who took the creature to the shed ran back our way, sporting a nasty gash on his shoulder. "It's attacking!"

Soon enough a brown bear, with holes in it's sides and it's eye hanging out, came out of the back with the black creature dug into the back of it's head. "GGGGRRRROOOOHHHHH!" It started to run towards us. I told Marta to get away and pulled out the Kurumi Lockseed. **[KURUMI]** I dodged the bear's claw swipe as a yellow and light tan coloured metal walnut came from the opened sky zipper. I then placed the Lockseed into the slot. **[LOCK ON]** The bear then rushed at me only to get shot in the face. I turned to see Elwood aiming his blunderbuss at my furry attacker.

"Get back, Laddie! I've got him!"

"Don't worry about me, Elwood. I've got something for him!" I hit the Cutting Blade. **[COME ON]** The walnut landed on my head and created my standard Rider Wear, and then unfolded turning into shoulder guards and chest, back, and head armour. Covering my hands were two giant fists called the Kurumi Bombers.

 **[KURUMI ARMS! – "MISTE~ER KNUCKLEMAN!" {Three count bell ring with cheering crowds}]**

"I'm going to knock you the fuck out, Yogi!" I bump my fists together hard. I move to the bear quickly and, before it could react, I crouched and uppercut it. "Shoryuken!" I always wanted to say that! The bear flew diagonally back and landed on it's head. When it got back up, I dashed to it, stopping right in front of it. I then cocked back my fist and whammed it once in the face, pushing it's muzzle into it's head. I then spun around and kicked it to the side. "Alright, time to finish this!" As I reached for the Cutting Blade, the bear exploded in burst of guts and blood. A black furred, bear-shaped monster stood with flat spines and a large horn on it's forehead. It dashed to me, head down, so it could skewer me. I lowered my guard to my waist and intercepted it. It's strength was unreal as it pushed me back. A shot rang out, hitting it in the neck, and getting it's attention.

"Take that ye' overgrown fur coat!" Elwood yelled, before firing another shot. Quickly taking the opportunity before the bear monster can move I hit the Cutting Blade twice. **[KURUMI - AU LAIT]** Golden energy surrounds me in the shape of a walnut and energizes my knuckle. I cock it back once more and hit the monster dead on as it turns to face me from the activity I've been making. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH-HAAAAAAA!" It flew back like a missile and into a stone wall. It's body was sprawled on the surface. It pulled itself off, but as soon as it stood up, it fell back down and exploded, ending it's un-life. I turned and walked over to the others. They were stunned by the power I displayed, but Elwood smiled.

"That's quite the left hook you got there!" He said while patting by back hard. That hurts man! "A doctor and a fighter, that's not a very common occurrence, especially from one so young!"

"I come with plenty of surprises." I answered while wondering if most medical practitioners and fighters were about as old as him to have those professions.

"Now is the question of where that creature got that bear from." He said looking at where the monster died. "From the looks of it, it looked like a corpse."

"It was from a hunt an hour ago." Said a boy from the crowed. "They put it in the meat shed so as to let it drain the blood."

"I was carrying the creature there and when I got close to the body, it burst from the wrappings and jumped on to the hanging carcass. Soon the bear came to life and attacked me." Explained the injured man.

"I think I should go have a look and make sure no more of those beasties are still running around." Elwood suggested.

"Got it." I use the knuckle to close the Lockseed, changing me back. "Meanwhile, I'll go patch up this guy and get some rest afterward."

"Right. A boy your age should get plenty of rest if he wants to grow big and strong like yours truly."

"Elwood, how old do you think I am?"

"About 14 or 15, why?"

"I'm 26."

"What?"

"I'm 26 years old."

"Ye' pulling me yarn!"

"I'm not."

"How do you do it?" Marta asked with absolute seriousness in her tone.

"Well…" I want to give them the "One-Punch Man" method, but I'm afraid they might take it seriously. "Just regular exercise and a healthy diet."

"Are you sure?" Marta asked in complete suspicion.

"Yes."

"Are ye' sure you're not half-elf or something?" Elwood asked.

"Look you two, I'm 100% human, now get to patrolling!" The dwarf left, still scratching his head, while I went to help the injured.

* * *

It was night time and a search party came back with the effects of the fallen three men. Two woman cried and so did an elderly couple. I felt guilty but Marta told me that since they had already died, me ending them gave their souls peace. I still felt guilty, but a little less than before. Elwood came back from patrol and found nothing. After having a few words with Marta, he headed to the small inn that was next to the house, Gremory and Marta shared. After checking up on my patients, I headed over to the inn and was told that a room was covered for me due to the good work I've done today and a meal was made. It was duck meat, with brown rice, and red and green peppers. A delicious dinner.

I lock the door, sat down on the bed, and focused, heading to [The Room]. As soon as I enter, I find a blue and gold table in the middle with two chairs, and a white cloaked stranger sitting in one of them. Wearing a mask, it completely hid the identity of who I was looking at.

"Who are you?"

"Thank goodness you have arrived!"

"It's nice to be wanted, but that didn't answer my question."

"I am sorry, but I cannot say too much. All I can tell you is that you must seek out the [Sisterhood of Elune] and meet with [Tyrande Whisperwind]. The words you must tell her are: "The Moon Shines for One Knight." Do not forget. It is then, that all shall be made clear." They quickly waved their arm and in a flash of light the stranger and the furniture were gone. I stood there completely confused. Seriously! What the hell just happened!? I turned and left out the door.

Back in reality, I looked around to see if anything changed while I was mentally out. A small one bed, one dresser room. A candle was lit to keep the room bright, while a mirror was hanging on the wall. Getting up I locked into the mirror to see how I looked after a rough day. …Strange. I look younger. Must be that clean "Middle Earth" air I've been breathing since I got here. Actually… Wait… HUH!?

"WAH!" I yelped and fell on my ass. In a moment Elwood kicked the door down and entered with his fists raised.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? DID THOSE THINGS COME BACK!?"

"N-NO! TH-THAT-!" I pointed at the mirror. I was in complete shock. I looked like I was my 15 year old self.

"Hmm?" He walked up to it cautiously, he peeked at it. "By the light…"

"What? What is it!?"

It's… A really handsome Dwarf if I ever saw one!" What? THIS-! I threw my shoe at him.

"HA, HA, HA!" He laughed as he dodged it. "Ye' nerves must be getting to ye', Boy- AH! Pardon me, I mean Nick."

"It's fine, the stress of the day mentally tired me out. I'm seeing things." I looked to the door on the floor. "You know you're going to pay for the damages, right?"

"Ah, Marta will see to that…"

"Well, I doubt someone will steal from me tonight." I began taking off my cloak. "You get some rest yourself."

"Right, right." He turned to leave. Stepping over the door. "See ye' in the morning."

"Right."

* * *

The next day, I re-entered [The Room] but no one was there this time. I began think about last night's visitor and their words. Then there was my sudden de-aging. Thinking about it, it's was probably the third gift from god. I began putting back the Lockseeds, but as soon as they were put into their slots a timer appeared under them. For Poison, it was [00:13:24] and counting down, for Kurumi, it was at [01:12:46]. At first I was confused but then I remembered my sister telling me that Lockseeds don't have infinite energy and require some form of maintenance or replacement. At least that was the case in the show. So my best guess is that these walls provide that. I then take the [L.S. – 99 LEMON] and [L.S. – 72 GOJI], pocketing them. As I was about to leave, I look at the chained Lockseed without touching it. It had "FRUIT LOCK SYSTEM" written on it with [F.L.S. – 01] as it's label. Size aside, it looked like the [L.S. – 07 ORANGE] Lockseed, though slightly different from the standard one. Those chains on it made sure I didn't touch it. I don't want to unleash hell on Azeroth because I couldn't keep my hands to myself or something.

Back in realty, I head over to Gremory's who was wide awake but still weakened by the whole ordeal from yesterday.

"How's my patient, today?"

"Getting better, Doctor." Marta answered with a smile.

"It's hard to sit up though…" Gremory added.

"That's fine. After what you've been through, you NEED the rest."

"You heard him dear, now continue resting, I'll go and make you some porage." Marta then left us and I began checking to see if any side effects were present from the parasite that had him. So far, nothing to worry about.

* * *

It was around noon that a seemingly female cow-shaped person, in a white robe and satchel, came in from the village archway. Since the other villagers welcomed her, I guess I don't have to worry. She was around 9 feet tall, give or take. She had long grey hair, with long horns, adorned with rings and other trinkets. She carried a staff that was long and simple. She looked at me and then moved on.

I walked over to the general store and got a ruck sack and some supplies here and there, just enough to travel. The store owner then told me that the village healer had come back sooner than expected. Thanking the man, I place a gold coin on the counter and he looked like he swallowed a rock. I asked him the cost of the items and he told me it was about 1 silver and 20 coppers. After hearing that I told him that I came from somewhere that had a different currency. The owner nodded and explained how money works in Azeroth.

100 Coppers = 1 Silver.  
100 Silvers = 1 Gold.  
10,000 Coppers = 1 Gold.

He then made change, albeit reluctantly, and told me to get a pouch that had a [Money Holding Seal], as the one I had didn't have one. I asked about that. He told me there are two types of bags. Regular bags are just that, simple bags that have an expressed limit, while [Holding Bags] have a seals built into it during creation, to hold many things, depending on the type of seal, that a small bag normally can't carry. I could get one by buying it from a reputable retailer. Remember folks, as there are scam artists that lurk in the dark corners of cities and towns, always check for an official licence that is easily seen. He doesn't have a licence so he didn't carry any. I nodded and decided to make that part of the list of things to do. The first is seeing the healer about a sisterhood.

I left the store and headed over to the healer's place near the edge of the village. It was a tall hut that seemed very earthy. I knocked the side of the entrance and waited.

"…Enter…" Came an strong elderly voice. I pushed aside the cloth door and saw the inside. It had various totems here and there, drawings that resembled pictograms and pictoforms, and scrolls were lined along the walls. At the centre was a large rug and sitting across from the entrance was the cow-woman from before. I bowed to show respect, just in case, and sat down on the floor Indian style. Looking at the horned healer, she was calm and composed.

"I am the healer, Beruna Curehoof." She said before taking a sip of what I assumed was herbal tea.

"Nick Tanaka." I bowed again.

"Welcome, now state your business." She said as straight forward as possible.

"I am looking for information." I told her, but as soon as I spoke, she had a shocked expression.

"You speak Taur-ahe!?"

"Not particularly." I answered. Is it that? The legendary "Speak all Languages" skill? Did this come with the young body?

"You say that, but you speak it flawlessly, as if you had been raised as a Shu'halo."

"I suppose it was a divine skill."

"…So what is it that you need of me?" She quickly turned to conversation back to the main point. She poured a cup full of tea and passed it to me. It tastes… Great! What kind of leaves did she use? Oops! I almost forgot why I came here.

"I wanted to know about the Sisterhood of Elune and the person known as Tyrande Whisperwind."

"Why do you seek such knowledge of them?"

"I was sent here to deal with a darkness that plagues this world."

"…I see…" She closed her eyes and sat still.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Very well." She finally said after a few minutes. "You will find them across the sea, deep in the forests of the land of Kalimdor, but be warned, they are [Night Elves], and tend to be a secluded people. Though they are now aware that there are allies outside the boundaries of their woods, one should not walk lightly in their lands. After all the sacrifices they have endured to keep their lands free of destruction or bondage, the Night Elves are not fond of strangers. Many have found arrows in their chest before they even knew that danger lurked about them. Are you truly sure that you wish the meet with their leaders?"

"…" After hearing that, I really want to NOT meet them, I don't want an arrow in my ass, but if that stranger is right, I have no choice. "I must meet them as it may mean the fate of everyone in Azeroth."

"As you wish. The Sisterhood of Elune are the oldest Night Elf religious and magical order, predating the Quel'dorei by some 2000 years. As the name implies, they are an order of priestesses dedicated to the worship of the moon goddess, Elune. The Sisterhood is led by the current high priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, who is essentially the head of the Night Elf government and leader of the Night Elves."

"So how do I avoid getting turned into a human quiver and get the chance to speak with their leader?"

"Here…" She pulled out a small totem and handed it to me. "I have been in the pleasant company of the Night Elves years ago and have made these for them a few times. If they see this, they will know I have sent you to them."

"Thank you." Let's just put this away…

"The path to Kalimdor is by chartering a boat to Pandaria in the south and then take another to Kalimdor."

"What about the north?"

"That would lead you to the cold unforgiving land of Northrend, home of the [Lich King]."

"Lich King?"

"Not much is known of him, but his land is as dangerous as are it's creatures. Only the hardiest of warriors can hope to survive it's natural trials." I felt my face pale after hearing that.

"Pandaria, huh? Sounds like a nice place! I think I'll go there!"

"Wise decision."

"So, where would I have to go to get a boat there?"

"Your best opportunity would be to leave this village, going south outside of Elwynn Forest and into Duskwood." She stopped so all this could sink in. I nod for her to go on. "Be careful there as dark forces are at work within those woods."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"The path goes near the edge of the forest and follows into [Darkshire]. Leaving through the south exit of the village, you will follow the path to a bridge, once you cross it, you will arrive in [Stranglethorn Vale]. After that, it is simple trek to the southern end in order to reach [Booty Bay]."

"Pfff-Cough!" I almost laughed! Everything was so serious before she said that. Really, who the hell names a place Booty Bay!? It sounds like a beach themed porno!

"Are you well?"

"No, no. I'm fine, just had something of an odd cough. Please, continue."

"Very well… At the bay, is a large pirate city that is home to the [Blackwater Raiders] and the Goblin-run, [Steamwheedle Cartel]." There are cartels in this world!? I better not owe anyone, I might lose a kidney. "There is a bar called the [Salty Sailor Tavern], it is one of the most popular locations in Azeroth, so it will be easy enough to find. There you must speak to a Gnome named [Whiskey Slim]. He will help you procure safe passage to Pandaria. All in all, the journey should take you about three days, if no obstructions come your way."

"Thank you, Ms. Curehoof." I bowed. I had finished my tea, and got up.

"You need not thank me. Considering what you've done for this village in my absence, I believe I should be thanking you."

"I'm just following an oath, I made in another life." I may not have become a doctor like I had hoped, but I will use the skills I've learned so far to help as many people as I can.

"…just be safe on your travels." I nodded and exited the hut. I then spoke to Marta and Elwood about my leaving to Kalimdor and Elwood told me he would take me as far as Duskwood and that we should set out at first light.

* * *

It was the next morning and we were at the village archway.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can say to have you stay in our village?" Gremory asked while holding a crutch. He was completely stubborn about seeing us off.

"Sorry, but I'm a man on a mission."

"Well… I just wanted to ask." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Be careful out there and know that you always have a home here." Marta gave me a motherly hug. Damn! I feel my tears welling up.

"If my mission is complete, I might take you up on that."

"Come on, Nick." Elwood called. "The day don't stop for niceties."

"Got it!" I wave at those who saw me off. "Take care!"

* * *

"Hi hooo, Hi hooo... ehh, uhh, second verse, same as the first."

"Elwood, your singing needs some work."

"Oh, why don't ye' eat a rock!"

We were in the middle of the forest, when we stopped at the road. We were being watched. I looked to Elwood who was already aware. We nodded and stood back to back. Elwood pulled out his trusty blunderbuss, while I attached my driver and readied my Lemon Lockseed.

"Unless you have business with us, leave." I called out. A group of red masked men came out from behind the trees. They were carrying short swords and knives.

"You're in the wrong place, at the wrong time." The one talking pulled out a jagged dagger. "Drop all your valuables."

"Looks like they're not here to shoot the breeze, Nick."

"And here I was thinking we all could be civil."

"A man can dream. So what do ye' say?"

"A doctor would be totally against this."

"Oh?"

"Unfortunately, I never graduated medical school." **[LEMON]** down came a metal lemon, stunning the bandits. **[LOCK ON]** "Here we go!" **[COME ON]** The metal lemon fell on my head and unfolded while my Ride Wear formed. It turned into a short yellow armour and the helmet part had a pointed back end. In my hand was Lemon Rapierior, a foil type sword with a yellow hand guard. **[LEMON ARMS – "INCREDIBLE RYO~MA!"]** With a swish of the blade, I stood at the ready.

"So how shall we go about this?" Elwood asked while taking out a hand axe.

"Since there are six of them, let's divide evenly."

"Fair nough'!"

"Ready!"

"GO!"

We split and charged at our enemies.

* * *

Author's notes: When I made this I was in the middle of a writer's block so I did a story to shake out some Ideas. I don't want the OC to be too powerful so I took most of the magic from him, leaving him with only healing magic. Another thing is to make him used to dead bodies and a medical student would be a valid reason for it.

One theme I want to make clear: He can't cook. I want to make him a disaster in the kitchen.

As for his nationality: English – Japanese. He took after his mother so he doesn't look Asian unless you see his features up close. He is not much of a fan of anime or toku, though he likes Den-O for it's comedic timing. As for his sister, she took after their father so nobody would think she was English. She's a major tokusatsu fan. I have plans for that girl.

Kamen Rider Gaim was always going to be the plan, but I had a bit of a struggle finding the other half in this crossover. I was going to choose Diablo at first but it would have turned out too serious. Choosing Skyrim would have helped but I wasn't feeling it. Elder scrolls… didn't mesh for some reason. Then came Warcraft. With an MMO that had so many players, I could have a character make jokes without it affecting the story.

Note: In Nick's earth, Blizzard made World of Starcraft instead. Warcraft never even existed.

Now as for GOD. I wanted a more Web novel type being to make this an easy transition and used a certain actor as reference. You know who it is.


	2. Lunar Dance!

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** - _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ \- {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunar Dance

* * *

After taking out the bandits and wishing Elwood a safe trip back into the mountains, I am currently wandering on the road of Darkwood forest, and OH MY GOD, IT'S SCARY! The shadows, the rustling movement from the trees and bushes, the growling I hear from time to time. Why did I take this job again!? All I need is some whack job coming out of the woodworks with a hockey mask on, trying to get me with a machete. Stop, stop, I shouldn't do that. Nothing like that will happen. I mean I'm sure it's just the wind or just some cute little woodland creatures like a squirrel or a chinchilla. After all I'm- {Rustle} Gone! I ran as fast as my legs could take me while staying on the road. Leaving it and winding up in the forest in the dead of night is the first step to getting butchered. I should know! I've seen the movies!

Moving at a speed that would impress Barry Allan, I made it to the town of Darkshire. I quickly head to the entrance only to be stopped by two guards in in armour. They had swords at the ready but maintained a neutral stance.

"Halt!" Said one of them. "Identify yourself!"

"I am a traveller heading to Booty Bay for a safe passage to Pandaria."

"…"

"…"

They start talking among themselves. I hope they let me through. I don't wanna stay out here.

"Would you give us a moment?" Said the man. "We need to run this by the Commander."

"Okay..." The other man ran off as we walked towards the guard station. A moment later, the man came back with a woman in tow. She was candy for the eye. She had beautiful raven coloured hair, dark eyes, and a dynamite figure that showed even with the armour on. Though that sabre she has looks like it hurts, so let's play nice.

"Hello, Ma'am." I bow. "Are you the Commander?"

"Heh, most assume a man was the Commander of this outfit." She said. "I'm Althea Ebonlocke, the commander of the Night Watch Militia."

"Hello, I'm Nick Tanaka." I hold out my hand. She doesn't take it. What? Am I diseased? I put my hand down. "So what do I do to be allowed to relax here?" As soon as I said that, they burst out laughing.

"Is – HAHAHA – Is he for real?!"

"MY SIDES!"

"Hm, hm, hm, hm!" She's got a cute laugh!

"Umm… Did I miss something?" I not sure if I should be insulted or not.

"Come with me." Althea said.

"Yes, Ma'am." We leave the station and walked through town. It was dark. I wonder what time it was, considering that it's so dark. It must be really late. As soon as we were at a crosswalk, Althea spoke.

"This is Darkshire." She said with a sad smile. "The surrounding forests have been filled with an evil malaise that cloaks the land in constant darkness. The walking dead choke the graveyards, and foul creatures known as Worgen have overrun many of the outlying farmsteads. Even worse, Stormwind has all but abandoned our town and the surrounding area, as most of the Stormwind army is currently off fighting on the Horde/Alliance front. This has left us stubborn people of Duskwood little choice but to defend themselves. The Night Watch was created for the purpose of protecting all that we have left."

"How horrible…" I said without thinking. She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"It didn't use to be called that, you know."

"What was called then?"

"Grand Hamlet."

"What changed it?" She looked like she didn't really want to talk about it. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no. It's fine." She sat down on a nearby bench. "It was back when my father was just a young man. The dark times began with a slaughter of, who we now call, the [Nobles of Darkshire] at the party in Medivh's tower, Karazhan, not far from here. Including my grandfather."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was before my time." She looked up at the stars. "I believe that whatever was the cause of Karazhan's darkening, it corrupted the town of Grand Hamlet and the surrounding area, eventually changing southern Elwynn into Duskwood, and Grand Hamlet into Darkshire."

"So you think that the source is at this tower?" I asked. Althea looked at me questioningly.

"That's the popular theory."

"Then how come you never sent a squad up there?"

"Protecting the town, the farmsteads, the graveyard, and the roads around the town itself, spreads us thin as it is. There are only 63 people and only 29 of them are willing to fight for long term." She looked down to her feet. "As much as I want to head to the tower and see if this curse can be lifted, we just don't have enough man power."

"How many people live here?"

"Around 3,500 last I counted." What!? With so many people why are they having such a hard time with recruiting?

"With so many people why do you have so few members?"

"It's because the town's numbers include refugees from Raven Hill and they are too scared to do anything, plus no one wants to face the evil that lurks in the forest, and… they don't have the same level of trust in me like when my father lead the Night Watch." Now I'm mad!

"So what?" I looked at her hard. She looked back up at me in surprise. "You put yourself in danger every day to protect the populous since you became commander, right?"

"Y-yes."

"And no one trusts you!?"

"A few do…"

"Then screw the ones that don't!" I going to rant a bit. "I say we do something to make them know who it is protecting them and force them to acknowledge you!

"How?" She raised a brow at me.

"We'll go to that tower and find out if the curse is there or not!" I declared. If this problem can't be stopped normally, then well do it directly. "If it is there. We smash it and bring this town back from the brink. And if it's not there, I'm sure it will at least give us answers to what plagues this forest."

"I can't do that." She looked away.

"Come on, I'll back you up!" With my power, there's no way we can lose!

"Quit Joking around!" She's mad? Crap! Did I go too far? She got up. "You think it's that easy?! It's because you're not from here that you don't understand a thing! I'm the Commander of the Night Watch! I can't just up and go wherever I want. I'm supposed to be there for my men, should we be under attack by the evil that runs in the shadows, and lead them! If you want to go on a suicide run then go alone!"

"But-!"

"Commander!" Yelled a man. He looks like he saw a ghost. Then again, in this black forest, he probably did. She turned around with her hand on her blade's handle.

"What happened?!"

"The Undead! They are gathering at the [Tranquil Gardens Cemetery]!"

"What are we looking at?"

"At least 22 to 30 Skeletal Warriors and it's confirmed that 6 Skeletal Mages are present!"

"Damn!" She looked down at her fist. "The warriors are enough of a problem. Now that they have mages in the group, things are going to get worse before they get better. What riled them up?"

"What should we do, Ma'am?"

"What else is there to do? We go meet the enemy!" She whipped out her blade. "Get the men, we go to stop them before they leave the cemetery!"

"Then I'll join you." As I get up, both of them are looking at me like I invented crazy." What?"

"You are an outsider, if you get involved in our problems you just wind up dead!"

"Wow, Ms., your vote of confidence is making me fall for you…" I know I don't got Conan muscles, but at least give me the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, you can help! I'm not about to turn away any assistance, but stay out of the way." She turned to her fellow watcher. "Like I said, get the men, we head out after we prepare." I better take a trip to [The Room] and switch Lockseeds.

* * *

On the road to Tranquil Gardens Cemetery, I was offered a sword but I declined it.

"Are you sure?" A guy named Blomberg looked concerned about me, since I probably look like I would be the first to get cut down. "Unless, you're a spell caster of some sort, I would suggest you carry something with you."

"It's fine, I've got something for those creeps that'll make them shit bones."

"Suit yourself." He turned and walked on. I saw the Commander and she had a grim look on her face. She'll be smiling soon enough when I show her my awesome skillz!

* * *

As soon as we got to the cemetery, we saw movement behind the background, but as soon as one of us stepped foot inside, the enemy appeared. They were skeletons with heavy ass armour that varied from each one. Some had horns on their helmet, or wielded axes or swords. They were more than 30. They watched us as if waiting for a signal. "GRRRRAAAAAA!" They began to run to us. I pull out my driver and strap it on. Taking out my Lockseed I get ready for battle. **[POISON!]** A zipper opened above and the purple metal apple came out, floating over me, and stunning everyone, even the Undead.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Althea asked in shock.

"My POWER!" I felt the chunni growing, Surging, Rising! [LOCK ON!] The sound of European music played. "HENSHIN!" **[COME ON! – POISON ARMS – "TASTE OF ETERNAL SLE~EEEP!"]** My Rider wear formed, I armoured up, and I pointed at the skeleton army. "You limp dick bone heads! Either go back to staying dead or I'll bitch smack you all back to hell!"

"I will devour your soul…" A Skeletal Warrior said in a raspy voice. He, I'm assuming it's a he, ran to me with an axe held high and tried to chop me down. I raised my Apple Reflecter (Poison ver.) and warded it off easily. I then raised my left hand and pimp slapped the dead guy. Full back hand, people! After that, while he was looking at me, stunned, I grabbed my "boys".

"DEVOUR DEEZ NUTS!" And before he could recover, I quickly pulled the Poison Bringer from my shield, and cut him down like a hot knife through butter. I keep my promises! "Anyone ELSE want a taste of this!"

Both sides were frozen by my awesomeness… or they're trying to make sense of what just occurred. Either way, I took a moment to look at my enemies. So far, I see a number of Skeletal Warriors with partial to full armour, but none of them had staves, rods, or hoods, anything that would make a wizard noticeable. "Commander, do Skeletal Mages have any special appearance?" She just looked at me like I was something out of this world. And I am. "Commander!"

"Huh!? What did you say?" She shook off her stare as focused herself.

"Do Skeletal Mages have any special appearance?"

"Yes, they are constantly drawing ice magic, so the energy makes their bones blue." I still don't see any… Wait! Behind the trees.

"Does anyone have a long distance weapon?" I look to the Night Watch. One person stepped forward. She was a dark brown haired girl with a blade in her hand and something on her back. I think I heard her name was Bukouris when we were heading here. She pulled out the something revealing a wooden crossbow. "Aim at that tree over there." She took aim and made a face. She saw what was behind it. "Hit'em." She fired and the bolt flew, whizzing pass the other skeletons and hitting it's mark.

"GRA!" The mages came out of hiding. The skeletons were different. They were blue with nothing but simple staves and torn leather shorts or skirts, plus the one with an arrow in it's shoulder blade. Most likely they hid so they could pick us off from the shadows. "KIILLL THEEEMMM AALLL!" The one that got shot, ordered. The army of the dead raised their weapons and moved. I felt the bloodlust from them and it feels terrible! If I wasn't wearing my armour, I'd definitely run!

"GET READY!" Althea commanded. She moved next to me with her blade out and a face of a person ready to die for her town. I absolutely HAVE to admire her. No powers, no magic, as far as I can tell, and she is willing to lay down her life to protect what's precious to her. She a REAL hero…

I look at myself… For me, I just got caught up in the power rush. What am I, five? The hell am I doing showing off for? I'm an idiot. Hell, I ran like a little bitch, when I heard some leaves moving before I even got to town. I should know better. I think back to my younger days when my father once told me that "If you have power, it's not just for you alone. You have an obligation to use it for others." Just because God himself sent me here, doesn't make me special. I just lucked out. I look at the forces behind me and saw faces similar to Althea's. They have true power. They have the ability to help others, they don't do it to get noticed. I ready my blade. I will not forget this lesson ever again. I take a stance and hit the Cutting Blade twice. **[POISON - AU LAIT!]** Energy formed into my sword and it began to drip a glowing black and purple substance. I raise my weapon and as soon as they got close, I swung it. "HAA!"

A wave of liquid energy flew out of my sword and onto the masses of bones. The first wave got caught up in it and they began to melt their armour and bodies. The second wave stalled and that was all Althea needed.

"CHARGE!" She commanded as the rushed them. "BOY, TAKE OUT THE MAGES!"

"GOT IT!" I dashed to the blue bones as they began casting spells. _"""Frostbolt!"""_ They fired blue balls of cold at me. I moved to the side but then the spells changed directions and followed me. I raised my shield and took the hit.

{CRASH} {CRACKLE!} {CRASH!} {CRASH!} {CRACKLE-CRASH!}

It sounded like multiple glasses shattered on my shield. Felt the blasts slow me down a bit but I keep moving, acting as bait so to draw their attention on me. I take a quick look at my shield and saw half of it covered in ice. After a few minutes, they realize what I was doing and split into groups of two. Three and three. I dodged a Frostbolt and pull out the Goji Lockseed. **[GOJI]** Sure enough a red fruit came from above. I jump behind a tree and take out the Poison Lockseed without closing it, switching it with the new one. **[LOCK ON]** As I was about hit the Cutting Blade, a skeletal Warrior came at me!

"DIE!"

"Can't a guy change in private!?" I rolled out of the way of his sword as he hit the trunk of it, stuck. **[COME ON]** As the metal fruit followed me and landed on my head, I closed the Poison one and dispelled my current armour. **[GOJI BERRY ARMS – "HEALTHY HUNTING!" {Sound of a wolf howling}]** On my head were green leaf-like wolf ears. My armour was red with short shoulder guards to keep my movement unhindered. Covering my hands were two large red gauntlets with three green claws each. I was not too surprised since the Goji berry is also known as Wolf berry. "The hunt is ON!" I run at the warrior and before he could pull out his sword and savaged him. This armour gave me some speed, because it took only a second before I was on him and sliced him to bony ribbons. I turn slowly to the dead mages for psychological effect and they took a step back. "You don't get to run…" I growled. I moved at them and they fired their ice magic at me. I dodged the spells and they followed me as I headed to their casters. As soon as I got to one, I jump and the ice spells barrage him like icy hammers. If it was just one, I felt he would have stopped, shook it off, and kept going, but he was hit by six Frostbolts.

"AAAHHhhh…." He didn't stand a chance. He turned into an ice sculpture, cracks appeared, and he collapsed into a pile of ice cubes.

"One down!" I quickly move and I jump into the trees. They look up but with my current speed, they only saw where I was. As soon as the three that split off moved into the direction of the Night Watch, I fell on them like rain. "Got ya!" Two were cut down with my claws, but one activated a spell before I could reach him.

 _"Frost Armour!"_ Thick ice lined his body and my claws were slowed from the resistance they gave. I hit the Cutting Blade. **[GOJI – SQUASH!]** Red and green energy enveloped me, forming a goji fruit-shaped aura. I leap into the air and dive in on him with the moon showing behind me. My claws dug right through him as he shrieked from the attack. Next thing that happened, I was on the other side of him as he exploded. The remaining two were stunned by what just happened. I turned around slowly and walked to them growling, but as soon as I was a foot away, I felt eyes watching me. I quickly raise my claws and turned to it's direction but nothing was there. The eyes that watched me were gone. The two Skeletal Mages thought they had an opportunity and tried to hit me with Frostbolts, but I dodged them, and their skulls were sliced in three. Their bodies stood there, as if they hadn't processed the fact that they died again, but as soon as they realized what happened, they collapsed into a heap of bones.

I then made a bee line for the battle still going on.

* * *

Althea was handling her side of things and kept going for more two of her people were injured, so she ordered them to pull out, covering them as they did so.

"MACE FORMATION!" She called out and everyone gathered and attacked with bashing movements, denting armour and cracking bones. They tore through the undead army, with mercy being the farthest thing from their minds. "SPEAR FORMATION!" Everyone then lined up and dove into the remaining skeletal forces. "BOMB FORMATION!" She quickly called and they spread out, bashing the dead into separating, making the dead lose the team tactics that help them stay in the fight. By the time I arrived, The Night Watch were almost done on their end as the last of the Skeletal Warriors were cornered. "HA!" Althea yelled as she finished them off.

"Done?" I asked them.

"Done!" She replied. "The mages?"

"Ribbons!" I showed my claws as I smiled under his helmet. She looked at my armour and saw a difference.

"Why do you look like a red armoured Worgen?"

"I've been meaning to ask, but what's a Worgen?" She looked at me like I grew another head.

"What do you mean by that?! Surely you're joking!"

"I'm not. I came from a small island village that had little contact with the outside world."

"So that's it…" She looked convinced. "A Worgen is a Dire wolf-like creature that walks on two legs. Savage in battle, and light on foot, they are not something you'd wish meet on a dark road. Some say they can travel in human form, but that's probably a rumour made by some inexperienced travellers." So they have werewolves running around in this world!? This is just too much here.

"Have any of you ran into one?" May as well ask, just for reference mind you.

"A few." She shrugged. "They normally keep to themselves, but we occasionally get ones that think our livestock are easy prey."

"Oh."

"Then again, after that little display you showed us, I think you'll be fine." Said one of the other Night Watch members.

"All right, Men!" Althea called out. "We've dealt with the threat, let's head back!" Everyone got there things and the two wounded members that I gave first aid to, and headed back to town. I was about to join them but I looked back. I still can help thinking that someone or some…"thing" was watching me earlier. I stood there until Althea called me and I had to go.

* * *

Once we got to town the two wounded were taken to the town doctors and taken care of. It's better to let professionals take the job, I'm still a medical student. I was about to look for lodgings when a few of the Night Watch guys came to me.

"Mr. Tanaka?" One of them said.

"That's me." I turn to see a handsome man with piercing eyes look straight at me. He had similar armour to Althea.

"I am Captain Helvas Grange, second in command of the Night Watch." Oh? Since he's number two on the chain of command, I can only wonder what he wants.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

"I would like to formally ask you if you would like to join the Night Watch." He had clear eyes that show no deception. If it was someone else, they would've most likely have fell for his political charisma and said yes on the spot, but I got things to do.

"I regretfully decline." I bow slightly so I don't seem rude.

"A pity." He made a bitter smile. He really wanted me to join badly. "In that case, we would like to hire your services, if possible."

"I'm a traveller for a reason, so if it doesn't take too much of my time…"

"Do not worry, this is a simple scouting mission that needs conducting in the morning." He said seriously. "This mission was commissioned by Commander Ebonlocke and she will pay handsomely."

"Money is not too much of a problem. If she's asking, then I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sir!" He saluted. "I was also ordered to bring you our headquarters, if you accepted the mission."

"Now?" Couldn't it wait until morning… or what makes for morning in this dark place.

"The Commander really would like to speak to you." He making a smile as if there was more to his meaning. I don't like it.

"I'll be there shortly." I wanted to get some rest and head to [The Room] to look over my Lockseeds. "I'm going to look for an inn, first."

"Then Watcher Bukouris will be your guide. She knows the town quite well." Hey! It's the woman with the crossbow. "Treat him as you would me or the Commander."

"Yes, Captain!" She nodded and walked over to me. "It's a pleasure to assist you!" As she stood before me, I take a quick look. She looks about 20 to 22 years. She has dark brown hair, combed to the side with nice dark brown eyes. Her body was athletic as expected of a warrior, but generous with it's proportions. Her armour is the standard Night Watch gear, but it does little to hide the shape of her chest! If some lucky guy marries her, I don't think he'll ever tire of her body.

"Calm down, Deadeye, I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Dead, eye?" She looked at me in confusion. It's quite cute, really.

"It's another way of saying expert marksmen."

"Oh! Well then thank you, Sir." She blushed.

"Nick."

"?"

"My name is Nick. Please address me as such, that's an order."

"I… Yes, Sir Nick." I look at her with a funny smile. She is trying to make sure it was strictly professional. "Ok, Deadeye, let's go find us an inn."

"Yes, Sir Nick. Follow me to the [Darkshire Inn]. They provide the best service for any paying traveller."

"Lead the way."

* * *

After a few twists and turns, we make it to the Darkshire Inn. It looked like a big house, with a tree next to the entrance, and a Night Watcher on guard. If there was sky light, it would look less creepy. She gave a short greeting to her fellow and turned to me.

"Let's enter." She said. I nod and follow her in. Going pass the entrance, I spot a few people talking a bit, one or two people were eating something that looked like roast chicken. A woman that seemed to be in her mid-30s walks up to us. She very nice looking, with her hair done up in a bun. She seems to have a limp though. Considering her outfit of a homemaker in stories, she must be the manager here.

"Why hello, little Buko!" Bukooooo! "I see you've brought a fine gentleman here, is he perhaps…" The woman smiles with an obvious unfinished question.

"N-Not at all, Mrs. Highwater." Buko's blushing again. Cute! "I have been asked to guide him, by orders of Captain Grange." Mrs. Highwater looks disappointed. I bet she's one of those bored housewives. Go get your gossip fuel somewhere else!

"I suppose it would be for the best, he seems too young for you after all." She says after she gives me a once over. "So Mr…

"Tanaka, Nick Tanaka, 26 years old." I smile as I say this because I don't want to seem rude.

"What?" Mrs. Highwater stares at me.

"Hm?"

"How old are you?" This time it's Buko asking.

"I'm 26 this year."

"Are you part elf?" The older woman inquires.

"No, I get that a lot though."

""Then how do you do it?!"" They both ask at the same time.

"I just got that heavenly constitution." I'm pretty sure I do.

"Well… Anyway, are you here for the night?" She has us follow her to the counter as she goes behind it. "It's 10 Coppers for the night. 5 Coppers more for including breakfast in the morning."

"Yes." I pull out my money bag and hand her the 15 Coppers and she has me sign a guest log. "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment but I close the doors at midnight. If you're outside by then, you can sleep in the hay out back."

"Yes, Ma'am." I turn to my guide. "Let's go to that headquarters of yours, Buko."

"Please don't call…Sigh… Yes, Sir Nick." As we leave, Mrs. Highwater smiles a little at us.

* * *

As soon as we enter, some of the members inside take notice. I make a short bow and walk with Buko to the office in the back. She has me wait next to the door. {knock, knock} she knocks softly. "Enter!" Came a familiar voice. We go inside and see Althea working on some stacks of papers. She grumbled as she finished one stack. "Damn paper work. Isn't there a way to make doubles of myself so it could be done quicker?"

"Umm… Excuse me." Buko is ignored.

"This may be the foe that finally vanquishes me."

"Hi there?" I'm ignored.

"Damn it all. Why couldn't I get Halvas to do this?"

""HELLO!"" We both speak loudly and it got her attention.

"Huh!? OH! S-sorry!" She quickly gets up and goes around her desk. "Bukouris, you've brought him, good job."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Buko then heads to the door. "I'll wait outside." Althea nodded and Buko closed the door behind her.

"Now then, Nick, there are three things. First, here." She handed me a bag. I open it to reveal 17 silver coins. "For your service to the people of Darkshire you shall be rewarded."

"Thanks." I put the coins in my bag. "So what's the other two?"

"The second is you particularly. It's more of curiosity." She leaned back on her desk as she crossed her arms. "How did a young man such as yourself wind up here?"

"I have an important mission, and I must see it to the end. This led me to here along the way."

"They sent a boy to do an adult's job?" I could sense that she's trying to provoke me. She doesn't believe me and is fishing for answers. Let's give her some…

"I'm 26 years old."

"What?" She stared at me with a critical eye.

"I said I'm 26."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Are you part elf?"

"Dammit, everybody keeps asking that." Is this a running gag or something!? "I'm 100% human!"

"Well, fine then…" Her face seemed to say 'Teach me your secret!' "In that case, I'll tell you the third reason."

"A mission the Captain told me about."

"Yes." She pulled out a parchment the looked important. "According to my scouts in the woods, there seems to be movement in Raven Hill. Now I'm not one for sending an army based on movement alone."

"So you want me to check things out and see if there's something to this report?"

"Yes, if it's refugees, bring them to town, but if it's something like back in the Cemetery, just head back and report."

"What if it's both?"

"Then it becomes a rescue mission, the decision will lie with you."

"Got it."

"And… I'm sorry for those things I said earlier, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"It's water under the bridge. I'm sorry for saying to up and head to that tower mindlessly like that. I should know better that as the leader of the Night Watch, you have responsibilities that you can't just leave at the drop of a hat."

"It's water under the bridge." We both smile. "So what will you be doing now?"

"Bed!"

"Hahaha… In that case good night, when morning comes, head here and prepare. I'll have two people escort you to Raven Hill."

"Thank you and sweet dreams." I leave the office and, with Buko along, head to the inn.

* * *

At the Inn, Mrs. Highwater took me to my room and led me in. As soon as I put my satchel down, I hear the door lock behind me. I quickly turn and see her look at me with interest.

"Is this it?! Am I being seduced by an older woman?!" She's definitely Milf material, but I just don't wanna' get caught up in some medieval Jerry Springer shit. "What about your husband?!"

"You've obviously have had your fill in the bar." She frowned as she sat down on a simple chair. "I just want to know if Buko is more your type?"

"Huh?" Where did this come from!?

"…Both my husband and I helped raise that girl since her parents passed away when she was 5. She showed little emotion to anyone unless she knew them well, and ever since she joined the Night Watch, she shows even less, except when she's alone with us. You're first person she's shown emotion to in a long time."

"I can understand what you mean, but there's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing?" She looks with some hope in her eyes. I feel guilty…

"Right now, I have a mission that needs my full attention, I just can't give her what you're offering, and besides, it's her life. The decision falls to her and her alone."

"A shame…" She looks pretty disappointed. I feel extra guilty. "Well, it can't be helped. How long will you be staying?"

"A day or two, then it's Booty Bay I go."

"The pirate run city? Why there?"

"I need passage to Pandaria and from there to Kalimdor."

"Quite a distance." She gets up from the chair and heads to the door, unlocking it. "Breakfast is going to be ham, eggs and pancakes."

"Yum!" I lick my mouth. How long have I missed that kind of breakfast? "I'm already hungry!"

"You should have ate when you first got here." She closed the door behind her.

"So dried jerky it is…" I pull out the small piece of meat from my bag and proceed to chew it.

* * *

Morning came and I made the trip to [The Room].

I look at the walls and grab the [L.S.-10-G Watermelon]. I look at the Watermelon Lockseed and remember my sister saying it was a gatling gun type. Sadly, I never watched the movie specials, so all I can do is base it on common knowledge of gatling guns and hope it's enough. I kept the Goji and Poison Lockseeds as I could get two or three more uses before I would be forced to put them back. As I turn to head to the door, I look at the Lock Vehicle wall and decided to take one of the bikes. The [L.V.-02 Rose] also known as the Rose Attacker. I've ridden a dirt bike before. Mind you there were NO flips and tricks involved, it was just trips across a dirt road to the next town and back again, so that's that. I'm not Ricky Carmichael or Bob Hannah so don't expect me to do anything special that'll wind up having me bust my ass up with broken bones.

I leave [The Room] and as soon as I come too, I hear knocking on my door. I get up quickly and open it to see a bald, muscle man, I didn't recognize, standing there with a bucket in hand. "Who…?"

"I'm Dirk Highwater, I'm bringing you a pail of water to clean yourself with." He said in a stern manner.

"Thanks." I take the pail and set it next to the chair. I turn to take off my clothes when I noticed Mr. Highwater look at me with strange eyes. I'm beginning to feel nervous. "Can I help you?"

"I had a talk with my wife last night." He said flatly. My blood froze. Oh God! Don't tell me she told him about the seducing thing! Is that REAL reason for why he brought the bucket of water, to clean up the crime scene!? I don't want to get murdered first thing in the morning! "Are you sure there's nothing between you and Little Buko?" SAFE!

"Positive." I quickly told him as I calm down. "Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely girl, but I need to focus on what I came here for and then move on to Kalimdor. Chances are, we might not see each other again."

"I see…" He had a face that was a mix of relief and disappointment. "I would have liked it if Buko settled down outside the Darkwood forest, away from all this death and madness."

"She stayed here because she loves this town and the people in it." I told him. "If she wanted to leave she could have left, she strong enough to do so."

"I know, but as a father, or in my case, foster-father, I can't help but worry about my little girl." He said with a slight smile. He turned towards the door. "My wife is making breakfast, so don't take too long." As he was walking out of the room, he stopped and looked at me. "And my wife doesn't like scrawny guys like you." I choked a bit and that made him laugh.

* * *

I walked the streets with a full stomach. That woman can COOK! I'm almost sad that she didn't try to seduce me. I would have been putty in her hands. I was walking with Buko to the Night Watch headquarters and she began to talk to me.

"So did my parents say anything to you?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing much." She sighs in relief. "Just, that they want me to be the father of your babies." She tripped a bit.

"THEY WHAT!?" I don't know if she's mad or embarrassed, but her face was red to up her ears. "How could they do that!?"

"Because they love you and want you to have a better life than they had. It's what parents do." I told her simply.

"…" She became quiet for the rest of the way. I'm sure she'll figure it out when she's got kids of her own.

* * *

When we entered the building, Night Watch members were scrambling left and right. It seemed that something happened near the edge of town. Buko wanted to join, but she already had her duty to guide me and never sees a job half-done. When we got to the back office the door was open and Althea was putting the last parts of her armour on. She looked up.

"Get in!" We entered, closing the door behind us. That when we noticed another Night Watch member standing there in full armour. It was a woman with light grey hair and hetocomac eyes. She had an air of an expert around her. She most likely had a number of battles under her belt even though she looks about 25-27. Her frame was slim athletic. I turn to see Althea finish her preparations. "These been an incident of sorts near the farmlands and some of us are heading there to deal with it."

"You need us to come along?"

"No. Your mission remains, head to Raven Hill, scout out the location. If there are survivors, rescue them. If there's enemies, get back here and report. If it's the combination of the two, I'll leave it up to you."

"Okay then."

"Now I was planning to send you with a couple of Night Watchers but one is already in your company so that leaves an open spot." She looks at the Watcher next to us. "Royce, you will fill that spot."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"By the way, here." She pulls out a set of leather armour similar to mine only in black. "I noticed that your armour doesn't seem to fit you, so I got you some new ones."

"Thank you, I'll pay you for it." I was about to reach for my money bag when Althea stopped me.

"That won't be necessary. Think of it as an advanced payment for your services."

"Oh. Alright." I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Now get going. And don't forget to report your findings at the front desk when you return."

"""Yes, Ma'am/Boss!""" We said, heading out.

* * *

When we left, Royce had us head to the stables to get some rides to Raven Hill. Both girls went over to see what they could ride, while I switch my gear. It felt better than before as everything fit me more or less. Now lest see what we got here in the stables… Horses, horned and unhorned, of course, a mule, and a… A WHITE SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!? Who the hell owns-!

"You're staring." Said a muscular, black haired man with depressing face. "That [Ghost Saber] hates to be stared at."

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine, as long as you understand."

"You are?"

"Steven Black, I'm the [Stable Master] here. Are you looking to rent a mount?"

"Well…"

"We're back." Said Buko as she and Royce brought a pair of strong looking horses. "Where's yours, Sir Nick?"

"Sir Nick?" Royce looked at Buko and then at me.

"She called me Sir and I wanted her to call me Nick. So she compromised and now she calls me Sir Nick." I shrugged.

"Fair enough. But she has a point, where is your steed?"

"I have a different form of transportation." I show them the closed Rose Lock Vehicle. "I'll open it once we get to the town exit." Though unsure of what I meant, they nod. They pay for their rides and we left the stables.

* * *

Outside the town, the two Watchers got on their horses and looked at me. I took out the Rose Lock Vehicle and pressed the button on the side, before tossing it forward. The lock grew in size as it unfolded into a Honda dirt bike. It had green and black colours and red points, with the light fixture in the shape and colour of a red rose. Both of the girls looked in shock as to how it came from a hand held lock.

"What is that contraption!?" Royce asked.

"It a Motocross bike." I answered as I got on. There were gloves and a helmet on top. Let's put them on, since I don't want to splatter my grey matter on the ground if something happens. "Let's go!" They nod and I twist the lever. {GrrrrRRRRrrrrrRRRR-RRRRR!} Yeah… That's the sound that does the job. "Girls, we ride until the sun rises!" Royce gave me an odd look, while Buko sighed as she was somewhat used to my antics. We set out for Raven Hill.

Now, it's been a few years since I rode one, but riding on a motocross bike is awesome. I move past the trees and, although I'm moving a pace behind the girls, as they know where Raven Hill is, I get a quick view of the woods and there are a few paths that leads down south. Royce told me that one of them leads to Stranglehold. As we rode past, I kept note of that as we kept going. Soon enough, we made it to the Raven Hill entrance… what's left of it anyway.

We got off our rides, putting mine back in lock form and the girls tying their horses to posts, we walk in. It was dark so the creep factor was at max with the feeling that zombies would come out in droves to eat our flesh-Okay, I really need to stop that. My heart ain't good for this sort of thing if I go and scare myself like this.

As we walked, there were some wooden houses that had fallen to disrepair over the years. One flat out collapsed. Buko told me that during it's hey-day, this town was called Sunnyglade, but it got sacked like Novgorod during the [First War] and, after rebuilding the town, the inhabitants renamed it Raven Hill to honour the dead. After that, things were cool for some number of years, even safely getting through the [Second War]. They even had a school that produced the best embalmers Azeroth had ever seen… until the dead rose and murdered most of the inhabitants. Yeah... After struggling to combat what had once been their loved ones, most townspeople gave up and fled east to Darkshire. Apparently Buko and Royce's parents emigrated from there when their parents were just children.

Now the town is as dead as the ghosts that haunt it. Some people tried to take it back but those endeavours usually ended with the undead increasing their ranks. Save for a few people, no one really lives here… Wait… I look around with my ear out. Whispering? No, whoever it is, they're some distance away. "Girls, I think there's someone here."

"Where?" Buko asked.

"I hear voices from the northeast." Royce said with her ear out. We carefully move in that direction for a few minutes, and the voices get louder. Once we got close enough we hid behind a small hill and took a look. There were giant shadows walking around and a group of people in the back but the darkness made it hard to make out their looks.

"TAKE THE REST TO CAVE, KILL ANY THAT RESIST!" Said a mean voice.

"Mama, Papa!" Said a girl's voice. Hearing that, we moved quickly while I strapped on my driver. As soon as we got there, large, muscular, pot-bellied brutes, holding clubs and other blunt weapons were carrying people… Furry people?

"WAAAAA!" Cried a little wolf girl. She was next to two bodies… The one wearing full armour stomped up to her and glared.

"SHUT UP, YOU MAKE MY HEAD HURT!" But she kept crying. So he raised his weapon intending to smash her. LIKE HELL, I'M JUST GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

"HEY, BITCH!" I yelled. Both the giant and the others looked in my direction. "You got a problem with her, then you've got a problem with me!"

"Are you crazy!?" Royce said, mad at me. "Those are [Splinter Fist Ogres]! They kill first and ask questions never! I get saving the girl, but do you intend to fight them!?"

"It'll be fine, Royce!" Buko told her comrade. "Since this became a rescue mission, that mean's the decision falls to him, and he can take care of himself! We need to get into position to save the hostages!"

"But he has no weapon!" She said.

"He IS a weapon!" On que, I pull out the Poison Lockseed and unlock it. **[POISON]** The purple metal fruit came down from the sky zipper. The Ogres, hostages, and Royce looked in surprise.

"WHAT THAT!?" The armoured Ogre yelled.

"My POWER!" I hop off the hill and land on my feet. **[LOCK ON]** "HENSHIN!" **[COME ON – POISON ARMS – "TASTE OF ETERNAL SLE~EEEP!"]** Decked out in full armour, I looked at the Ogres who were standing at the ready for battle.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He demanded. If I'm going to say who I am, then I may as well make a production out of it, cuz' I going HAAMF! I think I'll use dad's favourite rider show from when he was a kid and work from there.

"The Heavens call... Azeroth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains!" I pull out the Poison Bringer from my shield and pointed it at the sky. "I am the Warrior of Justice, Kamen Rider… ATHENS!" A light from the moon above broke through the darkness and shined on me, making my armour reflect it and seem like I was glowing, putting me in full chuunibyou mode!… I'm serous! I'm not making this shit up!

I point my sword at the metal wearing Ogre "You, who dares to treat life like a toy, prepare yourself!" I begin to walk to the Ogres and they reacted.

"WHAT YOU DOING!?" Yelled the metal Ogre to his men. "STOP HIM!" The others shook off the shock and ran at me with their weapons held in the air. 10 Ogres, all armed, and apparently dumb as a sack of shit? I've got this.

The first one to reach me was an unarmoured Ogre with a battle axe. He lunged at me, looking to make a quick kill. I block his weapon with my shield and felt his strength. Even with the boost this armour gives me, he's not some light weight. I kick him straight in the stomach, making him fall. He didn't think I had the power to hurt him and was unprepared for it. I stab his weapon arm. He drops his axe and I bash him on the head with my shield, knocking him out. Two more attacked at the same time with wooden clubs. I block both with sword and shield and warded them off by turning around and sliced one on the chest before jumping away from the one behind me. He missed his swing and accidentally chopped his buddy's head off.

"OOPS!" He said, before going after me again.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Buko and Royce were at the small hill.

"Royce." Buko called her while keeping her voice down. "Royce!"

"Huh!?" She snapped out of it. "What… What was that!? Is he the Emissary of the Light!?"

"I… don't know. His powers do seem divine somehow, but we'll deal with that afterwards."

"Right, the hostages!" Royce peeked out from the hill and saw them at the back. She knew they were Worgen of a different type, plus there were some humans mixed in. She needed timing to save them all. "All right, we move through the shadows and try to sneak them out one by one."

"Got it!"

They move past the trees, leaving them only when they were sure no one was watching them. Once they got close enough, Buko got the hostages attention.

"Who…?" Said a female Worgen in priestly garbs.

"Shhh." Buko quietly took her and Royce escorted her to a nearby cliff, where the Worgen hid from sight. This kept going until all of them had been safely removed from the battlefield.

* * *

I was wearing the Goji Arms and had taken out 8 of the ogres, they were dead from their own stupidity. Seriously, I only moved around them and they go and kill each other by accident. Dumb asses. "Is this all you got? I've had better fights with my laundry!"

"STUPID HUMAN! I KILL YOU!" Said the metal ogre's last henchmen. He ran towards me, holding his sword in a thrusting motion. I quickly move to the side and slashed at his back, leaving bloody claw marks. He fell into a roll and looked at me with complete hatred. "ME KILL!" He jumped into the air, something I didn't expect, and raised his sword.

"Oh, no you don't!" I hit the Cutting blade thrice. **[GOJI – SPARKING!]** My armour folded back into metal fruit form and spun as soon as the ogre hit. He got caught in the rotation and flew off, landing on his back, on top of the first ogres axe, ending him quick. My armour unfolded and I look to the ogre in charge. He takes a step back and reaches for his mace.

"YOU THINK YOU STRONG? YOU NOTHING! ME, ZZARC'VUL, HAVE PEOPLE TO KILL IF YOU TRY ANYTHING!"

"What people?" I asked with a smug grin under my helmet. Those Watchers work miracles.

"WHAT, YOU HAVE NO EYES!? THESE PEople… HUH!?" He then noticed that the hostages were gone. "WHERE THEY GO?"

"Away from you." I begin to walk towards him. "I going to hit you like it's my job, now."

As this was going on a black creature was slithering along the dark grass. It reached the ogre with the axe in his back and latched on to his head and sank it's body in. "uuuurrrrrrr…" It shook and shuttered before rising up. "uuuurrrrrRRRRRR!"

"SUMBO'VUL, YOU LIVE? COME HELP KILL THIS PUNY MAN!" Sumbo'Vul walked between us and headed to his ally. It was at that moment I noticed a familiar black tail end on the back of his head.

"WHAT WRONG? WHY YOU LOOK AT ME STRANGE?" Sumbo didn't answer as he lunged at Zzarc and caught him in a bear hug. He then proceeded to bite him on his exposed neck. "AAAGH! WHAT YOU DOING!?" Sambo mindlessly bit harder until he tore off a large chuck of flesh and proceeded to drain his prey of bodily fluids making a bloody mess. Zzarc tried to get away but the unnatural strength Sumbo possessed kept him in a tight hold. Eventually they fell to the ground, with Zzarc making gurgling sounds as blood poured from his mouth and nose. His eyes rolled up as his life slipped away. Death was his only salvation. After having his fill Sambo's body turned black and exploded in a burst of blood and guts. I moved away as his entrails flew at me.

In his place was another black creature it had large bull like horns and lost the pot-belly that it's host had, leaving a six pack in it's place. It's face was mannequin-like, only this time it had an ogre's face frame. It moved at me with a speed that didn't give me time to dodge. I blocked the hit with the gauntlet section of my claws, but that only sent me flying back into a tree, breaking it in half. "Ughh…" I get up, but barely. I need to take the fight to him! I hit the Cutting Blade twice **[GOJI – AU LAIT!]** Energy charged into my claws and I jump into the air, with the moon on my back. I spin at high speed and dive at my target. It holds one hand out and blocks me as I try to spin drill through it. He closes his hand on my claws catching me and punches me into a building. "GAAAAHH!" Open my eyes and the first thing that greets me is pain. My body hurt from that.

"AAAAAHHH!"

I hear screaming and force my body to get up. I jump out of the hole in the wall and see that monster moving towards the people, while Buko and Royce had their swords out. I muster as much speed as possible and practically flew at him like a bullet from hell. I drove my claws deep into his back and held on tight. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"

"But what about you!?" Buko looked at me worried.

"Don't worry about him, he gave us an order, besides we'd only get in his way!" Royce told her fellow Watcher. "Come on people, let's get out of here!" Everyone ran following them. Then one of Worgen women noticed something.

"Where's Tanai!? TANAI!" When Royce heard her, she turned around and saw the little Worgen girl watching the fight.

"DAMN KID!" She ran past everyone, and called out to Buko. "Lead them to safety!"

"GOT IT!" She said taking the lead role.

I was holding on for as long as I could, but he managed to reach back and grabbed me. I swung me into the ground and was about to do it again, when a small rock hit him. He turn around and saw his attacker, the little girl, and tossed me aside. As he walked up to her, Royce grabbed the kid and tried to move away, but the monster was suddenly right next to her. He reach out to grab her but Royce kick jumped away from him while holding the girl. I struggle to get up. Pain came from several areas in my body. Rib, Hip, Thigh, and Shoulder. Ether broken or cracked at least. I look up and see him chase the two girls. I demanded my body to work and pull out the Watermelon Lockseed. **[WATERMELON]** A round metal watermelon came from above. **[LOCK ON – COME ON – WATERMELON ARMS - "MIDARE-DAMA, BA-BA-BA-BANG!"]** The purple sections on my Ride Wear became deep red and In my hands was Melon shield that had a gatling gun attached. I felt new strength as rose up. The energy boost from this Lockseed numbed the pain, time to go to work! I aim at the monster, bracing myself for any kick back, and fired.

{CLICK! rrrrRRRR-RATATATATATATATATA!} Bullets hit the monster and tore through it's skin. I stopped firing so the two could get away, without getting hit. The monster ran with it's hands out to grab me and as soon as I knew they got away, I unleashed hell on Azeroth. "OKAY, I'M RELOADED!" {rrrrRRRR-RATATATATATATATATATAT!} I fired away with the intention of turning that thing into a black bloodstain but this time it took the hits and with strength alone reach out to get me. "Hah…hah…" I felt tired. I don't know why but I feel like I just ran a marathon. I know I hurt but this is too sudden... Unless... Is this Lockseed eating my stamina!? Damn! If that's the case then I gotta go for broke! I fire away while running at the monster, and jump double kicked him into the ground. I jump, feet first, on top of his chest and aim the weapon at close range. I hit the Cutting Blade thrice **[WATERMELON – SPARKING!]** The gatling gun charged up as the monster reached for me. As soon as it finish charging, I pulled the trigger and fired. The blast blew me back and left a hole that you couldn't see the bottom. The monster had no torso. Just arms, legs, and a head. It turned into smoke and faded away. My transformation ended and I changed back. I was tired and in a lot of pain. What I wouldn't do for a pack or 60 of Morphine right now. I hear muffled sounds and painfully turned my head. I see the others running towards me. I can't really hear them. I'm just so tired. I think I'll… take a… quick… nap…

* * *

Author's Notes#: He's not dead.

And neither am I! A very close relative of mine had surgery and I am busy taking care of them right now. So it minimized my time for writing. MINIMIZED, NOT STOP. I'll keep going.

Now that Nick is a teenager he will be prone to do some things adults usually don't do, but he still has an adult mind, so he won't be too reckless.

The watermelon lockseed is uber stronk, but I don't want him using that too often so I kept the side effect of draining the user's stamina like in the Zangetsu special. The original I.D. for the lockseed is [L.S.-PROTO]. I just changed it to make it more free moving in name.


	3. The Dark Curtain

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Curtain

* * *

In a world covered in darkness, four creatures were standing across from each other in perfect "X".

"…!"

"What has happened?"

"One of my children had reached maturity but was shortly killed after."

"This has happened more than once."

"Indeed."

"There must be one who is capable enough to do this."

"Could it be the one called Elune?"

"She is forbidden to interfere with mortal matters."

"Then perhaps one of the Titans?"

"Save for the fallen one, I would doubt it."

"What if he has intervened?"

"Then he will fall like those who stood against us before."

"To insure our foothold I shall send the Chariot to scout out the lands."

"Must you?"

"Yes, he destroyed twelve worlds unnecessarily, perhaps the Hanged-Man should do it."

"Fine, I shall send that odd one."

* * *

Squeezing my eyes, I woke up to a slightly sore body and feeling heaviness on my arms. I look to my left and see that little Worgen girl from before sleeping on me. I would guess her to be… 11, 12? More importantly, why is she sleeping on me? "Hmm…mumble…" I then look to my right to see, Buko sleeping on a chair with her head and folded arms on top of mine. While the whole 'flower on each hand' came to mind, I decided to let my body rest a bit more. I close my eyes and enter [The Room].

Inside, I find my body is a little heavier than normal, but it's only a minor nuisance. As much as I wanted to check myself, I preferred to do that outside of my secret space. Looking at the wall I see my Warring Driver. On closer inspection I noticed scratches and dings on it were slowly fading away. Under the Driver was the same timer that the Lockseeds had and from the looks of it, I have to wait ten more minutes before it's useable again. "Hmm… So the more damage the belt receives the longer it takes to repair?" Well then damn. If that happens, that'll put me at a disadvantage when I'm in the thick of it. I might need to invest in a sword or something in the meantime. Sighing, I walk over to the second wall and looked around until I found the Watermelon Lockseed. Damn thing tried to eat my health like fucking Pac-Man. I think I'll leave that thing for emergency uses only. I see the Poison and Goji Lockseeds are back in place. They seem okay but the timer under them was pretty high, so I leave them alone until the day after tomorrow. I think back as to how I passed out and realized something.

"I really over did it, didn't I?"

I need to figure out how to beat those guys without putting myself in a hospital. Still, I bet I looked really cool with the whole mix of silver and blood red. The SWAG levels!

Sigh… OK, playtime's over, it's medical time. Now from how I remember:

I had trauma in the rib cage, fractured to broken ribs starting from the first, second, and possibly the third pair. I may also most likely have a crack in the sternum and possibly the manubrium from the sound I heard when that faceless guy smashed me into the ground like a club. Injuries to the both my legs and my right thigh, most obvious places would be the femur and fibula since he grabbed my legs so tightly with one hand.

As for the hip area, I'd have to assume the iliac crest and the anterior superior iliac spine on both sides were damaged as my hips were seriously roughed up from the way I was swung around. My left Shoulder areas would have to include the shoulder blade, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't damaged. My best guess would be the tuberosity, both greater and lesser, and perhaps the acromion. My real worry is that he broke my clavicle or at the very least just a small fracture. Worst case scenario, it could potentially injure nearby nerves and blood vessels. And from my body screaming at me when I passed out, I can bet that I have more injuries that I might not be able to diagnose.

"Damn, I'm not looking forward to moving around when I get back."

It could take a couple years before I can get back to snuff, and the chances are too high that I might not be able to walk right let alone run. I'd need a hospital but this is a world were something like that is hard to come by… sigh… I really need to find a way to learn some healing spells. Well, I won't be able to see the extent of my injuries until I'm back in the real world.

Hmm? The heaviness seems to be going away. I walk over to the Driver and saw that it had finished five minutes ago. I decide to look around a little more, seeing as I still had time to kill, and notice that there was a black line on the floor behind the third and fourth wall. I squat down and touch the line but nothing happens. I feels like the line is rough and it's as if it was just about to rise from beneath the floor. Guessing that it was one of those things that I'd find out in time, I got up and walked to the Driver and grabbed it off the wall, It looked brand new. I then look at the Genesis Core. I tried to take it off, but it held fast. I'm able to touch it so, I guess I have to wait until I really need it? Who knows? I can wait.

I headed for the door and left.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was alone. Slowly and carefully getting up, I also noticed something was off about me. "Huh?! There's no pain?" I checked my body, but no signs of any real damage, save for the scratches here and there. It was as if the Hell-Made-Reality injuries were a lie. "What happened?" I sat up on the bed and noticed my armour and boots were on the floor and my cloak and shirt had been put on the dresser. I get up from the bed, put on my shirt, and walk to the window. I look outside and see that I'm on the second floor. Buko and Royce are talking with the people that were rescued, while the Worgen kid was sitting quietly with the hooded Worgen woman who was holding a tall staff with a hoop on top.

"Morning!" I called out. They heard me and the three of the four ran inside. I sit down on a chair next to me and wait as I hear footsteps from the stairwell.

"Nick!" Said Buko. It's about time she called me by my name without the honorifics.

"Master Tanaka!" Royce called. How nice that she cares abou-WAIT! Why did she call me MASTER Tanaka?!

Before I could ask, the little Worgen girl ran to me without saying anything. "…" The Worgen priestess just stood there. When the other three walked up to me, I stood up from my seat. That's when Buko got close, she smiled… And then she punched me in the stomach, knocking me back into the chair and shocking everyone else.

"Oooh…! WHA…. WHY… gah!" I managed to breathe out.

"That's for almost getting yourself killed!" She took a half hour to yell and complain, while I sat there and took it cuz' I DID deserve it. After she finally finished, she mumbled that she was glad I was alright. I managed to settle my stomach when and was about to say something again, when the Worgen girl jumped on to my lap. Her tail was wagging as she looked at me and I saw the cute puppy eyes staring back from under me.

"Umm… I remember you from before I beat the ogres, but what's your name, Kid?"

"…" She just stared at me without flinching. From her puffy eyes, it's safe to assume she was crying some time ago. Oh, yeah… her parents… they…

"Her name is Tanai Longwind." Said the Worgen woman in a husky voice as she calmly walked in. She wore a hooded blue and silver embroidered robe that hugged her figure eight body and carried a hooped staff that had a blue gem floating in the middle. "And I'm Sister Elsington. On behalf of our group, I thank you for saving us." So she's a nun? A priestess?

"You don't have to thank me, it's the least we could do to save you all… Though, I wish we could have come sooner." I answered, looking at Tanai. Her tail drooped a bit, so I patted her on the head a little.

"Yes… Some things can't be helped." She said with her face showing sadness. "They were good friends of mine…"

"I'm sorry for your loss." She then looked up and locked eyes with me. OK, in all honesty, she's quite cute in a "Wolfy" kind of way, but being stared at with those sharp eyes is kinda... "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"I don't really mind that my comrades hear our conversation." I told her.

"…As you wish." She sat down on the edge of the foot of the bed across from me. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"Human."

"…" She had a look that doubted me. "Completely?"

"Yes." I told her, while feeling a familiar question coming in some form or another. "26 and counting."

"Are you sure that you are not of elven lineage in some form?" Dammit, I knew it!

"100% human." I'm getting tired of explaining my species here!

"…If that is the case then I will not press further." She told me, but I don't think she's convinced. "Moving on, why are you in these dark lands?" I'm more inclined to ask why the twenty questions but maybe I can get information if I'm somewhat, honest about.

"I'm… someone tasked with helping an "Acquaintance" of the "Elder" from my homeland." I explained, while choosing my words carefully. "And along the way to [Booty Bay], I wound up in [Darkshire]." Elsington looked at me with eyes that sought the truth. Since I didn't really lie, it seemed like she had an understanding where I was getting at.

"Though I believe you have omitted or altered certain parts, you have basically told me enough of the truth." She looked satisfied, I think? "Then there is the power of your abilities." Quickly enough, the others perked up their ears. "I would like to know the nature of them. It feels divine, yet foreign."

"You'll probably think I'm crazy if I tell you."

"I assure you, I will not judge." Elsington said. I looked at her and now I'm wondering, should I tell her… The less people know about the truth of my existence, the better, but what do I tell them… I guess I can fudge the truth a bit. I wouldn't be lying per say. Well, let's see what happens.

"The power I wield is from a place called Helheim, a civilization of light that is now long gone. My people have had ties with them (Via TV production) and I am the currently the only one to have access to it's power thanks to the Elder using the power of light to access to forest that houses that power and the fruits that grow there."

She nodded and motioned to go on.

"By unlocking the seeds of the various fruits, the abilities they represent take form and cloak me in nature's divine armour and weapons that both vary from Lockseed to Lockseed." They looked at me in surprise, so I continue before they can fully process this. "I had been tasked as a "Kamen Rider" to help this world with the power of nature and light as my strength."

"And "Athens" is your true name?" Buko was the one to ask me.

"No and yes." I answered. They looked at me in confusion. "No, because Nick Tanaka is my real name. Yes, because that is the Rider name I go under."

"I still don't understand." Buko kept her confused, yet cute face. "Why would you need to have a second name and what exactly is a kaman rider?

"How do I put it? Ka-MEN Rider is the Title. It's meaning is to serve and protect the people and administer justice wherever it is needed, even at the cost of one's own happiness." Prime examples would be the Showa Riders.

"Wow…" Buko mumbled in surprise. Royce had her arms folded with her eyes closed, Elsington made a small smile… I think, I can't tell with that muzzle, and Tanai still had something of a poker face, but her tail wagged harder. "A-and what about Athens, what does that mean?"

"As for Athens, it is the name I am dubbed as under the armoured mask, so as to differentiate me from the others, much like past Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, and the like." She nods as they take in everything that I've told them.

"Since there were others," Royce pointed out. "Where are they then? Surely they could handle whatever quest is asked of them."

"They are… in another place far from here." I answered with a shrug. "Beyond the reach of mortal hands."

"…" The sister was in deep thought. She looked at me and then nodded. "Very well then, I believe I understand this somewhat, but who is this acquaintance you speak of?"

"That's the problem, I don't really know." I admitted.

"You're kidding." Buko said in disbelief. "How are you supposed to help this "Acquaintance" you speak of if you do not know who they are or where to find them?"

"Hey, I was told to help but I wasn't sure how to go about it until that "Acquaintance" or someone connected to them appeared in front of me and gave me a clue: Kalimdor."

"What would be there?" Asked Elsington.

"The Night elves." I answered. "Their leader is the one I have to speak to."

"I heard stories of those who wander into their forests unwittingly." Royce said with a grim look. "None of them good, and those who invade, even worse."

"Ugh, I know…" I was chilled to the bone at the thought of arrows landing on me like that 300 movie. I shook off that image. "But luckily I got something to help with that." I get up and walk to my satchel, taking out the totem that Ms. Curehoof gave me. "I just show them this and, hopefully, I won't get turned into target practice." They didn't seem satisfied, but accepted it somewhat and I started putting on my gear, but then I began to wonder about their future. "So what happens now?"

"We are not sure." Buko answered. Royce then stepped in.

"Once the Stonewall Ogres find out that their leader has fallen, they'll fight to see who leads them next, and that won't take long. After that, they'll come and find whom ever did the deed in the first place and kill them and anyone else related."

"So staying is no longer an option…" Sister Elsington looked disheartened.

"Don't worry, Elly, We'll figure something out." I told her.

"My name is not-?" Elly was stopped by Buko who shook her head to have her give up. "Fine, then. But where should we go?"

"No. The real question: IS there a place they can go to that they would be at least safe for the time being?" Royce mused.

"What about Darkshire?" I asked. "Couldn't they relocate there?"

"That's going to be hard." Buko answered. "There are quite a few people that already have a negative image about Worgens already. They would be scared to have them around even though we know these folks are good people."

"Hmm…" How can we help these people if everyone is scared of – Hey, Wait! "Buko, you said quite a few had a negative view of them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then there are those who have a positive or, at the least, a neutral view of them?"

"What are you getting at?" Royce asked.

"I believe he is saying that we should appeal to the ones that may still view us as a race of people and not as monsters." Elly answered. "But will it work?"

"We'll just have to get the Night Watch members that are willing to help and try to slowly get people used to peaceful Worgen." I explained. "Hopefully, Althea is one of the willing."

"It's a long shot. In any case we should get going." Buko then walked to me. "Are you fine with travel?"

"I'm good to go," I answered. "But I wonder how I got fully healed in the first place."

"I healed your wounds as best I could, but it was strange." Elly answered. "I've never seen someone recover so quickly before."

"Must be my disposition." I answered. "So you can use healing spells right? Can you teach me?"

"We'll see if I can another time." She said curtly as she walked out of the room. Translation: Not really.

"Right..." I said with slight disappointment. I finished adjusting my armour and headed to the door, with Tanai following closely. "Let's go, people."

"Alright." "Yes, Sir." "Of course."

* * *

We were outside the entrance of Raven Hill. Two of the people were taking head count, so as to make sure no one gets left behind and several more were putting supplies that they salvaged onto the caravans that they cobbled together using wood from the surrounding houses. They used the horses we came with and hooked them on the caravan to pull them.

I was in [The Room] getting another set of Lockseeds, the [L.S.-17 Blueberry] and the [L.S.-04 Melon]. Once I got what I needed, I left [The Room], but when I got back, I noticed Buko, Royce, and Tanai staring at me. Is my fly open or something? Nope, barn doors closed. So what is it? "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, Master Nick. It's just that, you don't seem like the type to meditate." Royce answered.

"What, did you think the only types that do are old battle experts with long flowing white beards that tells you: "Ho-Ho-Ho! You lack focus, Young One!" I told her while making an old Kung-Fu master's face and voice, while stroking a non-existent beard. No one laughed. Damn it, I thought it was funny, didn't you? Why are you all looking away? HEY!

"I doubt any old warrior would sound like that." Buko said. "By the way, Royce, why are you calling him Master?"

"Yeah, I'm not too keen on it either." I agreed. "It makes me feel old."

"My apologies, I didn't wish to offend you." She quickly said. "When we first met at the Night Watch headquarters, I, at first, thought you a complete buffoon who foolishly blundered into victory."

"Hey…" I complained, but Royce continued.

"But after seeing that divine entrance and how you called yourself a "Kamen Rider", that holds a duty of those who serve and protect, even at one's own personal cost, I understood that you were using the façade of an idiot to hide your true strength, only to show it when Justice is needed to be administered. From then on, I knew that I must treat you with the respect you deserved." Umm… Ow!

"Ain't nothing to offend." Though how she described how she saw me at first was kinda RUDE. "I'm not into the whole "Revere me" bit, so please, just call me Nick."

"If it is fine with you… Nick, then so be it." Royce reluctantly agreed. I hope this doesn't become an issue later.

"So now that that's over, can I ask how your Lock Seeds appeared in your hands from out of thin air?" Buko stared at my hands that held the Blueberry and Melon Lockseeds. "I mean one moment they were there and the next, they sort of "blink" into existence." Is that how it works? I sort of wondered how they would appear from another perspective.

"I focus my mind and enter a sort of "Spiritual plane" that allows me to gain the power that I decide is needed."

"That's kind of unfair somehow." Buko said with her arms crossed. Even I had to admit, it IS kind of cheaty. But…

"Well… Life is not fair in general." I reminded her. "I believe life likes to take sick pleasure in our suffering."

"Well it would be nice if it held back a bit." Buko smiled a little.

"If it did, we wold be all singing "Kumbaya" in our private estates, while drinking the finest wines and enjoying the fact that we can all grow old knowing that we would never have to worry about our neighbours pulling something because they are just as happy as we are."

"Not a bad way to live." Buko imagined before a confused look formed on her face. "But what's Cuum-By-Yaa?" I was about to answer when one of the male Worgen spoke with Royce. She nodded and turned to us.

"The people have been counted and the supplies have been packed. We are ready to leave when you are."

"Alrighty then." I got up and adjusted my cloak. "Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, where Nick had his battle that nearly ended with his life, the air vibrated and a hole opened up. A man floating upside-down came out from inside and looked around. He had a mannequin face with black regal clothing with gold lining. He made a sinister smile as he looked below him. Noticing a hole on the ground he floated down and reached out. Small wisps of smoke came out and he breathed it in.

"Haaa…" He said as if he was filling up on fresh air. "It seem you've had run a foul with someone who doesn't belong." He noticed a small black spider with red spots, crawling from one of the houses to it's web, it target, a small bug that got caught. The man in black raised his hand and the small wisp flew out, entering the small arachnid. He watched with delight as it changed and struggled in pain as it's exoskeleton grew in size and began to pale. It cracked and split open, revealing blue spots on a black carapace. It then quivered and grew again and repeated the process over and over. When he was satisfied that it had finished, he gave it a command in a joyful tone. "Find the one who did this and kill him." It looked at him with it's eight eyes, it made a shrill sound and left.

* * *

Three hours later, on the road, we were making time and believed we would make it to town by sun set when we were suddenly attacked by an army of black spiders the size of large dogs.

"HA!" Royce swung her sword from the air as she cleaved a giant black spider with red spots on its abdomen in half. Buko was firing her crossbows arrows at the ones that tried to get close to the lady warrior. I was currently in my rider form with the Melon Arms equipped as I guarded the caravan that held the few elderly and children. I blocked one of the spiders with the Melon Defender shield and cut it down with my Musou Saber. "The hell are these things!?"

"[Black Widow Spiders]!" Said another Worgen in glasses slashing at one that got too close. "One bite is all it takes to meet your ancestors!"

"Well, I love my Grandma, but I don't want to see her too soon! HAH!" I swung my saber down on another Black Widow, making a splatter with foul smelling green blood hitting the ground. I almost gagged. "Nasty!"

"Bear with it!" He said. "It's far better than the alternative! RAAHH!" He ripped his arachnid enemy into shreds. "My main wonder is why they are attacking in droves when they normally run from large groups like ours."

"Something must have whipped them into a frenzy!" Buko yelled in answer before firing another shot at one of the spiders creeping up to one of the defending Worgen.

* * *

Sister Elly was busy healing anyone who was injured on the field, when a yell came from her side. She felt an attack coming at her and jumped out of the way as a claw swiped at her. She safely landed on all fours, growling as she saw a large Black Widow Spider with blue spots as opposed to the small ones that had red. It slowly crawled towards the battle and from it's appearance, it was about the size of a small tank and just as strong as it knocked trees away. "By the moon, what is this?!" She asked in shock. She had never seen a spider that large but what really got her attention was the drool coming out of it's mouth and how it was corroding the ground. "Sister, quickly make haste! This abomination is too dangerous to be near-AAAH!" A blast of webbing fired out of it's mouth and hit the Worgen that was warning her, sticking him to the tree behind him. The force alone knocked him out. Elly wanted to see if he was okay but the massive spider swung at her with one of it's blade-like legs and began to slowly move towards the injured man. Dodging it the swing, she knew the best chance for his survival would be to lure the creature away from him. She threw a rock at one of it's eyes.

"Come, wrenched creature!" She taunted. "Perhaps you would prefer a meal worth eating!" After getting it's attention she moved away from the field making sure that it still followed.

* * *

"HAH!" I yelled as if finished off the last spider nearing the caravan. It's blood was dripping off my saber. "Is that the last of them?"

"I think so…" Said my comrade in arms, until he looked around in concern. "Wait, where is Sister Elsington?"

I looked around and didn't see her, I called out to the others, but no one saw her. I then began to worry. "Guys, I'm going to look for her." Royce then walked over to me. "I shall join you." After checking to make sure everything was safe around the caravan, we left to see if we could find the wayward Sister.

We didn't even take five minutes when we saw what looked like something massive had cut a path of destruction through the woods. We looked at each other and worried even more. After following the unnatural route, we came upon a cave. I was unsure if going in would be a smart choice but Royce called my attention.

"Nick, look!" She pointed at a piece of cloth hanging on a broken branch. Getting a closer look, we saw it had the same embroidering as the robe Elly wore. I then began heading into the cave without any delay. Royce followed close behind, protecting our six. The cave itself was a dark brown that turned grayer as we went deeper inside. Royce lit a torch as it got too dark to see. As we travelled down the tunnels, we heard movement from above us. Looking up, we saw some bats of some kind hanging upside down, but what got our attention was an opening. Looking at it normally, a regular human would need rope to get up there, but a Worgen would only need a good running start. Knowing that my armour had a fair jump strength, I told Royce that we should check the tunnel above us and to hold on to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and Royce braced herself. I carefully jumped, holding back my strength, we managed to barely get to the opening. As we fell, she jumped off me and grabbed the ledge, lifting herself up. I jumped again, this time with a little more power and got inside. I pulled the Pallete Slide Tab on the back of my Musou Saber and activated the gun part. Small dots of light turned on from the side of the blade and I readied it. If we run into something that needed a new set of holes in it, I assure you, I'd be happy to oblige. Hm? What's there to worry about, you say? Call me paranoid all you want, but I've seen Alien and I've played Dead Space! I know how some monsters could pop out of thin air and snatch your ass up before you realize what happened.

"Do you sense something?" Royce asked me with sharp eyes.

"I'm just being cautious." I told her.

"Going in prepared, even a little, could spell the difference between a scratch and grievous wounds." She said in agreement.

We walked on until we meet with two path ways. Royce got close to them and listened carefully.

"What's the word?"

"There is some odd sounds coming from this path." She said, pointing at the left path. "The right has an ominous feel to it though."

"Ominous how?" No Face-Huggers please!

"There's this feeling of something… unnatural… dwelling within." She said. She was tightening her grip on the blade. "Like that monster that you fought to the death with earlier."

"Then our choice is pretty clear, huh?" We headed into the right tunnel and continued onward, unaware of the movement in the left one getting louder. As we followed the path down, the tunnel started to widen and we began to have some more breathing room. Royce walked to her right and then stopped suddenly. I asked her what was wrong and she looked at her foot. She was stuck on some white substance and it looked stretchy. When I touched it, it held fast to my finger. Looking at it more, I realized it was similar to something. "Is this… Webbing?" Not taking chances, I took a piece of twig on the ground and lit it up using the torch. I then brought it to the web and it burned off, freeing Royce. "We better get going." Royce nodded and we headed out to the other side. As we kept going, the tunnel got wider until we entered a large room. I stepped inside-{CRUNCH!} I quickly jump back and saw I had stepped on something that looked like an odd pot. I bent down and picked up the pieces. It had a familiar feel. It was firm, but with a solid and rigid texture, almost like…!? I dropped it like a hot potato and looked around. That's when I saw it. Bones and lots of them. This was a nest! Still, as this was a dead end, I think we would need to backtrack to the floor below. Honestly, I'm really beginning to worry about Sister Elly. At this rate might be… No! Don't think that way! Until otherwise, she's still alive and needs saving. "Royce, I think we need to leave."

"Nick…" I turned around and saw her pointing at a black mass. She moved the torch over and showed a mountain of dead Black Widow Spiders. Damn it! It's a Spider's nest and whatever killed these things might still be around! "NICK, LOOK OUT!"

I turned around and raised my Melon Defender, only the wind up flying into a pile of bones. I shook my head and saw the biggest spider in my entire fucking life! I was about to girly scream so hard, my gender would change, but then I saw a white covered person on it's blue spotted thorax. They were wrapped from the neck down and had a furry face. I recognized the person immediately. "ELLY!" It was indeed the Worgen priestess. She was tied on to it's back and looked unconscious. "SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The spider had crawled across the ceiling and fired some green goo at me. I moved out of the way and it hit the mass of bones, melting them instantly. "HOLY-!" It moved again before I could finish as it fired another acid shot at me. I was not sure why but it ignored Royce and kept at me, not that I'm complaining mind you. Better me than her, as I'm the one with the armour.

I threw my Melon Defender at the spider and it dropped down to avoid it. I ran towards it with my sword in the air and slashed away at it, only for it to dodge me before the blade got close. Seriously, for a big guy, it moves fast! The Melon Defender came back to me and I grabbed it into a spin, throwing it like Captain America at the spider. Unfortunately, I lack his skills as it easily jumped away and the shield was embedded into the stone wall. I use the saber's gun mode and fired away as it moved left and right.

It rebounded off the wall and landed next to me, swinging one of it's legs. I couldn't move in time and wound up flung into a wall. Damn, that hurt! It the fired acid at me, that I managed to dodge and then fired webbing at a large stone. It kept the line and swung the thing like a flail. I jumped as it slammed the thing on the ground.

As it was busy with me, it didn't take notice of Royce as she was making preparations. She had put the torch down carefully and focused her mind, while mumbling a set of words that caused green energy to glow around her. She made a diamond shape with her hands and called out _"Trap Launcher!"_ A blue ball of light flew out a few feet ahead of her and landed, disappearing into the ground. "Nick, lead the spider over here!"

After hearing her, I moved to the area she had designated and jumped over the spot. "OVER HERE, YOU WEAK EXCUSE OF AN ARTHROPOD!"

"SCREEEEEEEE!" I don't know if it understood me but it moved quickly and stepped on the spot that Royce pointed at earlier. Blue energy flew up and three wisps of light burst away. Ice then grew out from the ground, wrapping around the spiders legs. It had a surrounding mist of frost as the eight-legged monster slowed down considerably. "Stop staring and take it out!" Royce ordered as the spider was struggling with the surprise trap.

"Right, got it!" **[LOCK OFF]** I took out my Lockseed and placed it on my Musou Saber. **[LOCK ON – ICHI, JŪ, HYAKU! – {Japanese kabuki music}]** "Take this, haaAAAAA!" **[MELON CHARGE – {Japanese flute play}]** Energy flowed as I horizontally cut the monster so as to not hurt Elly. "SCREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!" It struggled due to it having lost its legs and parts of it's bottom half while it fell on it's fluids, but before long it stopped moving. Royce jumped onto it's back and, using the torch, burned of the line that kept Elly bound to the spider's back. She then carried her off and jumped down towards me. The spider's acidic body fluids slowly burned and melted it's corpse until there was only a green and black mass of goo remained.

* * *

Back in the desolate town of Raven Hill, the man floating upside-down with one leg crossed over the other was smiling.

"Well, well, weeelll. That was verrry interesting." He said was he righted himself. He had witnessed everything. The attack on the Worgen caravan, the capture of Elly, and her rescue. But what caught his interest was the silver warrior who killed his enhanced spider. "I'd best let the masters know. And then have a little more fun in the process." His smile became wicked as he opened a gap and left inside to report to his masters.

* * *

Author's note#: Now I haven't said this but, this story is meant for clearing my head when I get writer's block.

Now I'm trying to level out the OC's OPness -Bad Pun- so as to show that he is not as powerful as one would think. And next chapter will show what his major weakness is. Look forward to it when available.


	4. Resolution

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4: Resolution

* * *

We returned to the caravan while carrying Elly, who came around once we arrived. Many of the Worgen were worried about her and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she woke up as she was their spiritual leader of sorts. She had told us about how she was attacked and saved one of the others by leading it away, but it caught her and dragged her off to the cave.

Me and two of the others, after hearing her story, left and quickly rescued the Worgen who tried to save her earlier. Due to being hidden in the backside of the trees, if you weren't looking for him, you wouldn't find him. After checking his vitals, I found that he may have a cracked rib from the impact of hitting the tree so hard, but other than that nothing else. I made an emergency splint to keep his back straight and we kept him level as we brought him with us. After coming back, Buko and Royce helped me create a set of makeshift beds and I then went to work on the members of the caravan that had minor injuries and didn't let Elly use her healing powers until I was sure she had rested and recovered properly.

Elly, complained a bit, but I gave her a serious look that said I wasn't budging from my decision and she gave up. Buko told me that the Worgen man, Hargoth, had woken up. I quickly headed over to him and saw Nadie, a Worgen woman, telling him to calm down as he struggled to get up.

"I've got this." I told her and she stepped back. "How's my patient?"

"S-Sister Elsington… The spider monster!" He said painfully trying to get up. I rushed to him and carefully laid him back down.

"It's okay, she was rescued in time." Hearing that he stopped moving and relaxed himself. "Now you have a cracked rib, so it's best that you stay still and just let yourself heal."

"Yes, Doctor…" He said trying to not to move so much. One of the Worgen women gave him tea that had something called Bogblossom that promoted sleep. After he fell out, I moved along to the next person.

By the time I had finished my rounds, it was well into the night. A camp was set up, with some of the Worgen and Buko guarding the caravan, with a fire was burning in the centre. I was in my tent and I couldn't sleep. I was too worried someone might need my help at any time. Plus, the thought of one of those ugly, big black spiders coming from the forest, sneaking into my tent, and suddenly getting me in my sleep, didn't help either. I was laying down when someone knocked on the cloth cover.

"Come in." I answered. The tent opened and Royce came in.

"Good work today."

"Thanks… Yawn!"

"You should get some sleep."

"I know, but I'm too worried about the patients in these woods." I got up from my futon and sat Indian-style. "So what brought you here? Feeling sick or is it a "Night Visit?"

"Ha. Ha." She fake laughed. "Actually, I came to check up on you."

"Me?" I asked. Was I sick looking without knowing it?

"Just yesterday you fought a battle that injured you in ways that could have ended your life or at the least kept you from using the sword again for the rest of your days. Surviving that, you fought again, against deadly Black Widow Spiders and later, did battle with a monstrous version of one," Royce said as she relayed the events that happened in the past two days. "And then, took the time to provide aid to the injured and even now, you still remain awake so that you'd be ready to fight or use your medical knowledge, if needed."

"And?" I don't really see the point here.

"Out of all of us, you need rest the most." Royce answered. "Even the most powerful need time to gather their strength."

"I guess you're right…" I said. "I'm just not used to sleeping in the woods."

"What, were you a sheltered child?" She asked in confusion.

"Something of the sort." I admitted. "I've never stepped on the battlefield until a few days ago." After hearing me, she fell silent for a short while. Then she had furrowed her brows.

"When was the first time you held a weapon in your hand?" She asked in a straight tone.

"Well, to be completely honest, the first time I held a sword was only a few days ago."

"…" She was completely speechless at that. She took another full minute before speaking again. "But your power…?"

"That was from the armour."

"Then…!" Her eyes lit up as if it all made sense. "I see…"

"What?"

"I thought it was strange," She explained. "When you fought the Splinter Fist Ogres, I thought you were being sloppy with your movements on purpose."

"Nope. Pure amateur night."

She nodded and then she then asked me something that I didn't expect. "Would you like to learn how to fight?"

"Really?!" I didn't expect this. "Yes, I would like that very much!" I jumped at that chance. Since Elly wasn't going to teach me how to cast healing spells at the moment, I may as well learn how to use a weapon properly. Maybe next time I wouldn't end up in such a pitiable state when I fight another of those black monsters. As we spoke on the subject, Tanai came in with a small pillow. She looked half asleep as she walked past Royce as if she wasn't even there and fell out on my lap. My head was completely full of question marks as Royce smiled and quietly got up.

"Where are you going?" I whispered to her. She's not leaving me to baby sit, is she?

"It's late, and I need my sleep until my shift in an hour." She told me, before falling into a teasing mood. "Good luck with the kid, Papa."

"Wait a min-!" I was about to complain, but Tanai shuffled a bit and I clammed up. Royce kept her smile, which grew more brilliant, and left my tent. I look at the little girl and had to admit, she was adorable. Resigning to my fate, I move her carefully and laid her down on my floor bed, covering her with my blanket. I then took my hooded cloak off the hook, rolled it up, and used it as a pillow for her head. Seeing as she was comfortable, I laid on the ground and tried to sleep. I'm probably going to have neck problems in the morning.

* * *

The next day, we were past the halfway point to town. We were completely on guard so that yesterday's surprise battle didn't repeat itself today. The horses were moving at brisk pace as we saw the Darkshire entrance. We stopped and had the caravan move to a thicket to hide them.

"Royce, stay with the group." I ordered. "Buko and I will head to the Night Watch Headquarters and try to talk Althea into letting the Worgen stay here, hopefully long term." Royce nodded and we left.

When we got to town, things felt like the first time I came here, dark and dreary. We made a beeline for the NWH and entered. Watchers were moving about here and there. Some were putting on their armour, others were taking them off. A couple saw us and then moved on to their own business. We walked over to the Althea's office and knocked. "Come in!" We opened the door and saw the leader of the Night Watch fighting her greatest foe: Paperwork.

"The hell do they need new swords for?" She grumbled. "They just got these last week." She stamped a red mark on the paper and tossed it to a growing pile. "Need room for drying meat!?" She then made a shocked face the warped into a frown. "Denied, were not a storage facility!" She slammed another red mark on the paper and tossed it to the pile.

"Excuse me." Buko called.

"Next time, I'll definitely get Halvas to at least help me with this monster." {STAMP}

"Pardon me." I called but nothing doing.

"Couldn't I just burn this stuff so as to save on heating during winter?" {STAMP}

""HELLO!"" We both yelled.

"Huh!? Wha-OH! I'm so sorry, give me a moment." She moved some of the paperwork to another desk and headed over to us. She changed her facial expression to a leader and questioned us. "So what's the status of Raven Hill?"

"It turned into a rescue mission." I answered her. We told her everything that happened and then told her our plans. "Well?"

"Well, what?" She asked with a bewildered look. "Even if the Worgen are not the monsters we fear, I very much doubt the town is going to very welcoming."

"So, no then." I asked with a pleading look. If I could only pull off the Puppy Pout…

"…Sigh… I'll ask the mayor." She finally decided. "Ultimately, the decision lies with him. If he says no, then there's nothing I can do."

"Then let's go now." I told her.

"He's a busy public official." Althea warned. "I doubt very much that he would just see us at the drop of a hat."

"Can't know without trying." I said. "Let's go, Buko!"

"R-right." She replied as she began to follow.

"Well, aren't you two close." She pointed out with a slight frown, stopping our tracks. Aww, is she jealous?

"Friends are supposed to be close." I told her. "Now let's go, ladies!"

"Huh…" Althea made an amused smirk and led the way over to the Mayor's office. "I doubt it'll work…"

* * *

"I love the idea…" Said a tall, lean man sitting behind a desk. His hair was dark as midnight and long, reaching his shoulders. He wore a pair of dark boots and pants. A collared dress shirt and black vest with silver trim. He had a monocle on one eye. A thick goatee covered his jaw and he held an aura of a seasoned veteran, as if he fought hundreds of battles. He was Lord Ello Ebonlocke, Mayor of Darkshire, and father to Althea. "…Is what I want to say, but I have to think about the people who don't know enough about the Worgen. They're scared enough as it is with undead roaming around and all sorts of maladies that seem to plague us as of late."

"But they're not dangerous!" I argued. "They just want to live in peace and protect what little they have. They've got nowhere else to go."

"And I can understand that, but until the people can get a favourable opinion of them, it's out of my hands. I don't want a witch hunt on the innocent if things get worse. As it is, public opinion is they are part of the source of the problems we've been getting."

"But-!" I was about to respond to that but the Mayor raised his hand.

"I know what you're about to say, and I think that's hog wash too, but the ones who also think so, including us, are strictly in the minority."

"Fa-Mayor, is there nothing we can do?" Althea asked. "Surely there must be some way we can go about changing their minds."

"Unless something big happens that they would play an active role helping us, I don't think there's much I can d-!" Before the Mayor could finish his sentence, a townsmen came charging in though the door. {BAM}

"Mayor, it's bad!" Said the breathless man. "The farmlands have been attacked again. Three of the workers were killed and several livestock were taken!"

"Damn!" The Mayor said, hitting the desk. "This is the third time this week! If this keeps up, we won't have enough supplies to survive the winter!"

"Third time?" I asked.

"The farmlands had come under attack for the past two weeks." Althea explained. "Just the other day, we headed out to deal with the matter but the culprit had already left the scene."

"Whoever or whatever it is, comes and damages property, attacks the farm workers, and steals the livestock." Mayor Ello added. "But this is the first time it's killed and I would prefer it to be the last time."

After hearing that, I smelled opportunity floating in.

"Then perhaps we can help each other out." The Mayor raised a brow, gesturing me to continue. "What if the Worgens and I, with the watchful assistance from the Night Watch militia, deal with matter for you?"

"You can't be serious." He made a look as if I was some kind of nutjob.

"I am." I then sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "Think about it. If the public finds out that it was a group of Worgens that helped solved their farm problem, they'll at least know that they might not be the monsters they thought they were."

"…" Mayor Ello made a complicated face as he weighed the pros and cons of what I said. "Are you willing to take responsibility for this case, if things go awry?"

"I'm willing!" I said with absolute conviction.

"He has helped us twice, proving his worth." Althea told her father. "Therefore, I too am willing to put my lot in with him."

"Me as well!" Buko joined as she stood next to me.

"…Very well." He took off his monocle and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just be sure that you inform the farm workers, before they go losing their minds the moment they see them."

"I will send a message to them concerning our help." Althea said as she turned to leave.

"Hold it." The Mayor ordered. "Until the matter is resolved, no one outside this room, save for select members of the farm workers, and those who are going on this mission, are to know of this. And I mean no one." He said looking at the messenger, who quickly understood. We all nodded and swore it to secrecy.

* * *

We returned to the caravan and lead them to a section of the town that no one ever came to anymore. It was already falling apart and was a fair distance to the main roads. The Mayor choose this place due to it's rumour of a curse, though there was no actual proof of it. But because of this rumour, it was completely deserted and the Worgen could stay here for little while, without being discovered.

We told the group of the Mayor's decision and they held some hope. They choose three of their best: the Alchemic Wizard, Oliver Harris. He was a Worgen who wore a purple robe with odd trimmings here and there. He carried a satchel that held potions with varying effects. He came so as to help the farm, but also to get some corpseweed that grew there. The Bookworm Brawler, Miles Shortlien. A glasses wearing Worgen, he wore a white dress shirt, covered by a green vest and brown pants. He was the Worgen who I fought alongside with during the spider invasion. Finally, the Lunar Priestess, Sister Elsington, who felt it was her duty to see her fellow Worgen find a place they can call home.

Althea later came with her men. A group of eight as that was all she could spare at the moment. Both sides were wary at first, but the leaders, Elly and Althea, explained what the plan was and that it was sanctioned by the Mayor. With that as the ice breaker, both forces agreed to work with each other. Prepping up, we readied ourselves for whatever would come at us.

When we were going to leave, Tanai tried to come along but Elly and I, told her to look after the caravan for us and that we were counting on her. She puffed out her small chest and nodded. This cute scene caused some of the Night Watch men to smile.

An hour later, we were on the road to the Yorgen Farmstead, the source of the problem.

At first, no one said anything, so I began cracking jokes. Fortunately, they laughed, unfortunately, it was because my jokes were so bad that they were funny. Yeah, I'm no Chris Rock, but I'm trying damn it! While I was committing comedic suicide, Althea and Elly were discussing what was attacking the farmlands. Thieves? It's a common problem that wouldn't surprise anyone. Beasts? It would be strange in other places, but in these dark woods, with it's ability to turn a cute little woodland creature into a raging monster, nothing is out of the ordinary. Perhaps an evil villain who felt slighted for one reason or another. Highly unlikely, but never say never.

* * *

Save for a few weak monsters that jumped out at us, we travelled unhindered. When we got to the farmlands, that when things felt weird.

"Where are the farmers and workers?" Asked one of the Night Watch members.

"Search the area, no one goes alone." Althea ordered. "Groups of two each."

We broke off two by two save for me. I went with Oliver and another Night Watch guard named Callahan. Aside from the usual Night Watch armour with a sword at the hip. his looks consist of combed brown hair to the side and brown eyes.

As we walked through the fields, we felt eyes on us. Callahan kept his hands on his sword, as I had the Blueberry Lockseed on the ready. Oliver was scanning the area until he caught a whiff of something.

"I smell blood…" He quietly announced. "And it's fresh."

"I can feel us being followed." Callahan said without looking different. "Be ready for battle."

As soon as the word left his lips, fast moving footsteps were heard and we jumped away. Several men with red bandanas covering their mouths were brandishing knives, swords, and woodsmen axes. "Die at the hands of the…" The man looked right at me as if he saw a ghost, making him stop his speech.

"I know I'm good looking, and it's probably love at first sight for you and all, but I'm not into guys." I joked.

"I-I know you…" He said with a look of recognition.

"Really? A pick up line?" I questioned him. "How many guys have used that line on a hot girl? I'm going to tell you: I'm not easy, you want my time, you're going to have to do better than that." I made a "Talk to The Hand" gesture that got Callahan and Oliver stifling a giggle.

"Y-Yo-You son of a bitch!" The man said as he waved his weapon at me. "It's your fault I got ridiculed by my superiors!"

"Not following?" I told him. Who the hell was he? Did we meet at a bar or something?

"You and that magic armour screwed up my cushy job at Elwynn Forest!" He explained as he got more depressed. "All I had to do was rob anyone who passed by with my men. Instead, you and that freakin' Dwarf messed everything up! Now I gotta' work in this damn horror show of a forest…"

"OH!" Now I remember him! "You're that guy that pissed himself after we roughed you and your cronies up!"

"Shut up!"

"You should have seen it. All I did was walk up to him and his pants turned wet!" I laughed. A couple of the bandit's men had a look of losing respect for the man leading them.

"DAMN IT! KILL THEM!" He ordered. The men snapped to attention as they moved to attack. **[BLUEBERRY – LOCK ON]**

"SHIT!" He shouted. His mental trauma was coming back as he heard the belt's trumpeting fanfare.

"You really should watch your language." I said as it hit the Cutting Blade. **[COME ON]** A large metallic blueberry came out of a hole in the sky and fell on my head. It opened up as my Sengoku Driver announced my new form. **[BLUBERRY ARMS – "TRUE BLUE FIGHTER! RAH!"]** In my hand was the Blue Berrade, A double edged short sword that was blue in colour and had a slice of blueberry as a hilt. At my side was the Musou Saber. "Get ready for the silver lining!" I said as I readied my stance. Both my allies were surprised for a moment, but shook it off as they got ready to tango. Oliver got the party started as he tossed a vial that exploded and took out a couple men, causing them to fly back from the blast. Callahan then moved with expert precision and cut down two of his own enemies. I moved towards the bandit leader and his legs trembled, but then three men jumped at me and I moved out of the way. They we attacking with skill that kept me from their leader. I've never killed a human before and I didn't want to start now, so I moved and countered so as to throw them off. When I hit one with my shoulder, he flew into a shed and was unconscious. I kept it up as they tried to jump at me.

* * *

Althea and Elly had their own hands full as they fought against similar enemies that wanted to kill them and take the farmlands as their territory. Elly moved with lightning fast reflexes as she slashed at one of them with her claw and used her staff to trip another. Althea practically danced across the battlefield as her serrated blade sliced away, leaving a bloody mess to those unfortunate to get caught by her.

"Damn it!" Cursed one of the bandits. "They fight like demons! Mages!"

Soon three red bandana, wearing men in robes, carrying wands and staves, began casting magic. Balls of fire, ice, and energy flew at the two. At that moment Elly chanted and a wall of light appeared. _"Power Word: Barrier!"_ All three attacks hit the barrier, dissipating upon contact. She then chanted another spell and an orb of light glowed from her hand. _"Penance!"_ Multiple lights flew out and hit the mages. At the same time, Althea took the chance and moved over to them quickly and attacked from behind. The three spell casters met a miserable end at the combination of might and magic.

The Bandits then realized that they were sort of in over their heads as they began retreating, but just as they were about to leave, a dark monster jumped out from the shadows as if lying in wait. It was fast and the bandits didn't have time to defend themselves before, they too, fell to a bloody end. The monster stared at the fresh corpses. "Grrrr…" It then looked at Elly and Althea and proceeded to growl at them threateningly. Under the pale light, it's form was revealed. It was a male Worgen. He was shirtless, with torn pants. His hair was wild and unkempt. His eyes were red like blood, and his stance showed he was not in a merciful mood.

"What now?" Althea asked her partner as she had her hand on her sword's hilt. "This could be a problem if the public finds out we were attacked by a Worgen."

"Right now, we should worry about our own lives if he attacks." Elly told her. "Worgen or not, we cannot afford to fall here. Be ready to battle, if diplomacy fails."

"Understood." Althea kept her sword at the ready but maintained a neutral stance, so as to not incite the Worgen approaching them.

"I am Sister Elsington. I hope that you will-!" Elly jumped out of the way as the Worgen attacked without warning. He slashed away as to one-shot the priestess. Althea moved under him and attacked but he swerved back on instinct, avoiding the blade. He then clawed away at her that got at her armour but a barrier appeared that stopped the sharp nails from piercing her skin. A shield spell from the Sister saved her. Getting away, Althea thanked Elly for her assistance, before turning towards the enemy.

* * *

We defeated the Bandits and the ones who survived ran away. As for that bandit leader, he watered the flowers, as he ran. If you know what I mean. We were going to go back when we heard a howl.

"I do not recognize the howl!" Oliver said in confusion. "It seems to be due east of here."

"Should we investigate?" I asked in concern.

"We should." Answered Callahan. "We don't know if it's just bandits roaming the farmlands."

Then another howl sounded out, and Oliver was in a panic. "Quick, we must make haste to the Sister! Both she and the woman, Althea, are under attack!"

The three of us ran like hell, praying we'd get there in time.

* * *

The Worgen was moving dodging striking at any chance it could, while Elly was mentally and physically exhausted. Between casting numerous spells and warding off hits, she was on her knee. At her side, Althea was no better. While not fatal, the numerous wounds on her body had sapped much of her strength. She breathed raggedly as she used her sword to keep herself from falling.

"My thanks for giving me time to howl." Elly told her.

"If it means rescue, then think nothing of it." Althea replied. "But at this rate, he might kill us before help even arrives."

"Heh… Heh, heh." Elly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Althea asked in confusion.

"It is strange." The Sister explained. "I find myself at peace here. Fighting alongside you, protecting the innocent. It's as if this is where I belong."

"…Pfff-HAHAHA!" Althea couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?"

"I said the same thing to my mentor, when I first picked up a blade and fought an undead for the first time."

"We are both of the same mind, then." Gathering strength, Elly forced herself up. "So why are we on the ground?"

"Good question." Althea used her sword to lift herself and stood at the ready. "Let us send this beast home with it's tail between it's legs!"

"Once more into the breach!" Elly growled as he began to chant.

"TO BATTLE!" Althea said as she dashed to the Worgen.

* * *

When we got to the place Oliver heard the howl from, what we saw was something else. An unconscious Worgen with numerous wounds on it body, and Elly and Althea, who looked no worse than him, chatting as if they were old friends since the crib.

"What happened here, Commander?" Callahan asked.

"Just some bonding time." Althea replied. Both women laughed as they continued their chat.

After hearing that, Callahan shrugged and I went to check their injuries. Oliver, on the other hand, tied up the Worgen and gave it some kind of concoction that made it snore.

"So that we may find out what happened and clear up any misunderstandings, it would be best if he slept a little."

* * *

After reporting in, it seemed that the other teams found the farm workers after fighting it out with the bandits. When they were attacked, the bandits rounded up and placed them all in one of the empty grain silos, one of them was badly wounded in the leg when he tried to fight back. I went to work on the injured man and we heard the full story. The bandits had been attacking from the shadows for the past three weeks, but before they could do more, another dark shadow fought and chased them off. No one was sure what was going on at the time, but before they could figure out anything, the bandits attacked again in full force. Killing a few of the workers. The farmers sent one of the men to report and bring back help from the militia, but by then they had been rounded up and sent to the silo so that the bandits could raid the stored foodstuffs.

"This is the best I can do for now." I said as I patched up the man's leg. "We should get back to the town and bring some doctors."

"I can heal them with my magic." Elly offered, but I shook my head.

"You and Althea just fought a life or death battle, and survived." I told her. "You are mentally and physically exhausted. What doctor in his right mind would let you do that knowing that you'd make yourself worse?"

"I have a mana potion, so it should be fine." Oliver said as he gave the blue drink to Elly.

"Hmmm…" In truth, I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't know about this world having mana restoring potions, but this brought up another problem that I had: I don't have information. Adding to the point that those Bandits used combat skills to fight me off, even though I have enough power to knock an ogre out, it showed I lacked skill, and even if I get the magic of healing, I would still need to learn how to use it properly, even if I don't get that magic, I still need to learn how to help with my medical skills and to do that I need to learn how these new race's bodies work. With humans, I'm 90% sure I'd have no problems, but with, say a helpful elf, who can say they have the same placement of organs? I'm too lacking in many things and I need to learn if I want to live in this new world. Knowledge is something that I need right now and If I go up against whatever plagues this world, a lack of information could be what gets me killed.

Elly drank the blue potion and a thin blue glow emanated from her body. She then chanted a spell. _"Ever growing light filling the darkness, hear my plea to save these souls: "Renew!"_ A wave of light glowed from her hand and she proceeded to heal everyone one at a time, left and right, while I was watching, lost in thought.

* * *

Authors Notes#: Now you see the problem with our hero. No skills, no knowledge. It's amateur night at the Apollo!

He'll need time to gain that knowledge, but that's time he won't have as he still has a mission to keep.

Moving on, how did you like or dislike the chap? Read and Review!


	5. Stronger

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stronger

* * *

It had been three days since we save the farmlands and this is what happened:

The Worgens were somewhat exonerated from being thought of as monsters. But when Mayor Ello told the town his plans, the town split in their line of thoughts. 43% felt the Worgen would be a welcome asset to the town's defences. 49% felt they were far too dangerous to be near the populous. While the remaining 7% didn't care one way or the other. The Mayor compromised and had the Worgens have full use of the abandoned section of the Darkshire, while giving them jobs inside the living section of the town so as to get the public used to them, and by the time the nay-sayers notice, they'll most likely become neighbours in the same street by then.

In the Farmlands, an outpost was created with ten members of the Night Watch and five members of the Worgen to look after farms and the workers who tend them. The bandits haven't returned since.

Finally, the wild Worgen that attacked was snuck into town and placed in a makeshift cell. Oliver conducted studies and found that he was a pseudo Worgen, a person who was turned into a Worgen via curse. But the curse was too strong for the Worgen's mind and drive him mad, causing him to lash out like a beast. Oliver then used varous concoctions and seals in so as to have the man's body adapt to the change. It took a whole day of work, all the way into the morning. Luckily it worked, and the Worgen came to his senses. He revealed his name as Sevn Yorgen. He was the farmer who disappeared a couple years back. Apparently, he had holes in his memory but he knew he was looking for someone, but who it was, he didn't know, and anytime he tried to remember, he'd get headaches. Since then I've placed him under the care of Oliver until he can get better.

As for me right now, I was in the in the Night Watch training fields with Royce. She had me use various weapons in order to learn how to use them proper. But having never used a single one before, it was… slow going. Example: While I understood the mechanics of sword swinging, actually applying it was a different story. Honestly, this thing was heavy like swinging the metal pole from the weight set. I was never the body building type…

"HAH!"

"Wrong!" Royce said in full seriousness. "Do it again!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Less talking, more swinging!"

"HOO!"

"Wrong again, so do it again!"

"How goes the training?" Buko asked, coming from the inn carrying a bag carefully.

"He has the idea, but not the skills." Royce answered. "He needs to build up some muscle to at least hold a simple copper sword right."

"He's that weak?!"

"I can hear you!" I told Buko.

"And I can't hear you swinging, now get back to it!" Royce barked.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Wow…" Buko then sat at a table and opened her bag, showing sandwiches and corked containers filled with juice of some sort. "If you guys are hungry, don't hold back!"

"Thanks, Buko." Royce told her. During the time they had worked together and hung around each other, they had grown quite close. As such, Buko didn't mind being called by her nickname when it came to her.

"Maybe his skills lie elsewhere?" Buko theorized. "He did say the only blade he ever used was a medical one."

"Hmm… Perhaps knives then?"

"Could work."

"All right, Nick, reign it in!" Exhausted, I put the lump of copper down and trudged to the table. Plopping down, I looked like someone beat the shit out of me. Hell, my arms are numb.

"Here you go." Buko said as she offered a sandwich. "It sliced boar meat, fried in firefin snapper oil, with Hillsbrad cow cheese, inside two pieces of spice bread. Enjoy!" While I didn't know what the cheese or a "firefin" snapper from this world tasted like, if it came from the MIL-Cough, Cough-I mean, kind lady in the inn, then it'll definitely taste good! {CHOMP!} The second I bit into it, an explosion of flavour went off in my mouth. The bread was a little spicy, but in mild form. The meat was crunchy, but soft, almost melting in my mouth, making it almost hard to believe that this was fried. And the cheese, Mmmm! It complimented the meat with it's silky touch on my tongue like milk from the most chill of cows. On a whole, it was easy to bite into, chew, and swallow. Perfect for a guy who just came off of training. DAMN, that woman can cook!

"D-did you like it…?" Buko asked nervously. Why's she fidgeting?

"I freaking LOVED it!" I said as I took another bite. GOD, this is the best damn sammitch I've ever had!

"That's good…" Buko said. "I made it, though it was the first time I've made something that wasn't roasted over an open fire during missions."

"You did this?" I asked in surprise. "And it was your first time at the stove!? Well, if there was ever a calling in life, a royal chef to the stars is it!"

"Chef to the stars? What does that mean?" She asked in confusion. Whoops! I forgot there's no cable here.

"Uhhhh, it means a chef that famous people come from all over, traveling high and low, in order to eat your food."

"Oh, well thank you!" Buko's blushing. CUUUUUTTTE! "I have to admit, my mother helped me a little."

"Are you two really flirting in front of me?" Royce asked in annoyance.

"Hahaha…." I went back to eating in silence.

"So where did you get the firefin oil from?" She inquired from Buko.

"Oh, it was from a merchant who arrived this morning from [Booty Bay]." {CLACK!} OH SHIT! I ALMOST FORGOT MY MISSION! "Nick, are you alright?"

"Crap!" I yelped. "I forgot why I was here in the first place!" I then explained that I was supposed to be passing through this town and on my way to the south. They then agreed to take this to the mayor. As to why, I don't know.

* * *

"WHAT, WHY!?" The Mayor asked in shock. Apparently he was hoping that I would stay as an icon to the town. He had made plans, so me telling him 'I'm out' did kind of put a damper on them. "Can't you stay for at least a year?" Is he for real?

"Sorry, Sir, but I am needed elsewhere."

"How about eleven months?"

"I really have to go."

"Six months!"

"I've got things to do!"

"Three months and I'll pay you!" the Mayor begged.

"Please understand…"

"One Month and I'll even let you marry my daughter!"

"FATHER, STOP IT!" Yelled a voice behind us.

"Althea!" He said in surprise. Althea came in with a bag in hand as she walked over to Mayor Ebonlocke's desk. She gave him a little bit of the stink eye before turning to me.

"Word came to me that you're leaving."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nodding to me, she handed over a bag with an odd decoration on it.

"Here, this is a bag of holding for your items." I took it into my hands and looked inside. It was empty. "All you have to do it put something inside and the bag stores it, no matter how big or small."

"Cool!" I looked at the design and notice it looked like a round seal with runes, and in the centre was an image of a square. As soon as I touched it, a silver glow came from my hand and the bag vanished. "What the-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I began to black out.

* * *

When I came to, I was in [The Room]. I looked around and saw some things changed. It expanded a bit. The four walls were along each other with two new ones. The long wall curved on one end, while the other looked like some kind of book pedestal sticking out. They made the room into a design of a closed "U". On the long wall was the items that I carried in my satchel. The dried meat, the sleeping set, the minor medical supplies, and a wash cloth. On the upper end of the wall were three bars with the image of coins. One for gold, silver, and copper each and they had numbers showing how much each had. As for the pedestal, there was a blue book with orange highlights that looked more like a grimoire in Gaim colours. I picked it up and it had nothing inside, just blank pages. I looked at the other walls but nothing changed for them save for the way they were positioned. While I was here I changed my lockseeds for the [L.S. –Poison] and the [L.S. –08 Banana]. After looking around a bit for a few minutes, I left the room.

* * *

When I came to, found myself waking up in the town infirmary, all my stuff was in a basket next to the door. I got up and got my things together, before heading outside to see Althea, Oliver, Ello, Royce, Buko, and Tanai sitting around the table with worried looks. Coming out of the Doctor's quarters was Elly who looked less than pleased.

"By the Moon, even he doesn't know what happened to him." She said as she sat down with the others. "My spells are not working and the only other medical expert knows nothing about this."

"I must have worked him too hard." Royce said in guilt. "I should have known better than to push him like that, but I just wanted him to be able to take care of himself out there."

"I very much doubt that you were at fault, Royce." Ello told her. "I believe it was when he touched the seal on the holding bag that caused the whole event."

"I agree. The bag disappeared and he passed out afterwards." Althea thought back.

"Where did you get the bag from?" Buko asked.

"From our town's supply store. I asked the shopkeep, and he said he gets his supplies from Stormwind in the north."

"So a badly made bag got mixed up with a batch of good ones?" Elly theorized.

"I do not believe that the case." Oliver told her. "I've looked at the seal's imprint from the shop's receipt records at the request of Ms. Althea and found it to be sound. There were no flaws, traps, or curses on it."

"Then what the bloody hell happened to him?" Elly growled in frustration.

"My powers reacted to the bag Althea gave me and I got a level up." I said, surprising them. No sooner that they saw me Buko and Tanai tackled me to the ground, happy that I was alright. The others were glad, though Royce had a complicated face before pulling the two off me.

"All right, you two. Get off him, he just got out of bed." She said. With the doc's blessing we left the scene.

* * *

In the World of Darkness…

"Then we are in agreement." Said one of the shadows.

"""Yes.""" Voiced multiple others.

"Then we shall send the Tower to deal with our interloper."

"I shall not fail you." Said a heavy voice followed by the sound of a large object being lifted with heavy steps echoing in the darkness. "I will head to the southern continent, to deal with him at once.

"We await your success." After the sound of heavy steps vanished, the Hangman spoke.

"Why didn't he just go and attack the bloke right where he is?"

"You should know by now that the Tower prefers to observe his opponent before facing them." Answered a feminine voice.

"Well that's boring…"

"But it produces results, Hanged Man." A masculine tone reminded. "He has not failed us before and with his power, I doubt he ever will."

"Sigh… You know what they say, never say never…"

* * *

We were at the inn, sitting at a table. After showing I was fine, we headed down here so as to talk about why I passed out, and I explained to some extent my growth.

"So that I understand, the bag I gave you increased your powers." Althea reiterated with some scepticism. "So you're stronger now?"

"Not stronger in the physical sense." I explained. "More like, it gave me new abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Elly asked.

"The power of Inventory, I guess." I had to assume that as the core of my powers were from that Gaim RPG. "It allows me act like a holding bag."

"Interesting." Ello said.

"It also gave me a second power, but I'm not sure what it is at the moment."

"I would ask you to stay, so we can help you figure it out, but you're still dead set on leaving, right?" He surmised.

"Yeah... You know, aside the fact that this place looks like some background for a horror flick, I'll miss it. But there are things only I can do that need doing."

"A shame, I had wished to teach you the healing arts." Elly smiled, well as wolfy smiles go anyway.

"You can give me a quick lesson?" I asked.

"It took me weeks to learn how to use the basic healing arts, I doubt you'd learn it in a matter of minutes."

"My teachers always said I was a quick study."

"Fine, but I'll only teach you the basics, I don't expect much, but the future is never certain." Elly then headed to her home with Oliver and a reluctant Tanai in tow.

"Awesome! I'm gonna learn me some magic!" I then noticed Buko and Royce were missing. "Where's the dynamic duo?"

"Bukouris and Royce? They left for the training grounds." Althea then folded her arms. "You should talk to them."

"Oh, ok." I had a feeling she wanted to say more but held back. I nodded and headed off, leaving Althea and her father.

At the training grounds, I looked around but didn't find anyone. I thought I had missed them, when Royce came up and lead me to one of the tables near the target range. Buko was sitting there, with an object on the table with a cloth on it.

"Hey…" Buko said.

"Hey…" I answered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" What is this awkward atmosphere and why is Buko acting strangely? "Sooo… What's shakin'?"

"Pfff-hahaha!" Buko then laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You really are something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told!" I make the superman pose.

"Hehe…Hah…" She looked at me and I felt like I seen those kind of eyes before, but I just can't seem to place them. She pulled the cloth off the object and underneath were two long purple daggers. They had this luster that showed real effort but they looked somewhat different from one another. One had a pale, slightly serrated, edge to it with woven leather on the hilt, it became more purple in colour as you look at the centre of the blade. The other had a smooth edge with a leather wrapped iron hilt, otherwise it looked the same as the other.

"They look sort of the same but I can see some differences."

"Very observant." Royce said as she began wrapping some kind of belt around my waist. "They are from the giant spider you fought. After you cut it down, I took one of the legs and brought it to Gavin the Weaponsmith here in town for appraisal." She then buckled me up and then took the daggers and put them in the two holsters at my sides. "He said it was indeed a Black Widow carapace, but it had been enhanced. So Buko and I commissioned it for ourselves for personal use."

"Then why am I wearing them?"

"Well…" Buko got up from her seat and put both hands on my shoulders as if to tell a personal truth. "You can't swing a sword properly, your spear use seems like it would take years to master, and do not get me started on the other weapons, so we decided to give them to you."

"In all honesty, your scrawny body is to blame." Royce pointed out. "It would take time to build the muscle mass in order to fight with the other weapons normally, but your skill with a surgical knife when you operate is something to see, and during dagger training you did exceptionally well. I am sure that if you find a [Weapon Master] who can teach you to use them for combat, you may become quite the deadly user."

"I have mixed feelings about that…"

"Don't think too much about it." Buko said before pushing me to the Night Watch building. "Go get your things ready. You're leaving in the morning, right?"

"I get it, stop pushing!"

* * *

(Third Person)

After Nick left, Buko sat down next to the table and put her head on her arms.

"Are you sure you want to let him leave without telling him?" Royce asked.

"…No…" Buko replied. "He has enough on his plate with this mission of his without me adding to the mix. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When you found out about him being the "Divine Hero of Justice", you practically worshiped the ground he walked on." Buko said with a mischievous grin. "Aren't you going to proclaim your undying love for him?"

"Hmmm… It seems it is time for our sparing practice." Royce said getting a wooden sword from the rack next to the wall.

"Aww, look at you all embarrassed!" Buko joked as she took a wooden sword as well. "How cute!"

"We'll see how cute it'll be after I plant you onto the ground."

"Bring it, Royce!" They smiled as their competitive spirit rose.

* * *

(First Person)

At the mayor's office I had asked if he had a library for medical records, but he told me they were only in the town archives. With permission from the town council, he got the key and opened a large metal vault door that was painted like the walls. It was put this way so thieves could easily miss it if they weren't looking for it. It led to a room with a single door. On the floor was a trap seal that, according to Ello, would freeze you on the spot if you didn't have the current mayor with you.

"They should be down here." Ello said as he opened the door. We took the stairs down to a floor that had books, scrolls, all kind of papers that held records of town's past and current council members, annual transactions from travellers, Birth certificates, official documents of confidential nature. "Ah, here we are." He led me to a set of bookcases. One of them held many books concerning the [First Aid Skill]. Opening it, I then read the overview and it entailed on how to create medicinal bandages by using mana from the surrounding nature and solidifying it into physical form. Ello told me that there was a time when people learned from these, but now they learn from trainers who teach the subject. When I looked at the other books lining the shelf, I had wished they had copies so I could read them as I travelled. Suddenly, my hand glowed silver and a transparent version of the book I was holding floated out and was sucked into my hand. Ello asked if I was alright as he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Are you sure, Nick?"

"I think so. Give me a second." Putting the book back, I sat down, Indian-style, and told him to watch my body while I check myself. He nodded and I headed into [The Room]. I looked around carefully, but nothing had changed. I was about to leave when the grimoire entered my line of sight. I walk over to it and open the cover, but it was still blank. "I really wish there was manual to these powers I got." No sooner than I said that, the book glowed silver and words bled into the pages. I read them and it was the manual for the Gaim RPG game! I then thought about it and asked for the book on First Aid. The words melted away and bled new letters that showed the overview. I turned the pages and it had the whole damn book recorded. Realizing the grimoire was really a record keeper of sorts. I ran out of [The Room] and told Ello what my new power was. He found it amazing and allowed me to record all the First Aid books and the medical records from Raven Hill that held information on other races. Most of them were parchments as escaping the zombie infested town was the only thing on the survivor's minds at the time. I wasted no time and devoured them all! MUHAHAHAHA!

"That's all the records pertaining to medical matters that we have, save for a few tomes that you'll probably find in the hands of a collector or in a chest stored somewhere out there. If you want an up-to-date verity, you'll have to go to the City of Stormwind."

"They don't send new books here?"

"They don't waste time and effort on a small town in the middle of a monster infested forest." Ello answered with a hint of anger. "Honestly, you did more for us in a few days than they ever did in a whole year."

"Hmm…" I wonder if that place is a military city state.

"In any case, let's be off, we can't stay here except for official business and ours is done."

"But you're the mayor."

"And the town council can be real bitchy for a group of old men." He replied. "Since I don't want to hear their mouths too often, I'd rather be done with this."

"How did they take the Worgen situation?"

"How do I put this? Half wanted to have me dismissed from my duties."

"And the other half?"

"They wanted to have me committed."

"What stopped them?"

"Public opinion." He said as we went up the stairs. "Plus opportunity. I told them that these Worgens are going to become the weapons of Darkshire, so if we get attacked they catch the attack first."

"Is that so?"

"Not really. In truth I'm hiring them in places that will prevent them from that situation, unless they volunteer for service much like the Night Watch does."

"Won't the council notice?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Please, the only thing they really worry about is their own personal interests. By the time they realize what happened I will have replace them with those I can trust will work for the interest of the town and it's people."

"Sneaky."

"In politics, you have to be a kind public figure and an evil mastermind at the right times." Ello explained. We left the vaulted room leading to the records and closed the door behind us.

* * *

I went over to Elly's home and found her reading a book. She looked up and greeted me. When we got inside, she walked me over to an empty room, save for a small round table, and took out a tank that had a large fish in it. She placed the tank next to the table, then left and came back with a knife. She motioned me to sit on the floor and she did the same.

"Shall we get started?" She asked and I nodded. "Very well, the Art of Healing is a practice that saves lives. The aiding of our brothers and sisters in times of sorrow, grief, and illness is the primary concern of those who take up this profession. This has required us to devise a way to ease the burdens of those about us, without causing another an equal burden. This has led us to using the spirit of life itself to heal all forms of injury or disease. The effect is that the pain and injury of the one afflicted is divided amongst all life, making the burden easier to bear. But we must not forget to also defend those from the ones who do harm. There will be times where we must take up arms to protect the injured, the ill, and the weak. Therefore we must not be afraid to step into the fields of battle and do what must be done." I nodded at most of this as it made sense. Doctor or magic healer, our jobs are to help others get better. But I still had some problems with fighting with the intent to take a life.

"As a medical practitioner from afar, do you have something similar?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes we do. It is called the Hippocratic Oath."

"An oath for hypocrites!?" She said in surprise.

"No! No! It is an oath created by Hippocrates, a father of the modern practice we use back home."

"Oh. Forgive my surprise, then." She said. "Do you know the oath by heart?"

"Word for word." I had read this oath ever since I decided to become a doctor back in high school.

* * *

["I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:...

I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps  
I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow.

I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are  
required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism.

I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that  
warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug.

I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in  
my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery.

I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to  
me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death.

Above all, I must not play at God. I will remember that I do not treat a fever  
chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability.

My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for  
the sick. I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure.

I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all  
my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm.

If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and  
remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest  
traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help."]

* * *

Elly sat there as she listened to the oath I spent every night reading before I went to bed, prior to arriving in Azeroth. After I finished, she looked at me and smiled. "I think you will be a fine healer one day." She told me to watch carefully and then took the fish out and cut it, surprising me. It flopped a bit before placing her hand down on it. _"Flash Heal."_ A light glowed from her hand and the cut repaired itself. She put the fish back in the tank and it swam without leaving a trail of blood. "This is the most basic of healing spells and before you leave my home, you Will memorize it."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

It was morning and I had gathered supplies and stored them in [The Room]'s item wall, taking only the essentials with me in the satchel. I readied the Rose Raider lock vehicle and was about to leave the front of the inn, when Buko ran into me.

"Nick, you've got to hear this, the bridge to Stranglethorn Vale was destroyed!"

"WHAT!?" I then followed her to the merchant who tried to head back to Booty Bay. The Mayor was there, as well as a Night Watchmen who was writing down his witness account.

"Yep, it true." The dwarf said. "Apparently, it was the Orcs doin', goin' about smashin' up the bridge and all."

"But why?" I asked. "What's the point?"

"How would I know what goes through the wee mind of an Orc?" The Dwarf said with a shrug. "Now as for me, I'm just thankful they didn't take notice, when I ran as fast as me legs could go."

"So now what do I do?" I said with crossed arms. "I need to get to Booty Bay."

"Well, you could go the City of Stormwind and get the builder's guild [Artist's Wing] to repair the bridge." The Dwarf told me. "Or you could swim across the river, but I don't recommend it, what with it being filled with some nasty river beasts."

"Do I have too?" I looked at Ello. "The more I hear about Stromwind, the more I don't want to go there."

"Well, unfortunately, we only have wood workers that fix houses and the like. Plus they are only a few in number. We can't afford to lose even one."

"I guess I have no choice…" I took out the Lock vehicle and opened it up. It unfolded into it's bike form. Ello and the others were surprised by the sight. "How do I get to Stormwind?"

"The fastest route would be past Raven Hill." Ello answered. "There's a bridge there that leads to [Westfall]. Follow the path to [Sentinel Hill], home to the [People's Militia], and take the route to [Westridge], then it's a short path to [Goldshire], from there take the rest of the way to City of Stormwind."

"Thanks." I pulled the bike and was about to leave when Buko came up to me. She handed me notes from everyone as they had a lot to do in the town. She put them in my hand and told me to be careful as I travelled. I smiled and thanked her. I then got on my ride, put on my helmet, and drove off.

Next stop: Westfall.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was lingering on Darkshire too long, so I thought it best move our hero to a new stage. Now I'm not going to have major stories in each spot he stops at, so in truth he is going to Stormwind next chapter. With passing remarks on what he did in the towns before it.

I can only hope that I didn't hurry him too much, but I wanted to give him the recording (Time played, enemies killed, ETC.) and storage abilities as they would be present in most games. Inventory options are in almost every RPG, and book recording from Marrow Wind.

Now to explain what his three gift are. (Please note that these were made with the old SNES RPG Maker when I did this a couple years back.)

1) The power of the Kamen Rider Gaim RPG: Legend of the Last Rider.

Normally in game, you're supposed to find, buy, win, or earn the lockseeds. Due to being powered by the game, he has access to all of them, except the Rider lockseeds as the developers (Me) wanted to focus on just the Gaim Series. The Genesis Core was supposed to given to the MC during a mandatory event with the Geneisis Driver from a very easily missed optional event. The same hold true in Nicks case when it comes to these two events.

2) The power of healing.

Nick has the power to heal all injuries, made more effective with his medical knowledge as he would have a better idea what needs healing as opposed to just the overall healing you see in games. He just needs to pick up the trick to do so.

3) The body. (No, not Jesse Ventura.)

He was given a younger body made for the World of Azeroth to grow and adapt in, including a translation ability for most languages. He was just a soul with form before winding up in this world.

Read and Review.


	6. Tourist

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tourist

* * *

It took some time, but after going through some hardships I finally made it to [Stormwind]. What kind of hardships? Well…

When I reached Sentinel Hill, I got attacked by the militia all because I was using a red rag to wipe some gunk off my face. After managing to get them to stop by allowing them to lock me in a cell, I proved my identity to the leader of the militia, Gryan Stoutmantle. This took an hour or three, and they pretty much apologized when everything was confirmed. Apparently, the Defias Brotherhood, those guys I ran into twice, wore red bandanas to cover their faces, and when I was wiping my mouth, the militia thought I was a member of the Defias. Easy mistake… I guess…

After getting released, and explaining everything, he gave me a pass to use when I get to the Westridge Garrison that borders between Westfall and Elwynn Forest. I rode my way there at first light and got through with little hassle. Though I'll be honest, Sumner Trask, the captain of that place, kinda scares me…

Anyway, things were pretty cool when I got to Westfall near the Garrison. Everyone there is SOOOOOOOOO NICE! You would be hard pressed to not feel happy just being there because of the people alone. Due to this, I offered my services as thank you for their hospitality. Save for a few bumps and bruises, a couple of sick people, and some medical advice, they were pretty healthy for the most part. But not everything is all a bed of roses. Bandit attacks have made the people sort of desperate enough to leave. I wanted to help but they told me that it was their problem and that I was a guest. They felt that they shouldn't involve visitors into their issues or it will make them seem like they were being nice just so they could get something in return. Something that didn't sit too well with them. My hands were tied. If they didn't want help, I can't force it.

After reluctantly leaving the next day, it was an almost perfect ride to Goldshire save for an attack by the Defias Brotherhood. And what a coincidence, three guesses who I ran into? Yep, that guy, plus 12 others! I immediately realized that these were the bandits that were attacking Westfall and pulled out a Lockseed so I could go hard like heroic on'em. After defeating him and his cronies, a hard fight at that, let me tell you! He cursed me out saying: "You'll pay for this next time, UWAAAA!" And ran like a little bitch using a smoke bomb. The rest of his men were safely captured and arrested by members of the Garrison that was returning from patrol. After thanking me, they gave me a bag of coppers worth almost four silvers for defeating them as they had a bounty. I took it as money can only help in my future expenses. But I do hope that the town of Westfall has less problems with the bandit issue sort of taken care of.

I finished my ride to Goldshire and entered to find that it was more like a military town. At the entrance there were guards with grey metal armour that had blue and gold cloths on it. They were armed with long swords and shields that had the crest of Stormwind on them. They asked for my reasons for coming here and I told them about the bridge. They told me that I needed to head northwest to Stormwind for that and find the [Stonemason Guild]. Deciding not waste time, I left the town and rode up the path leading to a bridge that had giant stone monuments of people. It was awe inspiring. After wishing that I had a camera, I walked on and here I am.

The walls surrounding the city were grey to an almost silver lustre with blue colouring the tops. The bridge that connected the land and city had a moat under it. There were two lines at the entrance. One was for business. Workers, traders, merchants of all types carrying their wares had to be run by the guards so that they didn't sneak anything dangerous into the city. The second line was for travellers, adventurers, tourists, and important persons. They had to be vetted for public safety. I put my Rose Raider away and entered the second line.

Waiting it out, I noticed a guy walk up to the guards and show them a small card. After looking at it for a second, the guard nodded and let the man walk right in. I asked the man in front of me what that was. He was human of average height. He wore loose clothes that were red trousers and white over shirt. With his tanned youthful looks, dark brown hair and matching eyes, he looked about the same age as me. He carried a satchel that had some trinkets of unknown origin.

"Hn? Oh, that? If you're part of the [City or Royal Guild], they issue you a card that you can show to the front so that the guards can let you into the city."

"Is that so…" I then remembered the contents from the dead young man from when I was scrounging around for armour. I dug into my pocket and showed him the grey card. "Like this?" His face turned white and quickly had me hide it.

"Are you nuts, man!?" He looked around carefully as to make sure no one was looking at them. "That guild card's colour shows that it's owner is dead. Did you…?"

"What!? No! God no! I found it on a young guy who died in a battlefield far from here."

"Oh… thank the light…" The man said in relief. "Don't get me wrong, it's too bad for that guy, but I just didn't want to mix in with a murderer."

"Neither would I." You'd have to be in a special kind of circumstance to do so.

"Now see here, if you show this guild card to the guard the way it is, they'll put you in the [Vault]."

"The Vault?" He was surprised for a moment but explained anyway.

"It's a place for the worse of the worse they say. If you commit a small crime, you'll get a fine and a medium crime, the stockade, but if you commit murder, treason, or some other high crime, it's off to the Vault you go and the only way out is in a pine box. IF you're lucky." My spine had chills after hearing that. I quickly stuffed the card back DEEP into my pocket and thanked the man for his help. "Now that I think about it, where are you from that you don't know about this?"

"I'm from a place far from here. My people are pretty self-sufficient so we didn't have things like this. Forgive my ignorance."

"No, no. I can understand if this is the case." The man then put a hand to his chin in thought and made a decision. "How's this? You stick with me for a bit and I show you around?"

"Are you from here?"

"Yes, though I've been away for a bit, but I don't think the city has changed all that much, so I'm sure I can still show you the way around. My name is Joseph, (YO-sef) Joseph Argus."

"Nick Tanaka." We shook hands and waited on the line for an hour or so. By the time we got to the guards it was already sunset.

"Name?" The guard asked us.

"Joseph Argus."

"Nick Tanaka."

"Occupation?"

"Merchant."

"Doctor." Best I could come up with as my job. The guard looked at me for a moment.

"I mean your primary job."

"…Adventurer." I told him with a frown. But he ignored it and went back to his papers.

"Business or Pleasure?"

"Returning citizen."

"Business."

"Nature of business?" He asked me.

"Bridge restoration." He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Explain." I told him the circumstances involved and he took out another paper. He wrote everything down and stamped it. He gave it to me and told me to head to the [Stormwind City Guards Office] to make a report before heading to the guild.

After the formalities, Joseph was reissued a [City Permit], while I was given a [Business Permit]. Joseph explained the difference between them and a couple others.

A [City Permit] is for those who were born in Stormwind or some other large city. It's for life unless you leave the city for at least a year. In that case, they reissue it after paying a fee. They also give it to those who wish to move into the city, but that's a whole fiasco by itself.

A [Temporary Permit] is for tourists, sightseers, and other folks who are just visiting the city for the sake of enjoyment. It's limited to one week and if you wish to stay for longer you have to pay a weekly fee. After six months, they will offer to help you get a City Permit for permanent residence or you'll be forced to leave.

A [Business Permit] allows those who have work involving the city in some capacity to remain in the city until the job is finished. They have to report the status of the job every week in order to maintain the permit and anyone who avoids it, without a legal reason, gets prison time, length depending on the severity. Once your job is finished, you're expected to leave.

There's also the [Gold Permit], but that's for dignitaries, ambassadors, royals from afar, and the like. Joseph didn't know more than that as information about it is purposely guarded.

We got past the gates and into the [Trade District]. People of all kinds walked around conducting business. Elves, Dwarves, Half-breeds, and the like walked the streets. Vendors left and right were calling out to those who entered. Everything from clothes to food could be found. Joseph shuffled me along and we walked over to a food cart.

"May I offer you two fine boys a bear-kabob?" Said the grey haired old woman. According to Joseph, she was apparently Half-Orc, Half-Human. Noticeable due to her pale green skin and slight lower canines coming out of her jaw. But she lacked the muscle and size a full blooded female Orc would have.

"Three, I'm somewhat famished." Joseph replied. She took three out from the spit roster and handed them to him. He gave me one and began going at it with the food. I shrugged and bit into mine. The meat was dense, but juicy. It tasted a little like barbeque pork with a sweet sauce that was probably added during the roasting process. This old lady had skills. Joseph handed her 30 coppers. "Thanks for the meal, Elda."

"Nonsense. I've known you since you were in wrappings. It would be an insult not to give you my best."

"The offers still good for marriage, ya know." Joseph joked. "A fine woman like you is hard to come by."

"Oh, don't play with an old lady's heart." She laughed.

"If you don't mind, can I get another?" I asked.

"10 coppers." She told me with a smile. Handing her 20, she gave me two more and I ate away.

* * *

The sun had gone down and we were heading to an inn. After shopping for supplies and me secretly copying story books in the Trade District, we went to the Guard's Office, but after reporting the whole thing they told us that they would get to it by the day after tomorrow. So I had to wait until the appointed time. Joseph suggested some night fun at the "Unmarked Road" to have some ladies get rid of our stress.

Now I know it's been awhile since I got my shoes shined… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)… But I don't know this worlds diseases and I don't need magic herpes from a green or orange prostitute, thank you. I declined the offer and wished him a good night. He shrugged his shoulders and told me that he'll come back in the morning and left.

I entered the inn called the Gilded Rose, and headed to the front desk. Soon enough a young woman came up and I was instantly stuck on stupid. She was cute with a petite figure to the point that I thought she was carved out of sugar. She had bright red hair that was cut short and curled outwards. A white short sleeved top that plunged a bit, did little to cover the shape of her chest. The blue skirt that reached her ankles hid her legs fully. She also wore a pair of simple red strapped sandals. She had a face that if she pouted, she would have in the palm of her hands in no time flat. She smiled as she spoke to me.

"Welcome to my Inn, weary traveller. My name is Allison." She said in a fine voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Huh? OH! Unmm… O-One room, please." I snapped out of it as I stumbled through my words. "Just three days."

"Of course, 2 gold and 1 silver for three days, please." I was surprised by the price but I guess it's to be expected in the capital city of the Stormwind kingdom. It reminds me of the time I went to New York and bought a sandwich for $10. I felt cheated back then, but I was starved at the time. I paid her the amount and she led me to a room upstairs, which was well furnished. Everything looked so well made as if they were waiting for royalty, that I thought I underpaid the cost. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Dinner will be in two hours." She left and closed the door behind her and I sat down on the expertly carved chair. It felt very nice. Now that I have time, I decided to test out my new magic: [Linen Bandage]. It is part of the [First Aid] series and a beginner spell for newbs like me.

AH! Before we get into it, I learned a little trick while I was in jail back in Sentinel Hill. You know how in games you have to manually go into your inventory to get items? And how in battle you can just select items and pick what you need? I figured out that I could pull stored money, the grimore, and items from [The Room]! The only downside was that I can't do that with any of Lockseeds for some reason. Believe me, I've tried for hours... Well... it's better than nothing, I guess.

Now as the first book states, before attempting to perform magic, you need to get into the right frame of both body and mind and cleanse away any doubts that might distract you and make the spell go awry. You can use candles, scented oils, a cleansing bath, whatever you think is necessary to get your mind and body in tune. In my case, let's meditate until our mind is clear. "Oummmmmm… Oummmmm…" What?! If you got a better way, let's hear it!

Let's see… According to the book, doing some basic deep breathing will help first timers improve their focus and discard distracting desires. "Suuuuu-fuuuuu… Suuuuu-fuuuuuu…" Breath in, Breath out… Find your centre… Be one with the Force…

The book says that most spells require preparation such as gestures, music, dance, or ritually lighting candles or placing objects. With First Aid, this is not too much the case, as it is a minor spell that requires just a linen cloth and little effort. By visualizing the object of your spell and imagining light flowing from you into it, you can make the mana condense. The more vividly you can see these energies in your mind's eye, the realer they will be. I maintain my focus, mentally acting as if I was gathering water in a cup, and after about a half hour, I begin to see another light different from [The Room]'s. I felt excited as it slowly got brighter and took shape, but suddenly it disappeared.

"Ah, damn it!" I fucked up and lost my focus, which caused the mana to disperse. I shifted from my seat to the floor. "Sigh… Back to square one… Suuuuuu-fuuuuu… Suuuuu-fuuuuu…

It took an hour of doing and fighting my excitement, but I managed to maintain my mana's form. Now I know I'm supposed to repeat the process again and again until my body and mind can adjust, this way I won't take so long forming mana, allowing me to cast magic quicker... Buuuuut I want to try out the spell first so that I know what I'm getting into. Wouldn't you?

With that in mind, the next part of the chapter is bringing to spell to life. For each spell, you could write a short verse describing your spell's form and intent, and asking it to be granted. It doesn't have to rhyme, but rhymes, alliteration, cadence and other poetic structures help with focus and memorization. Remember, you must speak the incantation clearly and confidently while you visualize the form of the spell. As you get better at it, the length of the spell can be shortened without losing the full effect. A process that takes time to master. I then let my inner chuuni out as I began rolling thoughts of spell lines I made up in junior high school, while at the same time, maintaining my focus. Eventually I managed pick and match one and began to recite.

" _Wrap the bindings, seal it tight. Heal the wound with graceful light. Linen Bandage!"_

My target was my red rag as it was made of linen. It glowed an unearthly light as I picked it up. I then tested it on my wrist… It's warm, but comforting. The glow faded and I took off the rag. Looking at my wrist, it seems to be clean and lightly red. Upon closer inspection, I deduced that it removed the old skin, letting the new one take hold. I nodded at my success and fist pumped for the win!

"Yeah, boy! You're a wizard, Harry!" {Knock, knock, knock!} "OOP!" I turned to the sound of the door and quickly got up to check who it was. "Err... Yes?"

"Pardon me, sir, but dinner is ready." Allison told me as she began to move to the next room to alert the other guests.

"Thanks." I took off my robe, armour, and grabbed my satchel, storing them all in my inventory. I close the door and leave. I don't have to worry about locking my door as I now have the ultimate safe! MUHAHAHA! Welp! I'm hungry… I'll see you guys later.

* * *

Meanwhile in castle known as Stormwind Keep, three people stood in a room in deep conversation. Potions and books lined the area as a small candle lit the room.

"With this homunculus in the shape of his highness, not one person suspected a thing." Said a well-dressed man with his hair combed back. He had the thin face of a man that looked sinister. He wore a black cloak hid the rest of his body. "I didn't expect such a creature to work so well."

"Hmmp! Why should that surprise you? I always expect my work to be the finest in all of Azeroth." Complained another man wearing a black cloak with his hood on. His voice alone showed an old age. "Perhaps I should back out now and see how you'll flounder by yourself, you arrogant leech."

"What was that you magical bag of bones!" Both men were about to come to blows when a third voice spoke up.

"Hush, the both of you." Said a woman also in a black cloak, but her voice showed a merciless tone that silenced the men. "You can no longer back out, for if we fall, I promise to make sure you die when the headman's axe comes." The old man swallowed hard as he knew she could make good on her promise. "Now as for the creature…"

"Y-Yes." The old man then went to a safe and, after using the combination, took out a black worm. "As it's flesh allowed us to create the homunculus, I am positive there should be more powerful applications in it's use."

"Good. I expect we will delve into that subject once our power is fully set in stone. What of the boy?"

"I has been little more than a year and Prince Anduin still has no idea of his father's replacement." The thin man said with a smile before it turned into in arrogant sneer. "As for the bastard child his highness sired during his slave days, the trader is already on his way to deliver it to us."

"Good. We do not need any loose ends. Especially one's that may cause a fight for the throne. Once you purchase the child, send them to the Vault. The prisoners will do the rest for us."

"Of course."

"Is there anything more?" She asked.

"What shall we do with the prince after we have placed ourselves as rulers of the Stormwind kingdom?" The thin man asked.

"Accidents seem to happen often, I do hope our prince is careful, hn,hn,hn,hn,hnn."

"Which reminds me, what did happen to the king's body?" The old man asked.

"After killing him, I placed his corpse in one of the coffins inside the royal crypt." The thin man said as if he was taking out garbage.

"Enough." The woman said. "It is late and I do not wish to explain why I am wandering the castle at night."

"Agreed."

"As you wish."

With that, the candle was blown out and the three disappeared into the darkness. But they were unaware of single audience. Prince Anduin, who saw them from a vent in the ceiling up above, was in shock. He followed them, wondering what they were up to. When they disappeared into a bookcase, figuring out where the room was, he headed to a section of the keep that was directly connected to the room. Finding a vent hidden under a rug, he carefully moved it and intended to listen to what secrets they hid, but what he had heard dealt him an emotional blow. After hearing what had happened to his father, he almost wanted to yell in anger, but his rational mind won out as that would backfire on him. Then there was the fact that he had a half-sibling somewhere. He at first he felt that his father had betrayed his late mother, but quickly remembered that his father had amnesia during his time as a slave and didn't remember that he had a wife, let alone a son. And even after he remembered who he was, that would be a hard conversation to have with anyone.

Reaffirming his will, he decided to mourn his father after he brought the three traitors to justice. He decided to go and find his half-sibling and rescue them, but how he could go about it without raising suspicion would be hard. He didn't know how deep the corruption went and couldn't trust anyone in the keep. He needed someone, an agent who would be his hand to reach out and grab the snakes by the neck. Luckily he knew the right person for the job. He could only hope she hadn't left Stormwind yet. He then got off the floor and left the room silently for his bedchambers. He had much to do tomorrow.

* * *

It was the morning and I was just waking up. I stretched and laid back down. I swear this bed is made of clouds. I've never had such good sleep like this. A soft knock on the door, force me to get up and get dressed. I open the door to find the innkeeper, Allison, who came to tell me that a bath was ready for me. I thanked her and she left quickly to head downstairs. I walk over to the window and saw it was a bright, warm, and sunny day. I think I'll trot around a bit. After the bath, which I needed desperately, and then eating breakfast, I headed to the front door just as Joseph was coming in.

"Ah, Nick, what good timing." He said. "I was just coming to get you."

"Say, if you don't mind, how about we walk around a bit before we head to the guild?"

"Got somewhere in mind?"

"Well, it's such a good day and all, I was hoping to tour the town a bit."

"What got you in a good mood?"

"Really good sleep."

"If you say so..."

We began our tour with the eastern section of the city. The buildings looked quite dated as everything seemed as if they were hastily cobbled together and patched up numerous times over the years. Shady people walked by as I felt that I should store my money before someone "Accidentally" bumps into me and I find myself penniless. My tour guild, on the other hand, looked right at home.

"Ah, yes! Adventurers of every sort can be found wandering the streets of [Old Town]." Joseph explained.

"Every sort, huh?" I asked. "How old is this place?"

"Old Town is just the resurrected remains of the small village that was once clustered around the base of Stormwind Keep back in the days before the First War. Though quaint, this district is a bit more "Rough" around the edges."

"Define "Rough"."

"How shall I say this…?" Joseph wondered while holding his chin.

"Don't hold back on my account."

"Pickpockets, beggars, and the impoverished try to make a living in its alleys." He bluntly stated. "Though I assure you, all businesses here are honest, their inventories can be a bit… "Exotic"."

"Sigh… let's do this again. Define "Exotic"." Joseph looked around and then leaned into me and spoke softly.

"Poisons, venoms, assassin's daggers, and extremely potent alcohol are all on the menu in Old Town."

"How does this place NOT fall into anarchy?" I was at a loss on how a dangerous element was even allowed to remain in the kingdom. Never mind the nobles or the royal family, wouldn't the common folk be afraid to even leave the house with this place in operation?

"Fortunately, the Stormwind guard barracks are located along the edges of Old Town, so those traveling through have little reason to worry. And as this place exists, everyone in the other parts of the city feel safer, due to this place being the home to such rough elements. Better they know where they are than not."

"Is that so…" Method to the madness, I guess.

"Besides, it is also the location of the city's most renowned taverns, such as the Pig and Whistle Tavern." He said with a smile." Of course, crime IS also a constant problem in this run-down area, but it's rustic, down-trodden looks, have many Stormwind citizens feel it has its own unique charm. Bear in mind, it is the residential area for most of the poor folk of the city and my place of birth." Didn't know that last part.

"Well… There's no such place as a perfect society." I shrugged. "Where there those getting richer, then there are those getting poorer."

"Over here is the Limited Immunity. An armour shop with the best protection money can buy." I looked at the white prison-like building and was confused.

"But I thought this was the poor part of the city, how can they afford the materials to-!"

"It's best not to delve too deeply if you wish to remain healthy." Joseph warned. "That's one of the unwritten rules of the town." I nodded in understanding.

"Now over there is the Honest Blades-!"

"Pfft!" I held in urge to laugh.

"After all I've said, of course you'd laugh." Joseph mused. "Anyway, it is a weapon shop."

"What's that over there?"

"Ah, that's the Champions' Hall." The building was like a small fortress, but it had a simple wooden door. "The Champions' Hall is the officer's barracks so a lot goes on inside."

"Ohh."

* * *

We entered an area with lots of people wearing robes or odd decorations. Some of the folks also wore nice clothing that seemed to be made of silk-like threads.

"West of the Trade District is the Mage Quarter." Joseph said as we entered the street. "Though Stormwind had a handful of able mages among its ranks during the Second War, the arrival of the dispossessed wizards of Dalaran signalled Stormwind's importance as the world's new centre of magical study."

"So this place is solely for wizards, mages, and the like?"

"Oh, no, no, no, the rest of the district is filled with the finest tailoring shops, warehouses for storing magical artefacts and reagents, bustling coffeehouses, and bars filled to the brim with mages, warlocks, and tourists." He said running them off his hand.

"Ohhh…"

"Work is still going on as efforts have been made to increase navigability, creating new paths winding their way through the district rather than only around its outskirts."

"So the Kingdom is trying to work up some revenue for this area."

"As it is the more popular spot in Stormwind City." Joseph then pointed to the large building with a seedy feel to it. "That, my friend, is the Slaughtered Lamb. Home to the Warlock guild [Master Lock]."

"In a pub?" I look at it and saw some folks stumble out, and NOT because of clumsiness.

"Gotta have a place to commune after all." He then made a sly smile. "And keep in mind that looks can be deceiving."

"How so?"

"The pub's basement and catacombs serve as host to the city's warlock community and acts as a training ground for new recruits. The top floor is abandoned except for a bartender who only serves certain clientele. Given the pub's name, it seems like the perfect place for warlocks to do their training."

I was about to ask what he meant by clientele but stopped myself. Remembering the unwritten rule, I decided that I didn't want to hear something I didn't need to know. We walked around until we reached an impressive building with a tower that showed prestige and tradition and is currently on fire... FIRE!?

"HEY, THAT PLACE IS-!" I began but Joseph stopped me before calmly explaining the place.

"This here is the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. It stands proudly in the centre of the district, and the tower is so packed with students that it is often on fire, encased in ice, or half-hidden behind a curtain of sparkling arcane energy, so this is nothing new, I assure you."

"…" I was not too sure how this was normal, but then again, I read books about student wizards and the magical mishaps that occur. It was fiction, but I probably should have expected this.

* * *

We left that dangerous place and found ourselves in a nice nature filled area. Looking around, I saw a lot of beautiful purple people that had looks that made the models in my world look average.

"Were are we?" I had to wonder if we were in the fashion district or something.

"The park." He said with ease. "It's such a relaxing area here in the city that it becomes a popular place to have a nice picnic, sunbathe, or just take in the peace and quiet. Coincidentally, it also houses the most number of Night Elves in the city as they prefer to maintain their closeness to nature."

Looking at the Night Elves more closely, they we quite tall. Their skin was in the hue of royal purple. The hair colour they sported were either green, red, or dark blue, which was the majority colour.

Their bodies were athletic of various sizes, with the men and women looking imposingly strong and highly capable. Even the few children I saw that walked with their families, looked quite healthy as they seemed as if they could take on a grown man with little effort.

"A word of warning, they tend to keep to themselves." Joseph told me. "As such, don't feel insulted from the way they act or speak."

"?"

"They come off as somewhat rude."

"Oh." We walked past a pond and saw a few Night Elves meditating under a group of trees. I suggested that we walked quietly as I didn't wish to disturb them and Joseph followed suit. As we managed to get by without incident, I turned to see if anyone noticed and saw them staring right at me in confusion. I thought I disturbed them after all but then noticed every Night Elf in the area was looking at me with the same confused stare. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, we weren't sure how to proceed.

"Hey, did you do anything to them at some point in the past?" Joseph whispered to me.

"How could I?" I whispered back. "You know I've never been to this city, let alone this park."

"Then why is every Night Elf in this place giving you the eye?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here, I'm getting kinda creeped out."

* * *

Leaving the park, we reached the area of my destination. The smell of fire and metal permeated the air. The sound of hammers hitting anvils could be heard at times. Unless you dress lightly, there is a chance you'll find yourself sweating easily from the heat. We looked around but no one was staring, thank god.

"Welcome to the Dwarven District." Joseph explained. "Here, the Dwarves of Ironforge have established an enclave. The forges in the district produce a constant haze, supplemented by the constant strokes of smiths' hammers."

"I can tell." I said wiping the sweat from my brow. I bet people come here in winter just to beat the cold. Looking around I see Dwarves moving around left and right, carrying supplies such as armour, stone blocks, metal scraps, and the like. I saw a couple places under construction. Joseph then directed me over to a domed shaped building. Near a beautiful fountain. It had a stone Pegasus at the entrance.

"Over there is the stonemason guild, [Pegasus Art]. I believe we will be heading there." We entered and the first thing we heard:

"THE FUCK ARE YE' THINKIN'!" Yelled a one-armed, grey bearded, Dwarf that had a black patch over his left eye.

"SORRY, BOSS!" Said a young looking Dwarf who shrunk as he got chewed out.

"SORRY? YER' SORRY!?" The imposing little man questioned. "WHEN THAT LUMP OF STONE CRUSHES YOU'RE CLIENT, GO AHEAD AND TELL THEM YER' SORRY THEN!" He then knocked the young Dwarf into the ground with a swift smack to the head. "NOW BECAUSE OF YER' INEPTITUDE, YOU'LL HAV'TA DO IT AGAIN RIGHT, COSTIN' US IN SUPPLIES. YOU BETTER NOT FUCK THIS UP OR SO HELP ME, I'LL THROW YOU OUT BY YER' BALLS!"

"Y-Y-Y-YES, BOSS!" He ran off in a mix of sweat and tears. I was stunned by the sight such brutal tactics. The Boss looked around and saw the other Dwarves watching the whole thing.

"What the hell are you motherfuckers LOOKING AT!? GET BACK TO WORK!"

""""YES, BOSS!"""" Everyone said in an orderly fashion and got back to the work they were doing. He then saw us and both of us froze. He had a shocked look, but then he quickly moved in our direction. He was half our size but at that moment we thought a mountain was about to crash into us. His frown then flipped into a smile as he spoke.

"Hello, Boys." He said in a kind jovial voice. "Welcome to [Pegasus Art], the guild where our work is guaranteed by the royal house. How can I help ye'?"

""Huh!?"" was all we could say.

* * *

Author's Notes#:

I wanted the OC/MC to experience the places in the city as they will play a part in the coming events.

As for when they switched the King, it was sometime during September as it is now the middle of August.

As for why the Night Elves were looking at him strangely, that won't be explained until he reaches the Night Elves main residence in the forest in Kalimdor. So be patient.

Now I want to clarify something about the Gaim RPG and the OC/MC:

When I said that the game required the player to buy, win, or find lockseeds, I meant that was the game itself.

Our hero absorbed the game and ALREADY has access to most of the lockseeds in the game. (Save for the fruit basket as it's special and won't be used until far into the future.) So he doesn't need to find any in Azeroth. And again:

 _ **[THERE ARE NO RIDER LOCKSEEDS.]**_

The developers didn't include them in the game, so he won't get them at all.

I left a poll so please pick so I can choose to make an update or not.


	7. Secrets

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets

* * *

"Huh?" We both said as the angry, grey bearded, Dwarf who was shouting out obscenities earlier changed into a jolly bowl of jelly.

"How can I help you fine boys?" He asked again, snapping us out of our stupor.

"W-well I have a request from Darkshire to rebuild a bridge." After hearing that, he frowned and raised a brow.

"In Darkshire?"

"No." I told him. "It's the bridge that connects Duskwood to Stranglethorn Vale."

"How did it break in the first place?" He asked seriously.

"Orcs destroyed it." I admitted. "I reported it to the Stormwind city guards yesterday and they said they would get to it by tomorrow."

"Well then yer' going to be here for a while."

"Why's that?" He motion us to follow him into his office. He locked the door as soon as we got inside and sat down behind his desk that looked more like a work bench. We sat down in a couple of stools, opposite from him. "My name is Golbert Tinhammer. I am the Guild Master of Pegasus Art."

"Joseph Argus, Traveling Merchant."

"Nick Tanaka, Adventuring Doctor."

"A doctor are ye'? Rather young looking for one."

"I get that a LOT."

"But from those mannerisms, I think yer' around mid-twenties. Bout' right?"

"On the nose." Joseph, who didn't know my age, was honestly shocked, but I was pleasantly surprised that Mr. Tinhammer figured it out. I'm sure he knows that I'm not-

"Are ye' Half-Elf?" FUCK!

"No, Mr. Tinhammer. I'm 100% human."

"Oh… Well, if ya' say so." He shrugged before getting down to business. "I'm going to ask. Are both of ye' from this city?"

"No, Sir."

"I'm from here, but I had been away for two years on business."

"Mmm… So you don't know…" He then took out a purple gem and placed it into a slot on the work bench. Suddenly a large seal glowed beneath us and just as quickly as it came, it vanished. "This is for secrecy. Now officially we are still in service as this one of the guilds that works directly under the royal house."

"But unofficially…?" Joseph asked.

"His royal highness, King Varian Wrynn, has requested all royal guild work to be used in house. We are not allowed to leave the city. It has been this way since last year."

"Why?" Joseph asked with a frown. "Royal guilds serve the country, so it's unthinkable for the king to stop them from functioning properly. People will complain if they don't receive help from the kingdom when they need it."

"Exactly what we guild masters told him in response, but he told us that our opinions didn't matter and even gave us a gag order in the form of a threat, so that no one but us knows about it."

"Then why tell us?" I asked in concern. "Aren't you worried that you might get put in jail or worse?"

"When it concerns the people of the kingdom, I'm a Dwarf who knows his duties." Golbert then made a daring smile. "Besides, I suddenly felt that you might be able to help."

"I'm not a revolutionary." I told him as I didn't want to get mixed up in something that'll cause strife.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to pull an uprising or anything. I just believe that you will help us in our time of need somehow."

"How do you figure that?" I asked in confusion.

"Just a hunch, I suppose." He then gave me a document with a Pegasus stamp mark. "This here is for the work order. Once things get settled, just hand this to the front desk and we'll take care of the rest."

"Do you know when things will "get settled"?" Joseph asked.

"Now that depends on how things turn out." He answered while looking at me.

"Riiiight…" I then got up and Joseph followed suit. "We'll be going now."

"Of course." He took out the gem from the slot and a slow glow came back and then vanished. I guess he deactivated the seal. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you, but we're just swamped with so much work, I don't know if we'll be able to get to you within the year." He then made a business smile. If he's acting, that means he's under watch, huh?

"I see… Well. I hope everything clears up soon." I then bow with a frown and left.

* * *

As soon as they left the room. Golbert sighed. He thought to himself wondering if Nick really was the one to help figure out just what was going on with the king.

"I hope that dream I had wasn't just me havin' indigestion." He then leaned back as he looked at the ceiling. "But then again, that dream felt just too real for it to be explained so simply." He still remembered every detail of his dream with meeting a being of light. Every smell, every touch, everything he experienced he had in that dream felt as if he was really there. Therefore he couldn't just dismiss it off hand. "I only hope I'm right about this…"

* * *

As we walked out of the Dwarven District, Joseph then put his hand on my shoulder and pointed to a snack stand. He leaned in and whispered that we were being followed. I shook my head and proceeded to earn my academy award. "How can I think about food when I'm screwed right now? We need that bridge up in Duskwood and the only people who can help are backlogged with work."

"I know, I know, but look on the bright side, you can tour the city for a little bit." Joseph said, joining in on my act.

"I'm going to the hotel." I crossed my arms and walked to the Trade District. "If I can't get help, then I can at least get some reading done!"

"Now, now, how about we finish the tour. We can head over to the docks you know."

"I… Guess we can do that." I said pretending to think about it. Hey, we were planning on going there anyway after we finished our business. "Sigh… let's go."

After walking for a bit, I noticed a large cathedral not too far from the park. Joseph, noticing this, told me that location was called the Cathedral Square, the religious mecca for all followers of the Holy Light. Though Stormwind Keep is the biggest structure in Stormwind City, many believe the most awe-inspiring is the Cathedral of Light. I look at the building and was in awe of its tall white towers and imposing architecture. Joseph told me then told me that even the druidic Night Elves are filled with wonder when they look upon it.

I was about to check it out but Joseph didn't budge. When I asked, he told me that when he was just a brat, he did some stupid things and didn't want to go there out of shame. I decided not to force the issue and accepted his answer. As we kept our pace, Joseph noticed that whomever was following us had given up. We breathed a sigh of relief as we weren't sure what we got ourselves involved in.

We continued our way and found ourselves in [Stormwind Harbor]. A few large boats were docked as a couple of them blew some smoke. "The harbor itself is one of the major ports for transport to both Northrend and Kalimdor." Joseph said. I then looked at him in response to the Kalimdor comment.

"So I could take a boat to Kalimdor from here?"

"Yes, but not at the moment." He said looking at a sign.

[By order of His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn of the Royal house Wrynn, Ruler of the Kingdom of Stormwind, all those in the service of the Kingdom of Stormwind concerning public passage to and from the city by sea has been hereby banned until further notice. Anyone caught breaking the ban is to be reported, arrested, and sent to the Vault.]

"Well, so much for that." I said, giving up. Seriously, what's up with this king?

As we continued on the stoned path, a couple of Stormwind city guards were escorting a Delfias Brotherhood member in chains out of the harbour.

"Another for the stockade…" Joseph said with his head slowly shaking. "After two years, not much has changed."

"What are you hoping for?"

"Something different I guess." He said vaguely. As we walked the place I couldn't help but notice a person sitting at a stoned section near the beach head. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to walk over to them. Not seeing the harm, I left Joseph's side and said hello to them. They kept silent, so I sat down on the stone and faced the sea. After a minute they turned and looked at me. She was very pretty, with glowing green eyes, symmetrical features, long eye bows, and her somewhat long ears pointing up. Her skin was a fair reddish white. Her blond hair had pinkish highlights which was covered under a ruby coloured hooded cape with gold trim. She wore a red one-piece armour with green parts near her spaulders and chest. Her fully exposed yet well-toned arms and legs were dressed in arm and shin guards with buckles that matched her armour.

"Can't you see I want to be alone?"

"It's a free country."

"Not as of late…" She grumbled.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." I remained seated as time went by. Joseph, thinking I was trying to score, decided to be a good bro and made himself scarce. Umm… Just so you readers know, that's not the reason I'm doing this for, okay. She just looked like she needed help. Of course, if she falls for me, well then, it can't be helped… Why are you guys looking at me like that? I'm serious! Anyway, by the time the sun was beginning to set she finally spoke.

"Do you make it a habit to be a nuisance?"

"I'm just sitting here, so don't mind me." I told her with a smug look.

"You-!" Before she could begin arguing, a stranger in a dark hooded robe walked up to us. The woman narrowed her eyes and asked in a dangerous tone. "Who are you?" The stranger looked around and opened the hood showing his face. He had a handsome look about him. His dirty blond hair hung with two bangs. His face seem somewhat chiselled, but still had some babyish features. His eye were blue and his complexion, fair. If I had to guess, I'd say he was around his mid-to-late teens.

"Pri-!" She stopped herself as she glanced at me, before turning back to the young man. "Llane, why are you out here?"

"There has been some complications back at "home" and I had hoped you would help me." Llane said with his eyes pleading for help.

"I thought your father stated that my services were not needed." She answered with her arms crossed.

"That man is NOT my father." He said with an odd tone.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by that?" He wanted to answer but glanced at me. The woman took the hint and turned to me. "If you don't mind, we would like to be alone."

"Oh, I see… He wants to propose and run away with you from the household that does not approve of you and live somewhere else where nobody knows who you are. Ah, the love story of the son of a wealthy noble and a commoner elf. How romantic." I joked. "It would be even more so if he was the prince." Both the young man and elf tensed after me saying that. Wait! Don't tell me I'm on the mark? This guy is the prince!?

"How did you know?" The young prince(?) asked. I figured he was a noble, but he really is the prince. Ehh, I'll go with that for the time being.

"You walk up to her in a dark hooded robe, and looked around before showing who you tells me you are someone either famous or infamous, and would be recognized easily if you showed your face openly." I explained. Then I looked to the woman. "She recognized you, but with a tone that showed respect, before changing to a plain one. Then you guys began talking code. Let's face it, anyone with a quarter of a brain could figure out you were someone from a noble house of some kind. But what really got me, was when you both flinched at me saying prince. I was joking, but you guys reacted to it too seriously."

"So now what?" The woman asked with a frown. "What are you going to do with what you have heard until now?"

"Nothing." I told them as I went back to looking out at the sea. "I'm not from this city, so it's none of my business."

"Good…" Llane sighed in relief.

"Ah, there is one thing."

"What."

"What's up with the king?" I asked him directly. "No one is allowed to sail, the guilds are mysteriously backlogged, and when I spoke to one of the guild masters who told me so, someone tried to follow me and my friend."

"What does this have to do with you?" The woman asked. "You're not from this city, so why don't you-"

"Valeera, stop." Llane told her.

"But he..."

"It's okay. If a stranger from outside the city figured it out, then there is no doubt the people in the city already suspect something is amiss in the kingdom." The elf woman named Valeera grumbled a bit, but let it go. Llane turned to me and lightly bowed. "It is as you deduced, I am indeed Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn of the Stormwind Kingdom."

"Hoo... So what brings his young highness to the city?" I wondered. "From what I heard earlier, things aren't going so well in the castle."

"I had hoped to ask Valeera to help in our time of need." Anduin answered. "I cannot trust anyone in the keep for there are shadows at work whose claws reach deeply. If I could catch the ringleaders, without raising suspicion, I will be able to root out the corruption properly."

"Why not ask the Stormwind Assassins?" Valeera asked. "Surely they can be of assistance."

"Even though they are our hand, they are still a guild, and one loyal to the crown at that." Aduin explained. "Even they cannot overrule a king's order."

"Somehow, I doubt Mathias would just take that lying down."

"He did not. Three days ago he came to see the king for tea." That being code for asking the king what the hell is going on. "But he was denied."

"… What is Varian thinking…" Valeera muttered to herself.

"Like I said, the man sitting in the throne room is not my father. It is an-!"

"Your highness." Said a man wearing a Stormwind city guard uniform. But his eyes… they looked… Wrong, somehow. "His majesty, requests that you return to the keep." He was about to put his hand on the prince's shoulder when, faster than anyone could think, Valeera grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. She pulled the gauntlet off and under the wrist was some device that had a blade attached. From the look of it, it was spring loaded. From what I could tell from it's design, as soon as it was triggered it would either stick out or shoot out the blade. Most likely killing whom ever got caught with it. "Y-You bitch! You dare raise a hand against your kingdom!?"

"My loyalties are personal- To King Varian and to his son!" She then punched the man in the throat. As he staggered back, she was quick to get behind him and put him in a lock. "Where are yours?"

"I say nothing you bi-URGGG!" She began applying more pressure on him.

"TALK."

"N-No!" She then took out a tiny dagger in the buckle of her belt and dug it a quarterof an inch into his side. "Ah, Ah, AH!"

"I have ways to make a man talk, none of them pleasant." But before he could say anything, she jumped away as an arrow hit the man in the back.

"AH!" He fell to the ground and I rushed to see if he was still alive. I rolled him over and what I saw shocked me as soon as he finished turning over. He was foaming at the mouth as blood began leaking out of his eyes. His skin quickly paled as his breathing became more ragged. I quickly began my process of the First Aid spell but before I could get started, Valeera told me not to bother. I looked at the man and he was dead. His skin was as if he suffered a serious burn.

"It's [Scorpid Poison]." She explained. "The venom of the Scorpid burns the blood and scars the flesh. And the way that arrow hit him, it would move throughout his body in moments. The second he was shot there was the second he was bound to die."

"We should leave. I am no longer safe in the keep and we will be attacked again if we remain here." Both Valeera and I nodded.

* * *

After picking up Joseph, who told me that my skills were horrible to wind up getting caught in a conspiracy with the crown, Anduin suggested we retreat to Old Town in one of the bars called the Pig and Whistle Tavern. We sat down at a table near the corner of bar, got some drinks, and ordered up. As soon as the waiter left we began to talk about the state of affairs.

"I've been walking around hearing things." Joseph said. "Many of the people are not too thrilled about how the king has been running things for the past year. Plus there are rumours of revolt."

"It is as I feared…" The prince said with a bitter look. "That impostor is ruining the kingdom."

"You said impostor, what has happened to Varian?" Valeera asked.

"Last night, I saw my father's former regent, [Edward Smithe], move through the halls in a black robe. I followed him and saw him enter a bookcase in one of the rooms. So I moved to the upper levels to find a way to see what he was doing. I managed to find a grated opening and peer down. From there I found Edward, the chief alchemist, [Santernal Sandus], and the royal advisor, [Katrana Prestor], in collusion as they began talking about how they replaced my father with a homunculus of sorts."

"Then what happen to Varian?" Valeera pressed the question again with a more worried tone. Anduin's face turned sorrowful as he explained what Smithe had did. Valeera turned pale as she got up and told us that she needed a moment. As soon as she entered the restroom, Anduin explained.

"She had known my father for some time, and carried feelings for him ever since his days as a slave in Kalimdor."

"Slave?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're not from here, so of course you wouldn't know." Joseph remembered. "Years ago, King Varian left on a diplomatic mission, but disappeared afterwards. He returned three years ago and explained that he wound up across the sea with no memory of who he was and was captured and turned into a slave."

"I don't fully know what happened during that time," Anduin continued. "But father came back with Valeera and Broll Bearmantle, another friend whom he shared life and death with during his time away. After a month, Mr. Bearmantle left to return to Kalimdor, but remained close friends. As for Valeera, she chose to stay because of her feelings for him, but father never did anything to encourage it."

"For good reason." Valeera said coming from behind the prince. Her skin was somewhat redder around the eyes. "Before Broll or I met your father, he was in another slave camp. There, he met a fellow slave. A woman whom… he had fell in love with and they became… almost inseparable…" She had a hard time explaining but stomached it and continued. "He gathered the money he managed to scrape together somehow and bought her freedom. She at first refused to leave him but he wanted her to live her life freely. She finally gave up and left. When he did regain his memories, he realized that he had already a family. Feeling that he had betrayed both his late wife and you, Anduin, after returning, he made it clear to me that he will not take anyone and had maintain that stance without wavering once. Both me and Broll have kept his secret since."

"Then the past has come back to haunt us now." Anduin frowned.

"What do you mean?" Valeera asked as she sat down and picked up some water to drink.

"The woman you mentioned, apparently had a child under him." She choked on her water.

"Well, damn…" Joseph then gave Valeera a napkin from his pocket. "How do you know this?"

"They were talking about it as they were plotting. Apparently the-!" Anduin stopped as soon as he saw the waiter show up with plates on a cart.

"Here you go fellas." He began taking the plates and giving them to us. "One order of Beer Basted Boar Ribs."

"Thanks!" Joseph rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"One Crocolisk Steak, well done."

"Mmm… Smells so good." I drooled a little at the scent. It smelled like lobster mixed with chicken.

"And two Murloc Fin Soups." Valeera quietly nodded and received it.

"Thank you very much, good sir." Anduin handed the man a gold as a tip.

"N-No. Thank you! If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask!" He quickly left for the kitchen.

"Llane, you shouldn't do that." Joseph told him.

"Why?"

"I understand that you have a good heart, but please remember that this is Old Town. Around here where crime lurks in every shadow, you could get targeted as a walking piggy bank."

"Ah… My apologies, Mr. Argus."

"It's fine, just don't call me Mr. Argus unless it's business."

"Right… Joseph."

"Good. So for now, let's hold off on the serious talk until we've finished eating." We agreed with Joseph and began dinner. Looking at Anduin and Valeera's dish, I've had Murloc Fin soup. It tastes a little like shark fin soup but with a slightly sour flavour. As for Joseph's Beer Basted Boar Ribs, I've never had that, so I had to assume it tastes like beer battered pork or something to that extent. Turning to my dish, I cut into the Crocolisk Steak and put a piece into my mouth. Hmm… It's got a soft texture, but it's not chewy. It reminds me a bit of scallops without any fishy taste but I could tell that herbs and spices were put into it during the cooking so it probably had a mild flavour originally. I poured some sauce from the table on my steak giving a little more kick. It helped. We began some small talk, and before we noticed, the food was gone, so we decided to continue the talk from before after the waiter left with the empty plates.

"Now you were saying about Varian having a child, can you elaborate?" I asked him.

"Yes, as I said before, he had a child with a woman years ago. From Valeera's explanation, I think it is safe to assume that it belonged to the woman who father freed at his own expense."

"So what does this have to do with the current events?" Joseph asked.

"The three ringleaders of this insidious plot are having them brought to the castle and killed to ensure there won't be complications when they complete the transfer of power from the king to themselves."

"But what about you?" Valeera asked. "They can't do that if you're alive."

"They planned to have me killed while making it look like an accident."

"So what do you need us to do?" I questioned.

"We need to save my half-sibling from the jaws of death. Knowing them, they will most likely transfer them from the castle to the Vault."

"Y-you want us to break into the Vault?" Joseph leaned with wide eyes. "How the hell are we going to manage that?"

"We don't need to do that." I told him. "We just need to get to them during transport, right?"

"Exactly." Anduin agreed. "There will be a small change in guards as soon as they get to the Cross Roads Gate that divides the Stockade and the Vault. That is when we strike."

"So what's the plan?"

"Leaving the castle, the first set of guards will be the ones under the control of the three. Once they meet with the Vault Guards we proceed to save my remaining family. Luckily, the guards of the Vault are still loyal to the country alone as they are a fully neutral part of the kingdom so that no noble or royal can hold sway over them if they were caught and imprisoned. We can count on them to aid us as I had made contact with them in the morning."

"How can you be sure that they aren't already in someone's pocket?" Joseph questioned.

"Because they were personally handpicked and trained by both my father and the leader of the Stormwind Assassins long before my birth. Therefore even those three cannot dare raise their hand against them or change the personnel. If they do, the Vault will fall under the Anti-Tyrant clause. Allowing them to capture and imprison those who made the attempt."

"If that's the case, why can't they just let your sibling go as soon as they hit the Vault?" Anduin shook his head at that.

"It would not work. While they are outside, the personnel of the Vault follow the order of the Royal family. But as soon as they pass the archway leading into the Vault, that is where the Royal command ends and their order begins. Once the prisoner enters the building, not even the king can overturn the sentence. They are on their own. Therefore we absolutely MUST save my sibling before then."

"You said there was going to be a switch. Does that mean you already have someone willing to go in your sibling's place?" As soon as Joseph asked, Anduin looked behind him. His line of sight showed a man in an orange bandana. He had a nasty scar on his face and his clothes looked like they could use a good wash… For like a year… In fire.

"More like conscript." Anduin the pulled out a paper that showed the man's face. A murderer and bandit whose bounty was currently at 20 gold and 5 silver. "We will capture that man and have him take my sibling's place."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"With bait." He then got up and began his act using a fully audible voice. "Well, everyone, I think it is time to end the night. I shall see you all tomorrow." Both Valeera and I looked at him in disapproval towards his plan, but Joseph backed him up.

"Be careful heading home. It's dangerous at night when you travel alone in Old Town."

"Nonsense!" He said, as if he was some clueless noble. "What could happen to me? Good night."

He left the pub and sure enough, the scar-faced man got up to leave. We had no choice but to follow the prince's plan. What a pain…

We stayed in the shadows as we kept close to them. The prince walked into an alleyway that would normally seal his doom, but just as the man was about to act on his modus operandi, Valeera was already right next to him. Scar-face was surprised by the sudden intrusion but before he could act, she landed a solid blow to his face. He rolled with it, most likely from years of experience, and pulled out a couple of knives. Valeera smirked as she motioned for him to start. He began stabbing away as he moved from one hand to the next, adding kicks, punches, and elbows to mix it up. I'm beginning to understand why he was such a high reward bounty. His skills were honed from years of brawling out in the streets and from other more unsavoury acts involving the use of his skills. But Valeera was different. She moved around the stabs and blocked or warded off the strikes easily. Both were keeping each other company as they seemed a match.." Suddenly. "Aghhh….Uhhh….ZZzzzz. A dart hit Scar-face in the neck. He fell from the sudden attack and I saw that Joseph was holding a blow gun. "Well that was easy." He said as I felt like I was the only one who didn't do anything. Matter of fact, I didn't do anything! What the hell?!

"Now that that's settled, where are we going to put him? It'll be hours before we can make the switch." Joseph wondered.

"We just need to keep him under control." Anduin then walked up to the bandit and placed a black collar on his neck. "This will keep him docile until we begin."

"Is that a slave collar?" I asked as I remembered reading stories with this kind of device.

"Yes. It's a stronger version than the general ones slave owners' use."

"Where did you get it from?" Valeera asked with an annoyed look. Well, she was a slave in her past, so it's understandable.

"You can get many things in Old Town if you know where to look." Joseph answered. "That also explains why you were so generous with the waiter."

"It was so you could be that guy's target." I figured out.

"Guilty as charged." The prince smiled.

"You are an idiot!" Valeera told him. "You're just as reckless as Varian!"

"I'll take that as a full blown compliment." He said with pride.

"You! Sigh… Fine then. Let's just take this dirty piece of trash and find a place to stash him."

"May I suggest my room at the inn I'm staying at?" I offered.

"Will it be alright?"

"It's fine."

Later, we entered the Gilded Rose and told Allison, the innkeeper, that he was a friend that had too much in him. She only said "Is that so…" and pulled up the registry book. Anduin paid her for another two rooms but…

"I'm sorry, but a young traveling couple got one of the last rooms, so I only have one left."

"Fine, Llane with share one with me." Valeera said. Anduin looked at her like she grew a second head.

"B-But-!" He stuttered but she was having none of that.

"If you're this reckless, I'd rather keep an eye on you so that you don't wind up getting yourself killed." She gave him a look that said arguing was no longer an option. The prince lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"In that case, sleeping beauty and I will be bunking with nick." Joseph announced. Anduin look to me in a silent plea for help, but I pretended not to notice. I help those in need, but I'm not suicidal.

With that, we turned in for the night, since we move out before dawn.

* * *

Authors Notes#: I've been putting some work in this one and the next two chapters are going to get wild.

Now for the Q&A:

Q) Will Nick be paired with someone? A) This will be somewhat of a harem fic.

Q) Will Nick need to take a boat? A) Yes as he doesn't know the lay of the land or sea.

Q) Could he find someone to make a portal? A) Nick doesn't know about portals, so he is going around the old fashioned way. WALKING!

Q) Why didn't you use Kamen Rider wizard?

A) He would be too much of a cheat character. Plus, with the Wizard Rings, I'd have to figure out what ring does what, or make one up. That's a process that means I'd have to rewrite the story to fit the ring if nothing works. Seriously, I have a bad habit of doing that. With the Lockseeds, they simply help in the fight, not interfere with the story in of itself, letting me not stress my head too much.

And Finally

Q) Why didn't God just do the job himself? A) Go back to Chapter 1 as he fully explains why.


	8. The Night Before

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Night Before

* * *

It was morning, somewhere around 4:00 or 5:00 AM I would guess as the sun wasn't up yet. We were preparing for our mission. I was getting my black leather armour on, while Joseph was putting on a black outfit that reminded me of a ninja. He had his blow gun on his side and a knife on his thigh. He had a set of blow darts on the left of his belt. I adjusted my Lockseeds as I prepared three this time.

My standard [L.S. – POISON] due to my familiarity with it.

The [L.S. – 09 BUDOU] for cover fire.

And the [L.S. – 10 SUIKA] for emergency evacuation with the team.

"You look like you've done this before. Are you really a merchant?"

"When you work with money, you either hire a blade or become one. I'm of the later camp."

"Is that so…" I then look at the last roommate, Scarface. He was asleep on the floor the entire night. It was creepy…

Just as we finished our preparations, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!"

"Good morning, Nick, Joseph." Anduin said with Valeera nod in greeting.

"Morning, you two. Had a nice sleep?"

"Somewhat. It is rather nerve racking now that we are going to do this."

"Well let's not have any cold feet." I told him. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I must be!" Anduin looked me in the eyes with a firm resolution.

"Alright kids, let's get going." Joseph had Scarface on his feet and we headed out.

* * *

It was still dark as we made our way to the Stormwind City canals. The canals themselves are a series of waterways that wind their way through the city, separating each of its various districts. No one was out at the time save for the occasional vagrant laying around or prostitute heading home. But they paid no mind to us, so the five of us moving around at this time won't seem out of place. We walked along to the lower section of the bridges and met a man in a similar outfit as the city guards but in black and had his face covered.

"I have brought what you asked, your Highness." Said the man. "They should be on their way as we speak so make haste."

"Thank you." Anduin said to the man. He took a couple of sacks and the man left quickly. "Nick, how do you feel about dressing up?"

"?"

* * *

The sun was out as four guards were escorting a person in a black hooded robe. The sounds of chains could be heard from this person as they walked towards the middle of the canal. "Move it along!" Said one of men as soon as they noticed their prisoner walking slowly.

Four Vault guards were waiting at the path that separated the Stockade and the Vault. They spoke as soon as the Stormwind guards arrived. "It this the prisoner?" One of the Vault guards emotionlessly asked. The Stormwind guard nodded at the question.

"Yeah." Said one of the men. "According to Lady Prestor, Prince Anduin and his cohorts staged a coup' and made an attempt on his royal highness's life." One of the Vault guards shifted uncomfortably.

"…Is his highness alright?"

"Other than a minor wound, he will be fine. The guards stopped them before anything could get out of hand."

"And the prince?"

"He… escaped the conflict." He hesitated before answering, choosing his words. "Though we managed to catch this one."

"And the other conspirator.

"Unknown. We will deal with them, while this one heads for the Vault bottom floor."

"They won't survive the bottom floor for long." The Vault guard warned.

"This criminal deserves nothing less." The Stormwind guard looked at the person in disgust. "The others will join shortly."

"Who is the other conspirator?"

"I've been informed that it was a Blood Elf named Valeera Sanguinar." Nearby, that very Blood Elf tightened her grip on the handle of her blade till' her knuckles turned white. Joseph placed his hand on her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to calm down. She looked at him for a moment and breathed out, lightening her grip a bit. Joseph then took out a couple of round objects.

"Understood. We shall take to prisoner." The Vault guard handed him a parchment and the Stormwind guard stamped it. As soon as the person in the robe was handed over- {BOOM, BOOOM, BOOM!} Smoke filled the area.

"Were being attacked!" Said the Stormwind guard as he pulled out his sword.

During the smoke attack. The four Vault guards surrounded the prisoner and two more arrived with another person in the same robe in tow. Two of the guards and robed person switched places. The ones leaving ran into the canal while the ones staying took their place.

Coming out of the smoke, the Vault guards quickly took the prisoner and left into the building. The Stormwind guards, seeing that, looked around for the attackers but after an hour figured that their rescue attempt failed. They left for the castle to report.

* * *

The Vault guards and robed person moved through the canals until they reached [The Shady Lady], a small bar. One of the guards walked up to a dandy looking man with a top hat and monocle and nodded to him. The man in turn nodded back and opened the back door. They went through and the top hatted man closed the door. The three then headed into a two-story building. They moved to the second floor and checked around for any followers. "I believe we are in the clear." Said one of the guards pulling off his helmet. It was Anduin. And the other was me! I took off my helmet and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Woo~!" I put the helmet on the table. "That was fun, but nerve wracking!"

"I know! I had almost started shaking when one of the guards looked in my direction!"

"…" While we were enjoying ourselves, the robed person was watching us. I turn to them.

"Whoops! Almost forgot you. Are you ok? Were you injured?"

"…I'll be fine." Said a feminine, yet stoic voice. They pulled their hood and revealed a lovely, yet dirty faced, young woman. She had dark hair and piercing grey eyes. She shared couple facial traits that matched Anduin's. At her neck was a slave collar. Since she was able to speak, that meant it was the standard variety. "Who are you two?"

"Ah, my apologies, I am Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn and this enjoyable fellow is Nick Tanaka." I wave as a greeting. "We came to your rescue."

"…" She looked at us sharply as if to probe our intent. She's kind of intimidating. "I am Varia Lo'Gosh, Daughter of the great gladiator Lo'Gosh." Hearing that, Anduin looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"She… has my great grandmother's name." He said with a small smile. "Do you know why you were brought to Stormwind?"

"Only that I was bought to be delivered here. When I heard that I was to be executed I tried to fight back but they dulled my movements with this slave collar." She raised her chin to show the collar around her neck more clearly.

"This slave collar, Is there a way to-!" Just as I was asking a question the door opened. We tensed for a moment, but to our surprise and relief, it was Valeera and Joseph.

"Calm down, folks, it's just us." Joseph said as he shut the door. "We weren't followed."

"…" Valeera was quiet. I guessed her distress.

"Don't worry." I told her. "We'll clear your names." She nodded and Anduin looked at her in concern.

"For now, we should get her out of this collar and figure out how to get inside the castle so we can get proof of their schemes." Joseph then walked over to Varia. "Raise your head, darling, I wanna disable this thing." While she didn't like to be addressed so familiarly, she did as she was told. Joseph looked carefully at the collar until his eyes focused on a particular spot. "Hold still." He then took out a small kit with tiny tools and began to fiddle with a little lump on the collar. After a minute or two, the collar came off. "There we go. How do you feel?"

Varia rubbed her now free neck and made a small smile. "Not bad." Joseph nodded and put his tools away and I walked to Anduin.

"Should we tell her everything?" Anduin took a moment to think before agreeing.

"She has a right to know."

"To know what?" Varia asked. Anduin sat her and told her everything. She made various faces from shock, awe, anger, sadness, before finally settling on understanding. "I… I see… I am the result of love that could never be."

"But you are the result of love none-the-less." Anduin told her. "If father knew you had existed, there would be no force on Azeroth to have kept him from you."

"Would he now?" Varia wondered. "My mother had much faith in him, but Is he really that kind of man?"

"Most definitely! He would bring you here and proudly announce to the world of his second child. Of course the nobles would complain…"

"But when has that ever stopped him?" Valeera said with a smile.

"Hahaha…" She wasn't wrong, so Anduin could only laugh.

"That's all fine and good but how do we get into the castle?" Joseph asked with his arms crossed.

"That is rather simple, there is a secret passage behind the Cathedral of Light that leads to the catacombs. By following that path we can enter the pantry of the castle kitchen." Anduin explained, but Joseph made a frown.

"Isn't there any other path?" I walked up to Joseph and held his shoulder firmly.

"Joseph, I know you feel that whatever you did in the past was unforgivable to you, but right now were in this to save the kingdom from a plot that could potentially ruin everything this country holds dear. Please. Help us through this." Joseph's face was a mix of unwillingness and indecisiveness. It lasted for a good while before finally agreeing. He didn't say anything but nodded and sat on the bed to change clothes. "Thanks." I then looked to Anduin. "Getting in to the castle aside, how are we going to bust the three? If we just attack them, it's assured we'll be branded as criminals, and if we just tell people what they're up to without proof, they'll think we're crazy and then lock us up."

"Ah, we shall need a [Bandicrystal]." Anduin answered. "By sending energy into the crystal, it is able to memorize a moment in time by watching the events unfold." Then Anduin made a frown. "But that crystal is rare and can only be used once. If we fail in catching the correct moment it will all be for nought."

"I'll take care of that." Joseph said. Anduin nodded and continued.

"Next we must get a hold of the black worm creature from Santurnal's Laboratory." The moment he said black worm, I thought of those monsters from the forest and the village.

"I'll take that one." I told the prince. He accepted my choice.

"And lastly, the false king must be exposed. I believe Valeera and I will handle that part."

"Understood." She said, but Varia frowned.

"Then what am I to do?"

"You remain here, safe from harm." Her brother told her.

"How can I expect to sit this one out, when everyone else is fighting to save a kingdom while getting vengeance for our honoured father?!" She asked Anduin. "I WILL be taking part in this!"

"But I cannot risk losing you as well!"

"I have battled in the gladiatorial slave matches since I was a child!" Varia took off her dark robe to show a toned body wearing light brown linen shorts that reached her knees and shirt that had no sleeves. She flexed her muscular arm and lifted her shirt a bit to show an impressive six-pack. In full form, she had the body of an MMA fighter. "I may not have been the top warrior, but I am no push over!"

"…" Anduin made a complicated face as he wasn't sure what to do. So I spoke.

"She'll go with me to get the worm."

"Nick?"

"This way, if things get dicey, I'll watch her back and she watches mine. She looks like she can hold her own so have some faith in her." I then put an arm around Anduin's shoulder. "Besides, she is your father's kid." Anduin looked at her, as she made a resolute face, and gave in.

"Very well." He then gave me a dangerous look. "But you better not try ANYTHING with her while you two are out of my sight…"

"Yes, you're Highness!" I answered with cold sweat running down my back.

"In that case, I'm going to go get a couple weapons and some light armour while I'm at it." Joseph got to the door. "When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow night. Right now, the castle should be on high alert." Joseph understood and left. With that, we sat around the room and waited. So as to pass the time I asked Valeera about her race, the Blood Elves. She was surprised that I knew next to nothing about them and I told her the usual excuse.

She accepted my explanation and began talking about her race. The Blood Elves or Sin'dorei, which in translates to: "Children of the blood", are a race composed of former High Elves who renamed themselves in honour of their people who were killed during the siege of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge during what was called the Third War.

"Since the Scourge slew more than 90% of the high elven population during the Third War, devastating their culture, the remaining 10% of the high elven population was all that was left, with 90% of that number adopting the name Sin'dorei or Blood Elves." She explained.

Blood elves in general are almost physically identical to High Elves, save for a slightly paler skin and hair. They dress primarily in blacks and reds to remind themselves of their terrible losses due to the Third War. Many of them paint runes or mysterious tattoos on their faces, arms and shoulders for warding off demons or celebrating significant kills or simply to look intimidating — apparently something high elves would never do as it goes against their own culture. They even adopted hairstyles that went against the norms of High Elf society. Nevertheless when approaching Alliance towns, Blood Elves would often disguise themselves as High Elves to avoid conflict. They can use magic, but for Elves of any kind, it can be an addictive experience and if they go too far, they become something called the [Wretched], a corrupted version of Elf. As such, Valeera and other elves like her, tend to avoid using magic carelessly.

Once she finished her explanation, I began to repeat it to her so that I'd memorize it. I didn't want to accidentally call a High Elf or a Blood Elf their opposite and wind up having a whole race hating me. After she told me that I was more or less right, I then turned to Varia and asked her if she could talk about herself, as long as she was comfortable about it.

"It is fine." She said. "But my story is not a happy one." We listened as she began her life story. "According to my mother, after she had left father, she moved from town to town but in a couple days she had fainted. She was rescued by an Orc Shaman who had no ties to the Horde or anyone for that matter." When Varia talked about the Orc, she had a smile on her face. "He looked her over and that was when she found out that she was with child, me."

"Do you know who this Orc Shaman was?" I asked out of curiosity and she nodded.

"His name was Thrum Bonemaker. He was part of the Horde at one time but he lost his clan and his reason to fight. I remember Mother telling me that when he found her, he at first only treated her like a headache, but after I was born he became our protector and a kind uncle to me. Mother and Uncle Thrum were the only family I had." Then her smile began to fade as she continued. "Five years later we were attacked by bandits. Mother and Uncle fought bravely… but they… fell." She took a moment before continuing. "After the bandits found me they sold me off to a slave trader, the very same one who had mother and father as his slaves. There I learned to fight, to survive… To Kill." Anduin looked upset at this.

"When was it? When did you take a life?"

"At the age of six." Varia answered. "He was a pig of a man who intended to rape me. He came into my cage at night and cornered me. He then grabbed my arm and tore at my clothes. I saw a rusted knife on the floor next to me and, with my free hand, jammed it into his head. He didn't even make a sound when he died."

"How horrible an experience…" Anduin muttered. I think we all felt the pig man deserved what he got, but still, a six year old shouldn't have blood on their hands. I once again realize what this world really is. One where if you don't watch yourself, you could very easily wind up a corpse on the roadside. Where children younger than she was at that time could have already tasted war and danced with death.

"For ten years I fought until I bled. Battle after battle in the gladiatorial matches. It was until I was bought that the fighting ended." Varia looked at Anduin. "Now here I am, fighting again, but this time it is for my father's honour alongside my half-brother."

"Brother." Anduin told her.

"Huh?"

"To me there are no halves. You are my sister and I am your brother, family should not have barriers with words such as half-sibling. This I understand after meeting you." He moved to her and had his hand out. "Family?" Varia looked right into his eyes and saw no deceit. She the smiled and held his hand.

"Family." {GURGLE GURGLE} To bad her stomach ruined the moment. "M-My apologies."

"HAHAHA! It is fine, shall we have some food?" Anduin laughed. "Nick can you make something for us?"

"I… uhhh. I'm not too good in the kitchen."

"Nonsense! I'm sure an adventurer such as yourself can cook a roast over a fire."

"Well if you insist… I'll make some soup." I got up and headed to the kitchen.

A minute later…

"I had no idea you were an alchemist." On everyone's plate were rocks of varying nature. Anduin had a bronze stone, Varia had Copper, and Valeera had tin. I pretty sure I followed the recipe in this book, so how the fuck did I turn pea soup into metal!?

"Perhaps I should be the one to cook…" Valeera said as she picked up her tin meal. After taking the metals and storing them, I looked into the pot and found a green stone was left and picked it up. Did I make kryptonite!? Just how bad is my cooking!?

"Is that jade!?" Anduin was shock.

"Isn't that only found in Pandarian mines?" Valeera thought out loud.

"You must be a very powerful alchemist!" Varia told me, while impressed.

"L-Let me try again!" I ran back into the Kitchen and tried to make a fruit salad. It's as simple as a PB&J. I couldn't possibly get this wrong.

A minute later…

"Yes it is indeed Lesser Bloodstone Ore."

"You could make rare weapons or jewellery!"Anduin exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Varia said as she looked at it.

"…" WHAT! THE! FUCK! (ノ°Д°）ノ︵ ┻━┻ I know I'm not Chef Ramsay in the kitchen, but ever since coming to Azeroth, my bad cooking skills have gotten worse damn it!

"NICK!" Anduin then came to me with stars in his eyes. "You will not win any cooking contests any time soon but as an alchemist you shall go far! Won't you work for my kingdom as my royal alchemist?"

"You didn't have to be so blunt and I'm not an alchemist!" Can't I make a simple meal!? ( ╥_╥)

* * *

Back at Stomwind Keep, Lady Prestor, Edward Smithe, and Santurnal were in an office. A Stormwind guard was reporting of the transport.

"We searched the area, but most likely they gave up as the Vault guards quickly moved the prisoner into the building." He reported.

"Very well, you may go back to you post." Edward ordered. The guard bowed and left. "With that out of the way, we can continue with our plans."

"Yes and with the prince as a wanted man all that's left is to have the kings power moved to us." Santurnal added. Katrana had a look as if she was missing something.

"Still, raise security. I can't help but think we are becoming too complacent."

"Please, my lady, if it is the prince and that Blood Elf, the messages and posts have been place throughout the city. There will be no one who will not know they are criminals." Edward told her. "And the stranger they were with is just some nobody. I'm sure they will pose no threat by the time we take control of the kingdom."

"…" Katrana couldn't help but think he was being too optimistic. "Santurnal, how is the homunculus?"

"Ah, I've readied the breaking agent. All I would need to do is feed it and it will be as if it had gotten sick from a deadly illness."

"How long will it take?"

"After ingestion, five hours."

"Good. Not too fast, nor too slow. We will play the part of dutiful retainers until it's final breath."

"Yes, tomorrow we can say that the king was poisoned by the prince during the attempted coup."

"Hmmp! It is a shame we could not find out about this fast acting poison until it was too late…" Edward acted as if he was sad before laughing it off. "Perhaps I can try my hand in acting."

"Enough the both of you." Katrana told them, tired of their playing. "As long as the king dies of such a method, no one will be suspicious in the least."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Good, tomorrow's assembly will be in the afternoon. Raise the guards until after we have finished our transfer."

"As you wish." Edward left the room quickly.

"I will prepare the poison for tomorrow's ingestion." Santurnal told her and left. Now alone in the room Katrana smiled as a dark aura glowed from her body.

"Foolish humans."

* * *

It was night fall and we were worried about Joseph. He left in the morning and he still hadn't come back.

"I'm going to go look for him." I said as I got up, but just as I was about to walk to the door, it opened and Joseph walked in with a bag.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but getting a Bandicrystal required me to do a few… "Things". He sort of explained.

"As long as you are well." Anduin was handed the bag and took it over to the table. Taking out the contents, a couple of weapons, some armour and a black box were placed down. Opening the box was a clear crystal the size of a walnut with a gold band around it. Runes were written along the band. "A Bandicrystal…"

"With this we can record anything?" Varia asked just to check.

"Yep! But it's a one-time use item so we can only record one to three minutes of time." Joseph then picked up the crystal and put it back in the box. "So I'll be careful with it." He then picked up the bow and gave it to Anduin. "It's a Polished Short Bow. Everyone in Stormwind knows you're not much of a swordsmen so I got you this instead."

"Ah, thank you." He tested the bowstring and nocked an arrow. After a moment, he was satisfied with it. "I am more in tuned with this sort of weapon." Joseph then gave Varia a bastard sword and some… revealing leather Armour. Anduin began to look menacing. "Joseph, can I talk to you. Over there." He was twirling an arrow in his hands. Joseph's face turned pale as he explained.

"It's for her to wear on top of her clothes!"

"It that so…" Anduin didn't look like he believed it and grabbed his collar.

"Dude, I get where you're coming from but chill!" I said as Varia and I got in between him and Joseph.

"Brother, please. It makes me happy that you wish to protect me, but you are going too far."

"But…" Valeera then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand your fear of losing the only family you have left, but being overprotective is not good either." She told him.

"I… You are… right." Anduin sighed as he sat down. "It is just… I missed my father for so many years, thinking him dead and when he returned, my heart soared. Then… he was gone again… Now I have a sister. I just… don't have the strength to go through losing another family member again."

"That's why you have us." I told him. "We'll look out for her and let's not forget that she's a badass gladiator who could take down warriors like it's her morning exercise." Anduin made a weak smile. It was then that I saw a tired young man who didn't get much rest. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Truthfully, no. I haven't slept since finding out of my father's death."

"That's not healthy." I picked him up and pulled him into the bedroom. "Get in."

"But-!"

"No buts!" I pushed him into the bed and took his boot off. I then put the sheets over him. "You need rest, or you won't be able to think clearly tomorrow. Now go to bed or I'll give you herbs so potent you'll be in a coma for a week!"

"But the mission-!"

"Sleep! We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"A-as you wish." He pulled the sheets a little higher. Nodded at that I left the bedroom and closed the door. I then stopped and turned. "I SAID SLEEP!" I then heard footsteps and the bedsprings. Telling me he jumped back into bed. "This guy…" I looked at the others and told them to get some rest as we had a busy day tomorrow. They agreed and left for other parts of the floor. As for me since there was only one couch and Joseph was sleeping in it, I pulled out a piece of my bedding from my inventory, placed it on the floor, and rested for the night.

* * *

Authors Notes#:

Now as for the Doctor thing. In WOW, Doctor refers to a function or status in various domains. So because of so many uses of the word as a nickname, it is not treated as a profession, and is more of a title. This is why the guards at the gate didn't treat Nick's answer seriously. An Adventurer on the other hand is an actual profession that used as an all catch job term. (IE: From minor grass cutting to monster subjugation. A jack of all trades.)

So to review:

Nickname: Doctor FIST: A Rank 9 Tier Elite NPC that can be found in Deeprun Tram and Brawl'gar Arena. He's called that because his medicine is proscribing pain in the arena.

Title: Doctor Gustaf VanHowzen. A level 48 First-Aid Trainer, Trauma Surgeon, and Chief Physician of Alliance Trauma, who is located on the ground floor of Foothold Citadel on Theramore Isle. An actual Doctor.


	9. Oceans 5

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 9: Oceans 5

* * *

It was morning and the sunlight blasted me in the face. I got up and looked at the bedroom that Anduin slept in. A couple times during the night, I caught him trying to look over the map of Stormwind Keep and dragged him back to his bed. I moved my futon to the front of his door so that if he tried to leave, I would be right there to grab him.

As I was about to knock on his door, I heard him snoring. Heh… Let him sleep. I'll wake him in an hour. I turned to the kitchen and walked in to see Joseph sitting with Valeera, looking at the jade lump with a shocked expression. Valeera then greeted me. "Good morning, Nick. I was telling Joseph about your cooking talents from last night." Joseph looked at me with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Nick, my best friend!" He began walking towards me, as I took two steps back. That look in his eyes… It's almost as bad as that assassin the other day.

"When was I your best friend?"

"Since I found out you can make precious metals. How about it, wanna go into business together?"

"I respectfully decline." I quickly answered.

"Aww, come on!"

"Nope!" I escaped the kitchen and back to the living room. I sat down on the floor, crossed my legs, and began my magic practice. As I tried to maintain my mana gathering for a half hour, I felt someone's stare digging in my back. I stopped and looked to see Varia looking at me funny. "Can I help you, Varia?"

"What… are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The mana aura you have is silver and way you gather mana is strange. Like it's drawn to you?" She wasn't sure if her description was right which is why it ended as a question.

"Hmm… How can you see my aura?"

"My uncle taught me how and I sharpened the skill in battle."

"…I'm…" I was about to say something about it when Anduin opened the bedroom door.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Brother."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked seriously and Anduin nodded.

"I finally got some rest and things have been made clearer to me. I am sorry for my rude actions last night." He bowed after that, but I waved it off.

"Water under the bridge." I then got up and called Joseph and Valeera. Anduin apologized to Joseph, but he wave it off too, saying that he would've done the same thing if he was in his shoes.

As soon as they entered, we began our planning. Anduin took out a map of the keep and began.

"Okay! As I had stated last night, we must gather proof of their corruption and expose them and their cohorts before the day is through. Joseph you will head into the keep and find a way to catch them speaking of their plot."

* * *

Joseph was in disguise as a servant as he entered the keep from the service entrance of the kitchen via the catacombs, while carrying a sack of rice. "Place that with the other supplies." Said one of the workers who was too busy calculating the amount of food to notice an unfamiliar face. Saying yes, Joseph placed the sack in the supply room before sneaking out and using a bag of holding to change clothes so he could dress like one of the nobles. He wore red formal jacket with gold buttons and black sleeve cuffs. His slacks were white and he had Black boots that reached his the top of his shins. A black sash with gold trim finished of the ensemble. On the sash was the bandicrystal.

He was familiar with their etiquette from years of associating with them through business. After combing his hair carefully and applying the proper amount of cologne, he mixed in with the crowd, making sure not to stand out to much. As he looked around while chatting with a lady noble, who wore more make up on her face than Azeroth had ocean, he spotted Edward Smithe talking with another noble.

Seeing the opportunity, he politely disengaged the conversation with the lady and moved towards Edward. As soon as Edward had finished his talk, Joseph stepped in. "Ah, Master Smithe, how are you today? I was hoping that we may meet."

"My apologies, I do not recognize you. What house do you hail from?" Edward eyed him suspiciously.

"I hail from the Canterbury House." Joseph showed a crest that had a three Azeroth-Styled blueish crows. "We are small noble house, but I assure you, our business is quite… lucrative."

"Is that so?" Edward asked, showing interest.

"Very." Joseph placed an arm around Edward and walked him over to the hall. "Shall we talk of how one can become obscenely wealthy, sir?"

"My good man, I am all ears." Edward said with a smile as they headed to a room to talk in private.

* * *

"Now as for Nick and Varia, the both of you will enter the Keep's inner halls and follow this route and locate Santernal's laboratory." He pointed at the map.

* * *

Nick and Varia followed the path into the keep and, dressed as a maid and butler, moved around the halls until they reached the inner hall. They carefully acted the part though Varia almost knocked a 10,000 gold vase off it's table. Nick almost had a heart attack from that as dove in and caught it. It was the still the prince's stuff after all. After moving about for half an hour, they found a bookcase that seemed out of place. Nick reached for a book that had a title that seemed odd and pulled it. A mechanism sounded and the bookcase moved aside. They entered the room and the bookcase closed behind them. Inside were chemicals in bottles and papers with formulas written on them. Nick looked through the papers and had a shocked look on his face. "This is… What the hell… Then that means those guards are…" Varia looked at the papers, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. She looked past him and saw a safe.

"I believe I've found the safe my brother spoke of." Varia said to Nick, shaking him out of his study. Nick looked at the safe and decided to store the papers in his inventory. He then looked at the safe and noticed it had a combination lock. Nick cursed a little as he wished he had a stethoscope.

"How's your ears?" He asked her. She answered that she could hear pretty far and Nick had her place her ear on the door. Nick then began doing what he remembered seeing in an old crime drama on TV once. He spun the dial carefully, telling Varia to alert him if she heard a loud click. After some trial and error, they finally opened the safe. "I knew it."

"What is that?" Varia asked.

"A black parasitic worm." Nick explained what they did to it's victims and Varia was horrified.

"We must kill it!"

"Not yet, we need it for proof, but as soon as this matters over, it dies." He told her. He understood her reluctance but she agreed in the end. Nick tried to store it in his inventory, but it didn't work. After several attempts failed, he decided to just carry it out. Varia opened the bookcase and they left the secret room.

* * *

"Finally the false king must be revealed for what he is." He pointed at the king's private chambers on the map. "Valeera and I shall handle this task."

* * *

Anduin and Valeera entered the king's bedroom via a secret passageway only Valeera knew about. They searched to room and found much dust inside. Like it hadn't been used for some time. Anduin, at first thought it strange but then remembered that Varian had suddenly forbade any servants from entering his bed chambers. He figured that was around the time he was switched with a fake. He looked more carefully but to no avail. Then Valeera called him over to mirror that looked out of place. She pointed out how everything had a thin layer of dust but the mirror was clean and clear. Anduin looked at the reflection closely and began moving his fingers around he saw a tiny seal on the edge of the corner. Valeera placed her hand on it and injected mana into it. The mirror glowed and the image warped until it showed another room. It was a gateway portal!

They went in and the first thing they saw was a giant tube big enough for one person to fit inside. It was connected to a machine and had multiple tubes that lead to a sealed glass jar with blood in it and another jar with a black substance. At the desk was a book-like folder that had pages that stuck out. Anduin opened the book while Valeera carefully took the jars, ensuring the seals remained in place, and put them in a bag of holding. "This is it!" Anduin said as he showed Valeera illustrations of the false Varian and the descriptions of the differences between it and the original person. It even had Santernal's family seal.

"Then let's go." Valeera put the book and it's contents inside the bag. "We must head to the throne room before we're too late." Nodding at that, Anduin headed out the portal.

* * *

"Now get ready everyone, We have work ahead of us." Hearing this, everyone agreed and left to prepare.

* * *

Later...

In the late afternoon, the nobles of Stormwind City had come to attend a meeting in Stormwind Keep. Many of them heard that King Varian had fallen ill due to the coup by his son, Prince Anduin. Most of the nobles believed it, and the ones who didn't were split. The corrupt nobles who felt threated by the prince were just happy he was out of the picture as he was about to deal with their corruption, before Varian suddenly stopped him. As for the ones loyal to the prince, they were suspicious of this function and worried as to what King Varian was going to do. A servant came out and stood at the carpet leading to the throne.

"Attention, great nobles of the kingdom of Stormwind!" He announced. "Introducing his Royal Highness, Varian Wrynn, the King of the Stormwind Kingdom!" As soon as he finished, entering the room was a gaunt looking man. His face was thin and he looked as frail as bulimic. He was being helped to the throne by Edward. Katrana and Santurnal were following looking as worried as their acting could allow. Guards in red armour with black cloth showing a different crest, a dragon eating sheep, stood next to the Stormwind guards. Whispers followed from those in attendance as they began making theories of how he became like this and why there are guards of another order standing here.

"Cough! Cough!" Varian's coughing silenced the room as he sat at his throne with some difficulty. "MMmm… Nobles of the houses… Cough, Cough… that hold this city aloft…"

"You're Highness, perhaps it would be best if I spoke on your behalf." Edward asked. After the false king motioned for him to do so, Edward bowed to the audience. "Honoured Nobles, it is with heavy heart to announce that due to the king's declining health, we must take his place as the head of the royal administration." Those words caused a wave of surprise. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Most of them began to speak of the benefits but the one worried were those who were loyal to the prince. They knew as soon as the new administration was installed they would be the first to be removed as they were the most vocal about Varian retaking the throne years back. Edward waved everyone to quiet down. "Now I know there are still those of you who wonder about why the prince is not able to take the throne. To answer the few of you, it is because he tried to kill the king in a failed coup."

The Pro-Prince nobles who were in the know were aware he was lying, but with no proof they couldn't refute this. They could only remain quiet as they were forced to listen to this farce. "With the prince a criminal and no longer worthy of the throne, and the fact the king Varian had no other children, the one to lead this new era will be under her Ladyship, Katrana Prestor!" He said as he showed her. She lightly bowed before taking the floor.

"I am humbled by the duty given. All those here today will lay witness to the change of the kingdom's hands. I assure you, all will get their just rewards!" She told them. "I promise to create a kingdom that the prince never could!"

"Hold your tongue, you viper!" Yelled an orderly voice.

"Who dares!?" Katrana yelled. At the balcony, Anduin, Valeera, Varia, and I were present. I placed a foot on the balcony rail like Captain Morgan.

"Do you not know who this is!? Look upon this crest and tremble, you thieves in the house of kings!" I pull out a royal crest that I found as we made our way here. It was the crest of the Wrynn family. Everybody looked at me weird as I did this. Anduin smiled, Valeera shook her head sadly, Varia was surprised, and down below, Joseph was struggling not to laugh out loud. "Now that you know that it is your lord, bow down and beg him for forgiveness!"

"Guards! Take this mentally ill person out of here!" Edward ordered. Anduin placed his hand on my shoulder and thanked me for the show.

"It is as he said… Somewhat… We have proof of your misdeeds and your attempt at taking the throne is at an end!"

"What proof!? You are spouting lies to slander us so that you may stage a revolt once more!" Edward countered.

"Not quite." Joseph said walking out of the crowd. He took out his pin and held it up. "After all you did admit to me of your crimes."

"What!?" Edward began to sweat heavily.

 _"Ostende quo tempore!"_ He chanted. The Bandicrystal glowed and an image showed Edward smiling.

["Well if you must ask, the king we have is a pawn as we did create him for that purpose. If you add a few thousand gold, I could have Santurnal tell you how the process works."

"But what of the prince?" Joseph asked. "Surely he would try to stop you."

"Bah! For the prince, Lady Prestor ordered to have him made a criminal, so now she, Santurnal, and I will have control of the kingdom and by today we will cement our rule."]

The image faded as that was all that was needed to have the pro-prince group make an uproar. Katrana and Santernal glared at Edward as he looked horrified.

"And that is not all!" Anduin took out the book-like folder and other documentation that was gathered in their search. "We have here signed documentation from the royal alchemist showing that the king that sits in the throne is a false one!" Then Varia, Valeera, and I showed the jars that held proof. The Stormwind guards were appalled. They headed to the three criminals and the false king to apprehend them, but just as they were about to get close, the red and black coloured guards came to their defence.

A battle broke out between them and the nobles in the middle were beginning to panic. Anduin took over and jumped off the balcony, catching a cloth and riding it down to the floor. After placing their jars on the floor, Valeera joined, as did Varia. I on the other hand, headed to the stairs to come down. What!? I'm not Spider-man. At that moment two guards rushed me from the stairs. I took out my daggers and moved to dodge them, using my weapons to parry their swords. If I didn't learn this much from Royce, I'd probably be dead.

Down below, Varia and Valeera were fighting the red guards while allowing Anduin and a few Stormwind guards to get to the three masterminds.

Edward was livid. He was tricked into revealing their plans due to his own greed. His hate-filled eyes zeroed in on Joseph as he pulled out his rapier. "Damnable trickster, I will see you off to hell!" He moved towards him as he went for a thrust of his blade. Joseph nimbly moved aside, avoiding the attack, and pulled out a couple knives.

"May I have this dance?"

"DIE!" They began fighting with Joseph dodging each attack, striking when the opportunity rises, and Edward going for thrusts every chance he got.

"You damn Blood Elf, if you had simply ran away along with the prince, things could have gone our way!" Santurnal told Valeera as she entered his line of sight. His eyes glowed an unearthly red light as he began casting a spell to cut her down. Valeera had just drove two daggers into a red guard when she felt the mana growing behind her. She jumped out of the way as soon as she heard him say _"FIRE BLAST!"_ The ball of flame hit the dying guard, exploding his chest armour open and incinerating his upper body into nothing but ash. Santurnal didn't care about who he hit as he focused on Valeera. "I shall turn you into cinders!" Valeera said nothing. She simply gave him a 'come on' motion that made the old man unleash another blast of fire.

Anduin ordered his guards to escort the nobles to safety while he and Varia reached the throne. Standing next to the false king was Katrana Prestor who was watching the events as if she was watching ants move about their day. She then noticed the two and smiled darkly. "So the children of Stormwind have arrived. Oh, whatever should I do?" She mocked, before snapping her fingers. "Kill them." Suddenly the gaunt homunculus got up and grabbed it's sword at it's side and moved to intercept the two. Varia who never got to see her father's face before was fully prepared for battle, but Anduin was struggling. Even though he knew it was not his father, it had given him a moment of hesitation due to it having the same face. Varia seeing her brother's plight stood in front of him.

"Brother, I shall deal with this creature. You go deal with the witch who controls it."

"R-right." He felt guilty from hearing that as he was supposed to be prepared for this confrontation. He then looked to Katrana and anger set in. "Katrana Prestor, I ask you to stand down."

"Boy, do you truly think I would do so after coming this far?" She asked back in amusement.

"No. I suppose not." Anduin then raised his bow and aimed at her. His intent was to wound her only. "I give you this final warning, stand down."

"No." As soon as she said that and arrow was in the air flying towards her shoulder, but with a simple wave of her staff, the arrow burst into black flame and turned to ash. "HahahahAHAHAHAH! What a simple toy." She then pointed her staff at him and a black ball of darkfire flew at him. He jumped back as the spot he stood on turned into a hole that burned ceaselessly. "Come back, my prince. Play with me some more." Anduin aimed his bow again to do battle with the witch.

{CLANG, CLANG!} The homunculus and Varia battled hard as their sword filled the air with sounds of battle. She slashed at him with a vertical downward cut. Seeing the attack from above, the false Varian moved to the side, avoiding the move, and went for a sweep with his own blade. Varia dropped to her knees and leaned backwards dodging the swing. As soon as his swing ended, he then tried to move his sword into a stab, but the transition was awkward due to the homunculus's flaw: It had Varian's image and memories, but it didn't have the fighting experience that the original had built over the years. It's switch from slash to stab was clumsy at best and Varia capitalized on that. She rolled to the side as his stab was slow enough for her to do so, and adjusted her stance for her [Charge] skill. As soon as he was getting out of his attack, she was already on him. He was stunned as she crashed into him and moved to her next skill [Mortal Strike]. She brandished her Bastard Sword and swung at him, looking to lop his head off.

He moved his head to the side at the last minute and missed most of the swing but the blade still cut his most of his ear off, leaving a gush of black blood. He held it's head in surprise and began to twitch. Katrana, who wasn't even taking Anduin seriously, saw that and frowned. "In the end, it's still but a copy…" She snapped her fingers again. "Break your chains." At that moment, after hearing that, the fake Varian's eyes turned completely black. It no longer cared about protecting itself and attacked like a berserker. {CLANG, CLANK, CRACK!} He swung at Varia so much that his sword broke and Varia's bastard sword had cracks along the edges.

Varia was now in a true life-or-death battle.

I was holding off the two guards as they swung their swords in coordination. If I had the chance, I would armour up but these guy just won't quit. Looking at them, they had the same eyes that looked wrong like that assassin the other day. I was beginning to give ground until I tried to bluff. I began to gather mana and the guards noticed. I moved my hand towards them and they backed off, not aware that all I could use were healing spells. I was about to reach for my Sengoku Driver when A violent blast hit the balcony knocking us down. The red guards fell down the stairs, while I got up quickly and looked below. I saw Santurnal and Valeera duking it out.

"Bi-Bitch…" Santurnal said as he got up from the ground in obvious pain. His robs were burnt in places and he was bleeding from his shoulder, leg, and mouth. I looked ahead of him and saw Valeera with a condensed light in her hand. "I burn you and EVERYTHING ELSE DOWN!" A burst of red mana surged as he began to chant the spell. _"SCOR-!"_

" _-Mana tap!"_ Valeera said before he could finish. The light flew from her hand like a bullet, expanding over him, and suddenly his red aura was leaving him, entering Valeera whose glowing eyes turned red in the process. She looked like she was in a mix of pleasure and pain. It's kinda hot… Cough, cough! Anyway, Santurnal fell to one leg as he felt a case of weakness from his body.

"Y-you think you have won? You haven't even begun to enter my realm!" Quickly enough, another aura of red mana glowed as he began to process of casting another spell but before he could say anything else, Valeera spoke first.

" _Arcane Torrent!"_ Blueish White energy burst from her in that blasted a wave for about a yard. Everything within it's radius was suddenly quiet. Santurnal energy was blown away. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He began to panic when Valeera, who looked refreshed, came up to him with her daggers and he backed into a wall. I tried to call out to her but nothing came out. I didn't want her to kill him, at least until he stood trial and pay for the crimes he and his allies' committed. I tossed down a piece of stone that landed next to them and they looked up. I motioned her not to do it. She looked annoyed but complied. She then punched him in the face with sufficient force that knocked him out. She then looked at me with a sarcastic 'Is this okay?' look. I just gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and left to help Varia and Anduin. After another second, everyone that was caught in her spell, including myself, were able to speak again. I moved my way downstairs to join her.

At the other side Joseph, who found another sword, was fighting with Edward. {CLANG, CLING!} "I will flay you in the dungeons, once we gain control of this city!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Joseph retorted with a smile as he parried a swing. "Everyone knows what you did! Do you really think they will follow you knowing you guys are criminals?" {SHING}

"HAH! Revolutionaries often make the necessary sacrifices to win any war!" {CLANG}

"You're a revolutionary now?!" Joseph looked at Edward like he was out of his fucking mind. "Even though nobody wanted it?!" {CLING}

"I know what's good for the people!" {CLING, CLANG!}

"As what, Katrana's lapdog!?"

"She is but a pawn, a stepping stone!" {SWIPE} "In the end, I shall become KING!"

"…" Joseph heard enough. He knew this delusional guy was dangerous and needed to be stopped. {CLING} He reached for his pocket and tossed a special smoke bomb as soon as he parried a blow. It exploded and Edward looked around in worry as he breathed in the smoke. He then saw shadows that moved about. They looked monstrous. Creatures that were large, lanky, scaly or some other attribute. He swung at the shadows as he began to feel a sense of fear from their approach.

"Get away from me!" {SWISH, SWISH} He writhed on the floor. Joseph hit him with a special gas made from a Mysterious Fruit. Something he got during his business in the Broken Isles. It's effects were as you see. Hallucinations which will spawn weak enemies visible to that person only. This type was made with a paralysis effect so as to not have the target swing at anyone randomly. "Leave me be!"

"Heh, if that's what you want…" Joseph left the guy and moved to reach the others.

As soon as we got close, Katrana frown once more. She waved her staff created a wall of black fire that held us back. Then Joseph came up and saw the fire and stood in front. "Get back!" We did as he said as he dug into his personal bag of holding in his red coat, pulling out a large container with odd runes that looked like it had simple water. "He we go!" He tossed it into the fire and it exploded on contact. The fire dispersed and we moved in.

"Nick, go help Varia with the fake, we'll deal with Prestor!"

"Got it!" I pulled out my daggers and moved to intercept the false king. Since it was not a sentient person, I'd have no problems dealing with taking it down. I moved to see Varia was giving ground as it smashed her sword. {CRACK, SHATTER!} The bastard sword broke under the strain and she moved away from him. She looked at the now quarter-sword and flipped it around to use it like a knife. Just as the fake Varian was about to make a move, I dropped in with a slash from behind.

"RAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!" I moved back as he made a familiar sound. As to what the sound was, do any of you remember the move "The Thing"? Not the CG one, the one from the 80's. When the monster got burned to death, it made that death howl. This homunculus made that same sound… Now that I think about it, I couldn't sleep when my dad showed me the move when I was nine… YIKES!

It swung at my head as he turned suddenly. I jumped back more and Varia jumped onto his back and with a war cry, stabbed him in the head, hilt deep. "RAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" He struggled as he began to bleed profusely. Varia jumped away as to avoid getting his black blood on her. I ran towards him and dove into to cut his legs. I aimed at the side of the Patella and stabbed him. I then went lower and cut at his Achilles tendon. He began to wobble as I moved away from him. He then plopped onto the floor and then tried to craw towards us. Varia grabbed a pike from the wall and charged at him and drove it into his back pinning him into the floor. "Hah… hah…" She looked exhausted as she moved back. It tried to move to us but after a moment it stopped and stayed still. It was a bit unnerving as he looked human but it was a monster in the end. I saw she had cuts and bruises, so I healed her with my basic First-Aid spell. Then we heard screaming.

"LOOK OUT!" {BOOM!} We jumped out of the way as a black fireball almost roasted us.

"ENOUGH!" Katrana yelled as she raised her staff into the air. "You are all worthless mortals whose age couldn't even amount to a fly's in my eyes! The world has enoUGH HEROES!" A black aura emanated from her body. "I should have done this the moment my plans ended!" Suddenly, her eyes which were black took on a yellow colour. With her iris turning into vertical slits. Her skin changed into a brownish hue as she began to grow. He purple robs tore as her back spouted legs and a thorny tail, becoming more like a lizard-type centaur with a beastly set of claws on each leg. Her upper body became muscular and her skin turned a mix of skin and scales, coloured in various shades of brown. Her beautiful raven hair fell off and her face twisted and extended a bit, giving it a lizard-like quality. Numerous teeth, sharp like knives, lined her mouth. She wore a red headdress and her black aura was filled with malice.

She raised her muscular arm and soon the other red armoured guards began to change tearing through their armour and becoming just like her, but with more muscles and lizard features. "AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! TELL ME MY PRINCE, DID YOU SEE THIS COMING? DID YOU TRULY PREPARE FOR THIS? HAHAHAHAHA!" She mocked, but Anduin looked at her without fear.

"What are you and What do you want?"

"FOOLISH MORTAL, LISTEN WELL! YOU STAND BEFORE ONYXIA, DAUGHTER OF DEATHWING THE DESTROYER, AND BROOD MOTHER OF THE BLACK DRANGONFLIGHT!" She then breathed fire and gave us a ruthless glare. "AND AS FOR WHAT I WANT, YOU WEAK, PATHETIC FOOLS! I'VE COME FOR YOUR SOULS!"

"I don't think so." **[POISON]**

* * *

Author's Notes#: With this, I'm going to make the most of the battle as Stormwind goes wild.

Now I know Broll and a few other characters were dealing with this plot originally, but like I said, Different world, different circumstances. What happens in one reality may or may not happen in another.

Now I can finally put some things to use and test out some interesting tricks. Get ready.


	10. Day of the Dragon (Side A)

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 10: Day of the Dragon (Side A)

* * *

Everyone looked in my direction as I held the Posion Lockseed. As the metal apple came from the crack above, I looked at Onyxia.

 **[LOCK ON]** Henshin!" **[COME ON]** My ridewear formed as the armour opened and fitted on to my body. I had my hand out as the Apple Reflecter (Poison Ver.) appeared. **[POISON ARMS - "TASTE OF ETERNAL SLE~EP!]**

"THIS POWER… WHAT ARE YOU?" She had completely focused on me as I stood in front of her.

"Kamen Rider Athens!" I pulled the Poison Bringer out of my shield and pointed it at her. "Get ready for the silver lining!"

"WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" Onyxia jumped at me. Anduin and the others moved out of the way. "DIE!" She raised her claws at me.

"Nope!" I blocked it as the attack created sparks from my shield. I then swung my blade at her arm, so as to wound her. Even though she's an evil, conniving bitch, I don't want to take a life so easily. She swerved from the swing and threw a black fireball at me. An explosion from the hit pushed me back a couple feet as I blocked it. Girl was packing some serous heat!

Shortly after I transformed, Anduin and Valeera quickly shook off their shock and proceeded to order the Stormwind guards to stop the bipedal-lizard men.

They had mentally prepared for any strange actions, due to Santurnal's notes from the secret room that Varia and I found. Santurnal suspected that the men Katrana had brought might not be human, so they weren't as surprised. But me transforming was new. They all had questions to ask but at the moment a battle broke out in the throne room as sword met claw, putting it on hold.

Varia grabbed a sword on the ground and took on one of them. Joseph was told by Anduin, who was firing arrows, to leave the keep and report to the city guards with the proof so they could get back-up and if possible, get help from the local [Adventurers' Guilds]. Valeera was helping a couple of the guards fight three lizard men.

Onyxia was attacking me with a mix of black fire and natural skills, such as claws, teeth, and tail. I jumped when she swung at me and when I landed, two lizard men were on me. I used the strength the armour gave me and bashed one of them in the chest before hitting the other with a hook kick. They staggered back as I left them to get surprise attacked but two Stormwind guards who had stabbed them with their swords right through the chest. Both lizard men struggled, but the guards held fast, not letting them get away. I charged towards Onyxia for round two and she was happy to comply as she attacked me with a whip made of black fire. I blocked the first hit but as soon as I raised my sword, she wrapped her whip around my wrist and pulled me into a punch, right in the masked face.

I stumbled back out of disorientation and Onyxia capitalized on that and fired another black fireball. I saw it and moved at the last second. I even felt the heat as it flew past. It hit the wall and burned it down, leaving a hole showing the outside. "YOU INFURIATE ME, HUMAN!"

"Finally, someone who knows I'm human!" I half-joked.

"JOKE WHILE YOU CAN, I'LL TEAR THE SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" She whipped at me as she charged. As soon as she got close she slashed at me with black fire covered claws. I blocked them with my shield and she suddenly turned and smashed into my side with her tail. The power behind it was enough to break a man's spine easy. If it wasn't for my armour, I'd suffer a miserable fate. She then tried to strike me down with a sword made of black fire. I blocked it with my Poison Bringer and cut it in half like a hot knife through butter. Tried to hit me with her tail again but it blocked it and cut it down, causing her to scream. I swung at her as I got up and she backed away as she almost had her face sliced open. She left a red blood trail as she began moving back while I attacked her. I was striking at areas that would slow or stop her movements such as her feet and arms.

She maintained a fair distance as she realized getting too close was bad for her health. She fired another shot of black fireballs at me but at reduced size as she was going for more rapid fire. I jumped out of the way as she hit another wall.

Below the balcony, Santurnal was awoken by the noise of battle. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. Seeing lizard men fighting the guards and bodies all over the floor, he had planned to make his escape. On top of the balcony the jar holding the black parasite was knocked to it's side. Another blast from Onyxia forced it to roll to the edge and fall.

"Huh?" Santurnal felt something coming at him as he got up, but before he could see what it was, {SMASH} the jar smashed into his head.

The force of the falling jar cracked his skull open. He was knocked unconscious and his death was swift as his brain was haemorrhaging. The jar had broken open, releasing the parasite. It didn't move at first but as soon as Santurnal's blood touched the corner of it's mouth, it shuddered and wiggled and moved quickly onto the old alchemist's head. Soon he rose up and moved to the nearest living thing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The lizard man said as Santurnal tried to bite him. He grabbed the possessed old man and tossed him into a Stormwind guard who was knocked back. The guard rose up and suddenly his helmet was pulled off and his neck was chomped on. "AAAAAHHHH!" He tried to get the old man off of his neck, but he was held down by Santurnal's unnatural strength as he feasted on him. Another Stormwind guard tried to help and stabbed the old man. Santurnal ignored the blade as he finished his meal. Then his skin darkened as his body began to bloat up.

"What manner of wizardry is this-AAAH!" Before the guard finish, Santurnal's body exploded and covered the guard in viscera. He shook off most of the blood and guts from his body but as soon as he looked in front of him, he saw a muscular black monster with red runes along it's body and had the outline of Santurnal's face. The guard raised his sword and charged it. With a swing, he planned to kill it in one shot but a fiery shield blocked this sword. Suffering from the recoil, the guard didn't even get a chance to attack again before he was grabbed by the monsters wide and sharp hand. "AAH! AAAHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-{CRUNCH!} It crushed the man's armoured head like a walnut in a vice before tossing him away. It then began attacking anyone in sight with flaming fists.

As Onyxia was keeping up her attack she heard screaming from her own forces and saw one of her lizard men being torn in half by a black monster like paper. I looked at the same direction and changed priorities. It's one thing if she's running amok, but this guy right here won't stop until there's nothing left to kill. I ran at the monster while using the Cutting Blade. **[POISON – SQUASH]** I raised my sword to strike him down but before I could get there I was hit by a black fireball in the back.

"AAAH! You BITCH!" ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) I change my mind! I want to turn around and beat her scaly ass like a piñata! "WHOA!" But before I could enact my plan to fuck her up, the black monster came at me with fire fists. I moved from side to side, dodging the best I could, but it's flames exploded right next to me like a mini-bomb. It jumped on me as soon as I fell on the floor.

Onyxia looked at the throne room and ordered her forces. "GATHER! WE SHALL LEAVE THIS CITY IN RUINS!" The lizard men began to move out but were attacked by Anduin and the crew.

"Don't let her escape!" He ordered as he fired an arrow at Onyxia. She was annoyed at best but keep going, knocking anyone who got in her way. Valeera and Varia moved to intercept her but Onyxia leaped over them without stopping.

I flipped the black monster over my head using my legs as leverage and went for it's back. It created another fire barrier that blocked me and formed a flame sword from it's hand. We clashed as our swords smashed into each other and sparks flew from the contact. As soon as we moved apart, I used my shield to hit his second sword swing, knocking the weapon out of his hand. Without it's source, the sword vanished and the black monster went back to attacking with it's fire fists. I ducked one attack and stabbed it in the stomach. "Got ya bitch!" I pulled the sword out as black blood flowed out of it.

It moved back and fell onto the throne. It broke one of the chair legs when it reached for me but went limp and stopped moving. I wasn't sure if it died and was about to check but Anduin called out to me.

"Nick, Onyxia's escaping the keep! She cannot be allowed to endanger the populous!"

"Got it!"

I was about to leave when the chair fell to the side and the monster fell on top of the fake Varian. Suddenly, both the fake and the monster screamed like "The Thing" and began to fuse, tearing the clothes off the other's body. The bodies began to meld and warp into a hideous creature. It's faced were fused at the sides as the shared one large mouth. The arms and legs were switched over each other as they had a sinister look. Fake Varian's legs cracked and snapped, becoming reverse-jointed and muscular. His left hand's fingers fused together, turning his arm into a whip-like appendage. One of the Monster's legs dug into it's partner's back while the other became engorged and turned into a tail. Their tongues fused and then split into two again, gaining a lizard-like look. It grew a size bigger and it leaned back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

Both began to scream like 2011 "The Thing". You know, when monster absorbed the blond haired dude and became the "Two-Faced Thing". It was a really freaky scene, I'll tell you. Now that I think about it, there are A LOT parallels to the movie monster and this monster… I'm not R.J. MacReady. I don't want to question who's really what they say they are... Damn it! Why do I do this to myself?! (ಥ‸ಥ)

I ready my sword and shield and started wishing that I had a flamethrower, when the others showed up. "Nick, well handle things here, you must stop Onyxia from damaging the city!"

"Are you all nuts!?" I yelled. "This things way beyond your skills, I'm the only one who can fight this thing!"

"Just have faith us." Anduin looked at me with resolute eyes. I looked at the others and they also had similar looks. "They city needs to be saved and you are the only one who seems to have the power to stop her plans up front."

"Guh-AaaaahhHHH-Damn it!" I hand Anduin my shield and Varia my sword. "Here, these will definitely injure this thing! Just don't be reckless and get yourselves killed!"

"At the end of this we shall share drinks at the Pig and Whistle Tavern!" What the hell!? (ಠ_ಠ)

"Don't say things like that, you'll jinx yourselves!" I told him and pull out the Budou Lockseed. **[BUDOU]** Purple metal armour made to look like grapes fell from the zipper in the sky. I unlock and removed my current lockseed and switched out, hitting the Cutting Blade. **[LOCK ON – COME ON]** After closing the seed and dispelling my current armour, the metal grapes fell on me, opening up to look like Chinese battle armour. The back of my helm had a three kingdoms style design with a small tassel on top **. [BUDOU ARMS - "RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"]** In my hand was a green and purple barrel gun with a grape design and a pull handle in the back that looked like a grape stem. I look at the others and my weapons were still in their hands. Lucky! I told them to take care and ran out the throne room.

* * *

Anduin, Varia, Valeera, and the surviving Stormwind guards were standing in front of the Split-Face monster and readied for combat. The monster fell on to the floor and crawled at them with unnatural speed. They jumped out of the way and proceeded to take it on.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

"I can't help but be disgusted by it's appearance!" Varia said as she wielded the Poison Bringer.

"How do you think we feel?" Valeera retorted. "It has Varian's face!"

"It is rather unnerving." Anduin agreed standing in the front, aiming at it while holding the Apple Shield. "But we must persevere and defeat this monstrosity."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

It screamed at them once more and launched a fireball from it's human hand. Anduin blocked the attack easily and returned fire with his arrows. He kept it's attention on him as Valeera and Varia charged at it's sides. Valeera attacked with her daggers, both having different results. One managed to hit the black portion of the monster but it merely skidded off while the other that hit the Varian portion and left a cut that bled. Varia sliced at the black parts and with the Poison Bringer, cut into it with only some resistance. The monster went wild with pain as the tip of it's tail became like a scorpion's and attacked from it's sides. Both women moved away quickly as Anduin fired arrows to agro it.

"The homunculus parts are the weak areas, aim for them!" Valeera told the guards as she went for the body. The guards began to join in as they attacked the monster. Unfortunately, the monster seemed to understand that parts of it were weak as it moved to avoid their attacks or adjusted it's movements so they would only hit the black parts. It then stabbed one the men in the chest with it's tail.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-! {RIIIIIIP!} The man didn't stand a chance his neck was grabbed by it's arm tentacle and ripped to pieces. The worst part was the man was still barely alive as he witnessed himself dying from his organs and blood escaping his body. "…ah…ah…guh…."

Anduin wanted to help but the monster didn't afford the time to do so and he had no choice but to leave him. He swore not to let the man's death be in vain and attacked the monster with a well-placed shot between the eyes of the human part of it's split face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

It howled in pain as it zeroed in on the prince, creating fireballs to destroy him. Anduin raised the Apple Shield and blocked most of the shots, but the last one was bigger by one size and knocked him on his back. The monster crawled towards him rapidly with it's tail waving in the air. Valeera came to his rescue as she unleashed a fireball from the remaining mana she stole from Santurnal, hitting it in the gap between the tail and legs. The fiery blast burned at it's weak side as it stopped to howl again, while Anduin took the chance to get up and make some distance. It shook violently as it tried to get the fire off it's body. Varia, who was waiting saw an opportunity and attacked, slicing off the tail, causing black blood to fly into the air. Everyone backed away quickly as they didn't know what the blood of such a creature could do to them. After a while, it stopped spilling blood from it's tail and roared as it's faces show extreme anger and hate.

Varia moved fast as she jumped onto it's back looking to slice it fused heads off, but it quickly reacted and rolled, making her fall onto the floor. It's tentacle arm wrapped around her neck as she tried to hit it with the sword but hit held strong. Anduin ran faster than he ever did in his life and with the shield up crashed into the monster's faces with all he had. The surprise attack weakened the tentacle's grip from the shock and Varia managed to pull herself out. She quickly returned the favour and chopped the tentacle off, spewing black blood on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

It's instincts helped it realize that it was in trouble. It began to gather mana at a fast rate. Valeera, sensing this, readied her daggers. "Anduin, watch yourself, it's preparing a spell of some kind!" Hearing this, Anduin pulled up the shield just as the monster glowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

In a burst of red mana, a dome of flame grew out that forced everyone back, save for Anduin who was protected by the shields power. At that moment one of the guards tried to touch the barrier only for his metal gauntlet caught fire. "YOW! AH!" No matter what he did it wouldn't go out, so he quickly tossed it off before it would spread to his arm. To see metal of all things catch fire was not a normal occurrence and as for the guard, his hand had 2nd degree burns. He was attended to by another guard as they tried to figure out how to save the prince.

Valeera had attempted to use Mana Tap, but it was not moving an inch. She felt the power from it as if she was trying to touch darkness as she was forced away. She fell to one knee from the experience and was worried. She looked to Varia and noticed a glint in her eye that reminded her of Varian whenever he had a reckless idea. "What are you planning, Varia?"

"Something stupid, I think." She raised the Poison Bringer in the air and slashed at the wall. It created a gap that closed after a second. "Yeah, really stupid."

"Varia, wait!" But Valeera's voice fell on deaf ears as the young woman slashed the barrier and jumped in before the hole closed. She landed at the side of the monster and slashed at it, taking it by surprise. It swung at her with it's clawed black hand as it reacted to her attack. She ducked under the move and rolled to reach her brother.

"Anduin!" She stood at his side to help her brother take this thing down.

"Varia!?" Surprised by her appearance and at the same time, relived to see her, he quickly moved in front of her with his shield up and prepared. "Let show him how the siblings of Varian Wynn conduct combat!"

"Yes!" She placed herself in a battle stance and readied her blade to bring the pain.

The monster looked at the two and gathered mana. A spell seal formed at it's head as a wide flame burst forth from it. Anduin took the hit and Varia leaped over him for an over-head chop. The monster moved back but screeched when it's back touched the barrier. It found that the dome of fire it created was powerful, it had not control over it. It tried to swipe at Varia as she landed her sword, but all it did was allow her to cut off another arm.

Anduin called her to come back to the safety of the shield as it was gathering mana again. She moved quickly as the monster unleashed a wave of fire that could thoroughly cook an elephant. Anduin held the shield up, hoping it was capable to block that level of strength. He then felt a pair of hands on his own. He looked and saw Varia also help in bracing the oncoming impact. The force was almost enough to send them flying back, but they held on with everything they had. They then proceeded to slowly move towards the monster and force it's fire away. The monster was trying to put more power into it's attack but the only thing it could see was a shield moving closer to it. Suddenly, it felt pain as it's vision impaired. It was beginning to see it's enemy with only one pair of eyes. It looked around and noticed a head on the floor. It was the black monsters. It felt blood flow out of it's neck as it saw Varia at it's side with a bloodied sword. It couldn't understand what happened as the power from the fire spell grew weaker until it fizzled out. The dome itself began to warp and, like a bubble, pop. It's source of magic disappeared, it began to move wildly. It charged at the shield with speed and power that could knock tanks to the side. Anduin knew that if he got hit, it would undoubtedly lead to his death. He couldn't move quick enough to get away, and braced for impact when he suddenly felt himself getting pushed aside. He looked and saw it was Valeera who did it. Everything slowed down to a snail's pace as he saw Valeera's smiling face before she was ruthlessly bashed by the monster's charge. He was horrified by the sight before landing on the floor. The monster kept going until it stopped by the balcony.

"VALEERAAAAAA!" Anduin ran to her with tears in his eyes as he wanted to hold on to her, but Varia stopped him, telling him that he shouldn't touch her recklessly or he might worsen her injuries. "Why!? Why, Valeera!?" The blood elf coughed blood as she struggled to answer.

"This kingdom… It need's you… more than it needs me…"

"But… But I need you!" Anduin told her. "I… I... I love you too much to lose you!" His confession surprised her as he never showed it save for friendly banter.

"Why… tell me this now?"

"I knew how you felt about my father, so I chose not to tell you my feelings as it would be wrong, but…"

"You are as foolish as your father… But just as kind…" She smiled at him as blood fell from the corner of her mouth. She then closed her eyes as her body went limp. Anduin's emotions were in a rollercoaster-like state as he didn't know what to do. That is, until he saw the monster. His sorrow began to turn into anger as he grabbed the sword from Varia's hands.

"Anduin-!" Varia saw a resolute yet vicious face from her brother. A face she hadn't seen since her gladiator days. The face similar to that of her mother's description of her father, Lo'Gosh.

"I'll kill you…" He moved faster than the monster expected as Anduin carried both sword and shield with a bloodthirsty aura of a lion behind him. The monster felt threatened as the force of his pressure caused it to step back. But before it could try to escape, Anduin was on him like white on rice. "DIE!" He slashed away as he wanted it dead! He felt that if he didn't kill this monster today, he would never forgive himself for the rest of his life for the people it hurt. He stuck at it's shoulder, it's remaining arms, it's head, anywhere he could have his blade reach as he madly roared. Mana condensed into his body as it fed both the Poison Bringer and the Apple Reflector. A purple aura of energy grew with each swing until it began to drip with acidic poison.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The monster screamed from the pain it felt each time Anduin cut it. It's attacks were being deflected easily by the glowing shield. it's movements were becoming sluggish from the poison in it's system. Even it's body felt the weight of the pressure the prince emitted. It tried to escape but Anduin gave it no place to run. As if he knew the direction it was planning to go, like how thunder followed lightning, he would dash right in front of it with a well-placed swing following after.

"There is NO escape, monster!" He hit the monster with his shield and knocked it up into a standing position. Not wasting a move, he sliced at it's legs and kicked it onto it's back. He then jumped on top of it and drove the sword into it's heart. "RRRAAAAAHHH!" {SHING!}

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It's screams resounded throughout the throne room. It writhed slowly as it was dying. Anduin, then looked into the monster's eyes and saw the blackness disappear. In it's place were clear grey irises that looked back at him. It had a look of recognition as it turned to face the prince. Anduin was so mesmerized by the moment that he didn't realized that the monster placed it's human hand on the side of his face. "Well done…" It said with a smile as life faded from it's eyes and it's hand went limp. Anduin was stunned as he felt as if his own father used the monster to tell him that he was proud of him.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Like a lion's roar, he yelled into the sky as he felt the exhaustion from his body doing something it has never done before. He fell to his knees as he looked at the creature that had his father's face. "I wish you well on your journey… Father." He then looked towards his sister and his fallen comrade. He pulled out the sword and painfully walked to them, not bothering to look at the monster rapidly melting body. He was about to say something when Stormwind Keep began to shake. Anduin and Varia covered Valeera's body with their own.

"What is going on!?" Varia asked.

"It is as if we are being bombarded!" Anduin answered.

Suddenly another hole opened up from the constant shaking. It overlooked the city as the keep began to quiet down. Anduin got up to look and his eyes shrunk. "Oh my god…"

* * *

Author's Notes#:

Let me start by saying this: I know that Anduin as far as I know has no feelings for Valeera in the main continuity but since this is a FAN-FICTION, I can get away with this.

Now for the players in the story.

Anduin: I wanted him to be the main focus in the chapter as this was more of a personal struggle for him. From the gentle prince to Beast Mode King as the story would dictate.

Varia and Nick: I wanted them to become more of support characters for this chapter. Varia, since she never really knew her father wouldn't have much of a personal issue with the monster that shared her father's face. She will have her time to shine but not until later.

Valeera: Wait for the next chapter.


	11. Day of the Dragon (Side B)

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 11: Day of the Dragon (Side B)

* * *

After I left Anduin and the others to deal with John Carpenter's monster, I ran through the halls and eventually reached the outside. It was already sunset, and a battle had broken out as the bipedal lizard men were fighting a mix of the Stormwind forces and the Adventurers Guilds. I had noticed there were more of the scaly enemies and assumed they were lying in wait until they heard from their queen, Onyxia. AKA, The Bitch! (◣_◢)

"NICK!" I turned to see Joseph in his black ninja garb but with his mouth covered. If someone told me he was a thief, a spy, or a shinobi, I couldn't refute it. He quickly ran to me and told me the situation.

* * *

After leaving the keep, he made a beeline to the Stormwind City Guards Office. At first, like expected, they didn't believe him but after he showed them proof, they gathered guardsmen and proceeded to head to the keep, Joseph ran to a City Guild [Swords of Fire] to also request their assistance. They believed him, without the proof. It showed the state of the city was already at revolution level at this point. The Guild Master herself, using a mystical tablet, made a call to all members and summoned them. She then called the other City Guilds by a mean secret only to Guild Masters and they also came to the prince's aid. Joseph and the gathered forces headed to the keep and the first thing he saw were the city guards fighting the lizard men. Joseph yelled the lizard men were the enemy and to take them down.

They charged and as they unleashed swords, knives, and all sorts of magical attacks. Things were quickly turning to our favour until Onyxia stepped out of the keep and roared. Suddenly numerous lizard men came out from the sewers throughout the city and battle raged in the streets. Both sides were at a stalemate as neither could make any head way.

* * *

I asked him where Onyxia went and he pointed towards the park. "It will take time to get past this battleground!"

"Give me a moment and don't let them near me." Joseph moved in front of me with a set of knives in his right hand to cover me as I took a knee and entered [The Room]. I ran to the wall holding the Lock Vehicles and grabbed the [L.V. – 03 DANDELINER] and ran back out. I got up and called him to get back. I pressed the switch and tossed the Lock into the air. It unfolded into a flying sky bike. It was black in body with a lock hoop on the front, and had a grey and yellow front hood with a small yellow dandelion icon on the hood. It's back ended on a black point with a small grey and yellow cover. It lowered itself and I got on it like I would a bike. He sat behind me and I gave him a helmet. Safety first, ya know. I looked at the black handled control deck with three buttons. I held them and tried to get a feel for the bike. It lifted as soon as I touched the handles and then I pushed the control handle back and it moved forward. I wobbled a bit, but I understood that the controls it was more like a plane's. "Get on!" I told Joseph before he could ask what this bike was and flew in the direction of the park.

* * *

Onyxia was annoyed as she slashed a Night Elf down with her black fire sword. She was so close to causing irreparable damage to the kingdom and leaving it in ruins as she had planned for the Horde to find out about the weakened city and invade, causing the Alliance to retaliate and both sides would kill each other in the process. She could only hope to reach the Moonwell in the park and set it off causing a massive explosion that would undoubtedly tear the city apart.

Before marching there, she saw a family of Night Elves near a pond, moving away from the fight. The parents were attacking anyone who got too close while protecting the children. Deciding to have a little stress relief, due to her sadistic nature, she moved into their direction and unleashed a ball of black fire.

The father saw it coming and stood in front of his family. _"Ironbark!"_ After uttering the spell, his purple skin began to change. From the tip of his hair to the soles in the bottom of his feet, it all turned into wood with a metallic lustre. He braced himself as the fireball hit him.

From the impact he flew onto his back a good ten feet away. "Naeanel!" Screamed the mother. She ran to his aid with the kids in tow and saw his chest suffered burns. She was about to help him when she felt a hideous aura behind her. She spun into a fighting stance as she wanted to protect her important ones. "R…Run…Run…Away…" Naeanel managed to say with difficulty, but it fell on deaf ears. She wasn't moving, instead told their children to escape. She lunged at Onyxia who laughed as she smacked her away. The dragoness looked upon the children, a boy and a girl who were frozen in fear, and grabbed them by their necks. "NO!" "Spare… them… please!" Both parents pleaded to her, even willing to give their lives in exchange.

But she didn't care. All she wanted to see was the despair in their faces as they watch their children die. As she was squeezing their little necks, she received a surprise. {PA-PA-PA} "AHHHH!"

* * *

The sudden attack on her back surprised her so much that she let go of the children unintentionally. She turned to see who did that and saw me and Joseph on a flying machine.

"Hi there, Bitch. Miss me?" I called out as Joseph trained the Budou Ryuhou on her.

"LIKE A DISEASE!" She answered before unleashing a black fireball at us. I moved the Dandeliner to the side, just barely missing the attack.

"Joseph, can you handle this?" I said pointing at the air bike.

"I've seen you operate it to understand most of it."

"This thing can attack by pressing the trigger here." I said pointing at the steering. He nodded and I told him to cover me as I took my gun back and jumped off. I landed and ran towards the downed family while Joseph kept Onyxia company.

I reached the man and saw the damage was horrible. He had third degree burns on the centre of his chest, showing a part of his sternum, with second degree burns in the outlining areas of the skin. I focused as much of my mana as possible as I began my spell casting. It only took two minutes to gather the mana needed to cast First Aid. I pulled out some linen bandages and let loose the spell. It was still at a beginner's level, but the effects were still useful as I wrapped his chest quickly, but carefully. I then turned to face Onyxia who was screaming at her attacker. I pulled the handle on the Budou Ryuhou, lighting up all eight of the orbs on the sides of the gun. "Hey!" She turned to see who spoke and got shot eight times in the face. (͠◡︹͠◡)ლ Sorry, no fucks given today.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" She said with a little blood coming off her face.

"Trust me, it's an improvement." Apparently she disagreed as she retorted with her flame breath. Knowing that the Night Elf family was still moving the father, I had no choice but to flak jacket the attack until they were done. "Guhhhh!" Now I know how turkey feels in the oven. Joseph tried to shoot at her but all it did was annoy her. I struggled under the blast as I knew this might be the only chance I had to catch her. So, with painful difficulty, I hit the Cutting Blade. **[BUDOU – SQUASH]** Energy swirled as I aimed at her. She saw the power flowing in my gun and moved to dodge, but suddenly she found her feet were tangled. Looking down she saw thick roots that coiled around her legs.

I was surprised by what I saw and looked behind me. There, the mother had her hand on the ground, with eyes that lacked forgiveness. She noticed me looking at her and nodded. I did the same and turned. I aimed at Onyxia once more and pulled the handle. They lit up just like before, but this time the orbs created little energy bubbles that flew around my gun and entered a purple light that appeared on the muzzle of the barrel causing it to grow into a larger version. I pulled the trigger and the energy morphed into purple coloured Chinese dragon following the shots.

Just as she had finished burning the roots off, she noticed something coming at her. She looked up just as the shots hit her. Each one hurt more than the last as she screamed from the pain. The dragon blast at the end blew her into the pond. I… probably killed her… I wasn't sure what to do at that point from the strange feeling, when the mother spoke.

"Thank you!" She said as she lifted her husband up.

"Yeah… No problem." I then reached for the man's bandaged chest to see if the burns had healed somewhat, but before I could, a familiar voice rang out.

"YOU ARE TOO DANGEROUS! IF YOU LIVE, YOU COULD ENDANGER THE FUTURE PLANS I SET OUT TO CREATE!" I looked around to see where Onyxia was when the boy pointed out towards the lake. The pond began to boil and sizzle as Onyxia came out with a black aura. I immediately told the family to get far away from here. I turn to see that with every step she took, her body underwent a massive transformation. Her arms were spread eagle as they moved into her lower back. The fingers began to elongate as flaps of skin grew between them. Her face grew a muzzle that got longer and more lizard like. Her upper body changed to become her neck as the rest of her form grew in size. Her missing tail regrew and spines began to form along her back and face. Her headdress tore apart as horns sprouted from her skull. Her brownish scales turned a black colour as she roared. By the time she got to my spot, she had become an actual, factual dragon. (─̃︵─̃) Fuck… "RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" (⊙﹏⊙) Seriously, fuck my life... "I SHALL CRUSH YOU BENEATH MY FOOT LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!" She then attempted to do just that. I jumped out of the way and fired shots at her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, THOSE ATTACKS AMOUNT TO LESS THAN A LITTLE INSECT'S BITE!" Joseph tried to fire at her, but with a simple flap of her wing, blew him away. He made a crash landing, but the bike didn't make it, since smoke came out of it. As long Joseph is safe then all's well. He jumped off before it hit the ground.

I wanted to check on him but Onyxia was not just going to just say "Alright" and wait for me. I then remembered the Lockseed I still had. I only hope this will tip the scales. I took it out and Onyxia looked at me. **[SUIKA]** In the sky, a particularly large zipper opened up and a giant metal watermelon came out. It hovered over me and I began to understand why some of the characters in the show freak out after summoning it. It's freaking huge! Well… here goes something! **[LOCK ON – COME ON]** The giant watermelon fell towards me and all I could say was: "HOLY SHIT!" {SLAM!}

"NICK!" Joseph yelled as he saw me getting crushed. The family watching from afar were similarly horrified. But as for Onyxia…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS RICH! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW FUNNY! CHOOSING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! BUT I SUPPOSE THIS WOULD BE THE SMARTEST CHOICE HE HAS MADE IN HIS LIFE!" For a moment only her laughter could be heard. Then the watermelon suddenly spun on the ground and smashed into her. "WHAT THE-BOFF!" **[SUIKA ARMS – ODAMA BIG BANG – ODAMA MODE]** She fell on her side and looked at the giant metal fruit.

"All right, you walking Kate Spade hand bag, I'm going all out tonight!" **[YOROI MODE]** The watermelon began to change into a humanoid form like transformers. It stood tall as I operated the controls to move the body. "Hi, I Kamen Rider Athens and this is Optimus Prime and We're about to WHOOP your ass!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She ran at me with a breath of black fire as she had a crazed look in her eyes. I moved aside as she swung her tail at me. I grabbed it and tossed her back into the pond. She jumped out of the water and flew into the sky so as to take the higher advantage. "I SHALL RAIN DEATH UPON YOU!" She unleashed multiple fireballs from her mouth. I jumped away as the spot I was standing in became a patch of craters. I pressed the transformation options and the warrior form changed into something akin to a weird helicopter. **[GYRO MODE]** Openings appeared on the hands as I took off, flying at her, and pressed the trigger, firing away.

She moved through the air easily as she dodged the gunfire. We proceeded to fight all across the city skies with fire and bullets filling the air. When we got to the Valley of Heroes, she grabbed one of the large statues, and with a snap, tore it off it's legs and tossed it at me. I avoided the flying object and we got back into it. At the Mages quarters she launched a couple of black fireballs that knocked me into the academy tower below. I quickly got up and moved my pseudo-mobile suit into the air and gave chase. When we got to Stormwind Keep, she fired another blast but it missed and hit the side of the wall. I countered with some shots that hit her in the side.

The skies lit up like a celebration of fireworks as she made a few hits and I returned a few back. There was no stopping our dance as we fought with everything we had. {CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!} Eventually, I had run out of bullets and Onyxia looked exhausted. **[YOROI MODE]** We landed onto the ground somewhere around the outskirts of the city and stared each other down.

I accessed the weapons panel and, with a press of a button, a lance with a blade that resembled a chunk of watermelon appeared in my mobile suit's left hand. I believe my sister called it the… Suika Yari? It looks more like a sword, but whatever. "How are we going to do this?" I asked her.

"YOU ARE TRULY DANGEROUS… AND I CANNOT LEAVE YOU TO RUN FREE." After saying that her draconic body glowed as black flames grew hotter. I felt the heat from all the way here as she began casting a spell that would definitely do some damage. "I SHALL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Soon her fires flowed above her into a ball of black energy. I hit the cutter thrice as I knew I shouldn't hold back. **[SUIKA – SPARKING]** Energy formed over the Suika arms and into the lance. I took aim as her spell was almost complete. Both of our attacks were at their limit and we began.

"DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She said as she threw the ball of power at me.

"HISSASTU! SPEAR PIERCERRRRRRR!" I said as I dashed at her.

As soon as my lance made contact with her black orb, the resulting blast blew away anything nearby. Trees were uprooted, walls caved in, the ground sank as dirt flew into the air. We struggled as Onyxia tried to force the attack through by pressing at it with her clawed hand and I adjusted my foot stance so I could put the whole body into breaking that attack. The struggle lasted until a crack appeared on the orb. With some difficulty, I moved the tip of the lance on it and the crack grew. I forced it back and roared as I put all I had into my attack, piercing through the orb and into Onyxia's body.

"GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The orb burst as she staggered back, howling in pain. A hole was in her chest as blood began to come out. I walked forward and she looked at me in a mix of hate and fear. She stumbled back and fell. I moved closer and suddenly she grabbed hold of me. "I SHALL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" I felt the energy growing around us and looked at her. She's got crazy eyes! This bitch is trying to kill us both! (O︹o) Thinking quickly, I closed my Lockseed, deactivating my arms and dispelling my ridewear. Onyxia arms found themselves holding air as I slipped out and ran like hell. I barely made it behind a small wall and held my head. "I SHALL HAUNT YOU TILL YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her body glowed and exploded, {KADA-BOOOOOOMMMM!} destroying almost everything in the area, save for the low wall that somehow survived our battle.

Dirt and dust fell on me. I peeked out after a little while and saw Onyxia's body lifelessly on the ground. I got up and checked on her. No breathing and no sounds of a heartbeat, as the explosion resulted in her body losing her chest cavity almost completely. Only the spine was left there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of there and into the city. I took a moment to head to [The Room] in one of the buildings and grabbed the Rose Raider so I could get to the park, where I left Joseph.

I drove into entrance as I saw far less Lizard men around. When I reached the spot where the pond was. It had boiled down to half it's size thanks to Onyxia's power. Joseph was sitting by the Dandeliner as he was nursing a cut on his leg.

"YO!" I called out.

"Good to see you are still alive." Joseph replied. I walked up to him and was about to heal him but he stopped me. "It's fine." He pulled out a healing potion from his bag and poured it on his wound. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed up. Damn that some powerful stuff. I looked at the wreckage of my flying bike and sighed. There THAT goes… I walked up to the Dandeliner and sighed again. It was totalled. The tail was bent, the front was shoved inside, and the body was cracked. I reached out to see what damage could be fixed, when it glowed and vanished into me. Joseph was surprised by the event and reminded me that he and the others are going to have questions that I had better answer. I laughed and said "Sure."

We rode on my Rose Raider to the keep, avoiding most of the battle, and entered. The guards recognized Joseph and me and let us pass. I entered the throne room and no one was there except Anduin and Varia who were kneeling next to Valeera. Both of us moved over to them. I had then saw Anduin had red puffy eyes and Varia had a saddened face.

"What happened?" I seriously ask. Anduin looked desolate as he answered.

"Valeera… She… She sacrificed herself to save me." He looked as if he was going to cry again as Varia placed a hand on his shoulder for support. Hearing that I carefully looked her over. I checked her pulse and breathing, nothing. There was no defibrillator or any kind of medical device and this world's level in medical science was lacking as far as I knew, plus the golden minutes had long since passed. With all this combined, I can only lose hope… {...ump...}

"…?" I felt something in her wrist and proceeded to check again. I held her wrist and put my head to her chest, straining my ear to listen to the tiniest of sounds and feeling {….ump….ump….}

There it was! A pulse! It was small but it was there. I moved my hand over her mouth, it was there but it was so shallow, so faint. Who would know if they were still breathing? Without stopping, I immediately focused my mana gathering. This required more than the First Aid spell. I needed the healing spell that Elly taught me. I could only hope it worked because this girl is fading fast.

It was hard this time around. My head was hurting and my vision was spinning but I fought through it. More and more mana filled the mental cup as I prepared the spell. My target was still alive but barely. I forced even more of my mana into the spell and proceeded to speak. _"Hollowed lights, to the mortal plain, still the struggle, and cleanse the pain! Flash Heal!"_ Silver coloured mana flowed from my body to my hands and then into Valeera's body as an intense glow emanated from us. Anduin, Varia, and Joseph watched in silence as they witnessed me saving our friend. After the spectacle ended, I couldn't hold it anymore and blacked out.

* * *

The next morning, I came around and saw Varia sitting in a chair next to my bed. She was wearing a white crew-neck shirt and brown leather pants with boots that reached the middle of her shins, with a green, collared, long-sleeved jacket.

"How long was I out?"

"Eleven hours." She quietly answered.

"The battle?"

"We won. Whom ever wasn't captured or killed, escaped."

"Where's everyone?"

"Joseph is working with the [Merchant Guilds] to offer supplies and will be back soon, and Anduin is with Valeera. She came back to life shortly after you passed out and he hasn't left her side since." Varia then looked at me as if she had something on her mind. "I'll be right back, I need to tell him that you're awake." Before I could explain that Valeera wasn't even dead at the time, she had already left. With nothing to do, I decided to go to [The Room] and check things out.

Inside, I looked around and saw the Lockseeds recharging. The Budou Lockseed was already fully charged and the Poison Lockseed was the same. As for the Suika Lockseed, that wouldn't be fully charged until a week from now. Considering how I worked it nearly to death, it makes sense.

I looked at the wall containing the Lock Vehicles, instead of a timer like the other wall, the Dandeliner had a [30] next to it. I didn't know what it was so I let it be. I grabbed my Driver and the Poison Lockseed, before checking one more time and leaving.

When I came to, Anduin and the others had just come in. I sat up and greeted them. "Hey, your highness. How are you today?"

"Better than before thanks to you." Anduin told me. "Are you well? You had suffered Mana Exhaustion." Is that what happened?

"What's Mana Exhaustion?" Anduin was surprised by my question but explained anyway.

"Mana Exhaustion is when you gather more mana than what your body's reserves have, resulting in the spell tapping into your life force to compensate. After casting your spell, your body went into a kind of shock, rendering you unconscious."

"So that's it…" I'll have to run tests so that I don't suffer that issue again. "Well, I'm fully refreshed now."

"Are you sure? Those who would suffer Mana Exhaustion normally take days before fully recovering. Just getting up from your bed is nothing short of miraculous." I checked myself and moved my body a bit. Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't feel any different. In any case, give me a moment. I want to see how my patient's doing." I got up and grabbed my cloak and armour, storing them in my inventory, then put on my boots and followed everyone to Valeera's room. I knocked softly and she said to come in.

"Hey." I said as we stepped in.

"Hey yourself." Valeera was sitting up from her bed. She was wearing some pyjamas of sorts and eating soup. "Anduin is treating me like glass. It's kind of annoying."

"You were brought back from death. How can I not be worried?" Anduin explained.

"OK, OK. Let set the record straight. She didn't die in the first place." I began.

"But her pulse and her breathing had both stopped!" Anduin said.

"Her pulse was faint, very faint, and her breathing was extremely shallow. Unless you were scrutinizing it, anyone could miss it. Even I almost gave up, so it's not your fault." Anduin was somewhat shocked and had a guilty look on his face.

"Still, I should have checked harder."

"Brother, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much on something that couldn't be helped." Varia told him.

"Besides, the past is the past." Valeera added. "Let just focus on the present.

"They're right. At the moment, we need to repair the city and get everyone settled. That's going to take time and we need a clear-headed leader to do it." Joseph said with a frown.

"And the deaths that occurred yesterday… There were many." Anduin then walked over to the window. "When a hole appeared in the keep and I saw the city on fire, my heart sank. If I had only planned a bit better-"

"We should not focus on "What If's", not now!" Valeera chided him. Though her body was still sore, she wanted to get up from her bed. I reluctantly helped her and walked her over to him. "If you wallow in the past for far too long, you'll lose sight of the present, and walk blindly into the future. We will deal with everything one step at a time."

"That right. Besides, the death toll could have been higher if we didn't get involved." Joseph told him. "Who knows how bad things would have gotten if those three succeeded."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Santurnal and Edward?" I asked. In all the excitement, I had forgotten about those guys.

"According to witnesses, Santurnal was the black monster." Varia explained. "As for Edward, he is currently in the stockade."

"Smithe will be judged for his crimes." Anduin said with conviction. "As for Santurnal, I suppose he has gotten his just rewards. Speaking of which, what has become of Katrana, or Onyxia as she had called herself?"

"She tried to sacrifice herself to kill me. I managed to get away in time though." I looked out the window and pointed near the Dwarven District. "Her body should be around there."

"Right. I shall send some men to collect her corpse."

"Which reminds me." Joseph then walked up to me and put an arm around my neck. "How about explaining what that silver armour was?"

"I too, am curious about that." Anduin said with the ladies also agreeing. I sighed as I knew this subject would come up. I helped Valeera back to bed and sat down on a chair. Luckily, I was better prepared this time and explained my mission without revealing too much, like where I REALLY came from, and such. It took about an hour. One half for explanations and another for Q&A. "Amazing…" The prince said in wonder.

"That's… Wow." Joseph was pretty much at a loss for words. As for Valeera she wordlessly smiled as she nodded once.

"I knew something was strange about you." Varia flatly stated. "Even your Mana Aura was quite weird."

"What do you mean by "Weird"?"

"Weirdness aside, you had said that you must make your way to the southern pirate city of Booty Bay, correct?" Anduin asked. I told him that my aura was not weird and nodded at his question. "In that case you should head to the Pegasus Art Guild to see if they can be of assistance. Though the chances are slim with the work that needs to be done now that the city is in a lacklustre state. So if anything, there is an open room here in the keep if you've need of it."

"Thanks." I wanted to look around a bit before I head to the guild. Valeera wanted to come, since she was getting bored in the castle, but I told her to rest as her body. Even if I healed it, she was still recovering from a physically traumatic ordeal. She complained, but after Anduin promised her that she could do so tomorrow, she finally settled down. I couldn't help but think that there was a weird awkward air between them, but when Varia told me of how the prince confessed his feelings for her, all Joseph and I could think was "good luck, Kid."

* * *

Author's Notes#:

Not too bad I think…

In the original history it was Onyxia's father who tore the city up and blew up the park, but like I said: different world, different circumstances.

Anduin has a bit of an up-hill battle concerning Valeera. I'm going to pull a Dr. Phil and just leave this alone for now.

Now there has been a question about Nick's faith. I will say this. He's not religious. He now knows God is real and all, but because God was so chill when they met, Nick decided not to make a mountain out of a mole hill. So no fanaticism or all that.


	12. Wake of the Dragon

_**Warcraft: The Rider of Azeroth**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Azeroth, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of the "Warcraft" franchise with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Gaim" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER/LOCK SEED DIALOGUE]** – _"Magic Invocation Dialogue"_ – {Sound effect} – [Place/Thing of Interest]

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Warcraft as it is the property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OLS+A (Original Lockseeds plus Arms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 12: Wake of the Dragon

* * *

Joseph, Varia, and I left the keep, but he still had some work to do and only came to see how I was doing. We understood and continued to The Gilded Rose. When we got there, the building had some damage from the city war. Burns and holes were apparent as I pushed the door. {SLAM!} The door opened, but the hinges broke and it fell to the floor. It was quiet afterwords.

"Hello?" Shuffling could be heard as the innkeeper, Allison, came out with armour made of pots and pans. She had a rolling pin in her hand.

"Whoever you are, you had best leave! I'll die before I let any one of my tenets get hurt!" She had a pot over her eyes as she swung blindly at me a few times.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold it!" {SWING} "It's just me!" {SWING} I ducked under her attempt to whack me, while Varia remained outside, enjoying the show with a smile. "Rather than watching, {SWING!} could you please help?!" Varia nodded and quickly moved around Allison and took the pot off her head.

"Take thi-HUH?!" After seeing my face, she dropped the rolling pin and apologized like fifty times. She probably would have done a hundred if we didn't stop her. The inside inn was fine as she made sure that she kept anything from breaking in. The damage outside though would cost up to ten gold, so I handed her a couple gold coins. She refused at first, so I told her that it would be advance payment should I crash here again in the future. She reluctantly agreed and took the money. She said she will always have a room ready if needed. I said my goodbyes and left the inn.

* * *

We then walked to the Trade District and saw a lot of damage. The district was one of the places hit the hardest as buildings had broken walls, giant holes, or were just plain demolished. Many of the stalls that I saw the first time I came here were gone. The ones that remained were for emergency purposes, such as food for those who became homeless and medical care from the healers. The one managing the food line was Elda. I said hello and she smiled. She offered us some food and I decided to stick around to provide medical assistance for about three hours, with Varia as Elda's assistant. The healers, seeing my noob usage at magic, taught me how to manage my mana consumption so as to not put myself in a hospital bed. It's about knowing when is enough and feeling where the limit is before casting. Putting more mana into a spell make the effect greater, but so are the risks.

* * *

Later, we entered the Dwarven District and saw everybody running around with building supplies as they were busy with the repairs. We entered the Pegasus Art Guild and, once again, was welcomed to Guildmaster's flowery words...

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YE'!? I SAID TO TAKE THOSE FUCKING SUPPLIES TO THE FUCKING TRADE DISTRICT!" Yelled Golbert Tinhammer, the Guild Master of Pegasus Art. He had him arm in bandage wrappings and a sling as he gave orders to his subordinates. "WHY THE FLYING FUCK ARE THESE WHITESTONES STILL HERE!? ALL YE' MOTHER FUCKERS BETTER BRING THESE TO STORMWIND KEEP OR SO FUCKING HELP ME, I'LL TAKE YE'R FUCKING COLLECTIVE NUTS AND PUT THEM IN A FUCKING VICE!" He then noticed us as I was still in awe of his masterful skill with the F-bombs, while Varia had a weird look on her face. "Ah, Mr. Tanaka! And who is this lovely lady?"

"Huh?" Varia said as she was thoroughly confused as to where the man screaming like he had the brass to curse out the Lich King to his face went.

"Her name is Varia. She's a friend." Varia lightly nodded.

"Oh, is that so… Hmm." He shrugged his shoulders and led us to his office. As soon as he closed the door, he smiled at us. "So Mr. Revolutionary, how's is feel to be the hero of Stormwind?"

"I'm not a hero. That title goes to the prince for uncovering and stopping the plot against the kingdom, and the people who fought to protect this city."

"If ye' say so." After some leisurely chatting, he then got straight to the point. "I won't be able to help ye' for now as there is much damage to the city. Most of me men are working in various districts, trying to keep the city in one piece." I understood what he was saying as I saw enough of the damage to know he was probably stretched thin as it is. "But I'd say after about a week, we should be able to spare some folks to help you."

"Thank you for that, as I know you guys have a lot on your plate." I said but Golbert waved it off.

"Ah, none of that polite stuff from ye', and you don't have to pay as we're in a good place. So please be more frank."

"Well that won't do." I frowned. "I fine being friends but not paying for services rendered doesn't sit well with me."

"Then what do you propose? I won't accept money!" His face told me that he wasn't going to budge.

"Perhaps he could heal your injuries as payment. Will that suffice?" Varia proposed after being silent for a time.

"Oh yeah, He's an adventuring doctor after all. Good idea, Lassie." His eye lit up after hearing her.

"That's fine with me." I walked over to him, pulling out some linen bandages, and proceeded to use First Aid on him. It took a few minutes but managed to do the healing on his arm. He took off the bandages and moved his arm, smiling at the good fortune he got.

* * *

With that done, I decided to head to the park as I still wondered how things were there. As soon as we entered, as expected, every Night Elf looked at me, but this time they had smiles, as if they were welcoming a family friend. I don't know if this was any better as this kind of attention had me feel embarrassed. (^_^;) I smiled and waved at them and they acknowledged it before going about their business of doing repairs.

"You've seem to have captured the hearts of the Night Elves. A very difficult feat." Varia pointed out. I felt a little awkward as I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but as long as they don't go all yandere, I guess it's OK. When we got to the pond there was a burnt tree. I hadn't noticed it during the battle, but it had what looked like a house built inside. It was badly damaged with parts of it falling off. The family that I saved were busy moving things around. One of the kids noticed me and ran to his parents. They then looked in my direction and came over with a smile.

"Hello, our saviour." The father said. I wasn't used to the praise and wound up somewhat embarrassed.

"Neanael, stop, you are making him feel uncomfortable." Said the mom.

"Oh, sorry, Enalia." He made an apologetic face as the kids laughed. They invited us in as the tree house from the outside was badly burnt but the inside was still quite homey. After stepping in, the father bowed.

"I am Neanael Leafmoon and this beautiful moon flower is my life partner, Enalia Wildoak."

"A pleasure to meet you." She lightly bowed before pinching her husband lovingly for embarrassing her. Ah. One of THOSE couples.

"They are our children, Maina and Erholaen." He named the girl and boy respectively.

"I am Nick Tanaka."

"Varia Lo'Gosh."

"Please, have a seat. I shall get some cooking done." Neanael left for the back and both Varia had a seat. Since I got the chance to, I asked Enalia about their people and culture. She were quite happy to hear that I had an honest interest in the Night Elf community without some hidden agenda as they spoke at length about their people.

The Night Elves or Kaldorei, which means "Children of the Stars" in their native tongue of Darnassian, are among the oldest known races in Azeroth. Native to the western continent of Kalimdor, they are a very self-sufficient and self-conscious people that often display strong streaks of isolationism.

Due to an incident of some kind, the Night Elves withdrew to their ancestral forests and isolated their culture from the rest of Azeroth for nearly ten millennia, renouncing magic and becoming devoted wholly to the natural cycle of the world. Because of this, virtually all Night Elves consider it their sworn duty to maintain the safety and balance of the natural world.

Ever since, their ways have revolved around an intimate connection to the natural forces, animistic powers and the worship of their mysterious moon goddess, Elune. The Night Elves now stand as a people who are both highly spiritual and pragmatic, an often sophisticated paradox, and are possessed with a deeply seated desire to find their solace. It is thus no surprise that they have become great healers and will aid all sorts of creatures partly due to their nature and perhaps partly because it helps them find their solace in reconciling for mistakes of the past.

"What happened so long ago that changed your people so much?" I asked.

"I… I am sorry, but there are circumstances and events that I cannot discuss easily." Enalia sadly replied.

"My bad, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no! You didn't know, so it is fine."

"Still, I should've shown some delicacy."

"No, it's fine as I am also to blame in-"

"Mother, are you two going to apologize all day?" The little girl, Maina, asked with a laugh.

"We want to hear more about our people." Said the girl's brother, Erholaen.

"I'm also deeply interested." Varia added.

""Sorry."" Both Enalia and I said before she continued.

As a race, Night Elves are typically honourable and just, but they are very distrusting of the other races of the world. They are nocturnal by nature and their druidic powers, which come off as "shadowy", often elicit the same distrust that they have for their mortal neighbours.

Though recently, the Night Elves ended a long period of seclusion some five-six years ago, for reasons that Enalia refused to say, and became members of the Alliance. Those who lived a forward thinking life moved to Stormwind to mingle with the other races and to deepen the trust with them.

"Now mind you, what I am about to say is the thinking of most of those who still remain in Kalimdor, which is why we moved from our homeland." Enalia pointed out before explaining further.

And as said before, they are generally honourable; a strict but just and truly compassionate people. Even so, they tend to be dismissive and distrustful of the younger races they now found within the world, and whom they consider to either be living in stubborn ignorance, for war-mongering and the destruction of nature, or as too short-lived to ever attain the responsibility and wisdom which the Night Elves have gained through their burdened past.

In turn, many of these younger cultures perceive the Night Elves' attitude as one of mere arrogance or of superiority. The Night Elves tend to be looked upon with awe, wonder, and even mistrust, if not for their, reportedly shadowy and secretive nature, longevity, and ancientness met with youthful appearance like the Rod Stewart song,"Forever Young", than for their aloof and judging demeanour.

"So if you meet any of our people, do not take their words negatively to heart."

"No problem." I my short life, I've met two types of people who spoke like know-it-all's. The ones who suffer from an acute case of Diarrhoea of the Mouth, and the ones who can walk the walk. The first group, I don't pay any mind to, but the second group earned the right to talk smack.

"I hope you are all famished." Said Naenael as he came in with a wooden tray and set the food down. It was a Night Elf delicacy. White rice, a miso-like soup and pickles, fish eggs with a small red sauce next to it, plus a main dish, a type of unrecognizable fish. "Enjoy." I shrugged and, taking a fork, had some of the fish. It was soft to chew and tasted like salmon with a wild blend of herbs that gave it a wonderful kick.

"MMMM!" I looked at the chef and nodded at him with wide eyes. He smiled at my affirmation of it's tastiness. Varia was wholly focused on her meal as she couldn't put her soup down. The tofu in the soup was made with a type of bean curd not found on my world that showed time and effort was put into it's making. The broth was not salty but actually sweet. It mixed well with the tofu giving it a mellow taste of soft flan.

"How is it?" Naenael asked.

""Seconds!"" Both Varia and I held out our empty bowls.

"Hahahahaha! Have at it!" The Night Elf chef proudly said as he gave more portions.

After the meal and a quick rest, we said goodbye to our friends and headed to the Cathedral Square, north of the Trade District.

* * *

"Look at that building." Varia pointed out as she got a closer look. The last time I was here, it was with the others so as to sneak into the keep without being seen, so we didn't get a chance to see much. But looking at the imposing Cathedral of Light, it was a real treat. It's tall white structure gave a striking impression and the intricate glass art was an artistic marvel. We looked around and saw people running about, at that moment we saw many priests working hard at their duties as they worked on helping those injured with their healing magic or providing last rites to those who died. Some of the places around the building were damaged or destroyed and after taking a second look, we had noticed that the Cathedral itself had burn marks, broken glass, and cracked walls.

"Let's go inside." I suggested and Varia nodded in agreement. We went up the stairs and pushed the large double doors. The halls had tall white columns and many seats. The carpet on the floor was primarily blue with gold trim. There were people sitting in silence as they prayed. An old priest was giving a sermon as he spoke of those who died fighting off the dragon invasion. As we watched the goings on we saw many crying in silence and I am reminded that no one comes out unscathed when war, no matter how small, occurs. Now I'm not one for religion, but even I felt it best that I made a sign of the cross and prayed to those who died valiantly a safe passage to wherever brave souls in this world go to.

Leaving the building, I could see an average sized building that was left untouched. After asking one of the priests, he informed me that it was the Orphanage. It had been protected along with the Cathedral, which served as a shelter, by one of the church's private guilds [Light Wielder], a Paladin based guild. Most of the children were working to help the adults with minor tasks, while some looked despondent. They were the ones who lost both parents and guardians during the siege.

Some of the other kids have been trying to help them through this as they experienced it as well and overcame it. As much of a healer of physical injuries that I am, in terms of psychological damage, I am pitifully inexperienced. "Painful to watch, isn't it." Said a bearded man in robes. He had long greying hair with a bald top. He walked up to me with a calm expression.

"Yeah. Not much I can do here. Fixing a hole in a chest is easier than this."

"Don't worry, the church will care for them and they have many who will stop at nothing to ensure those who lost loved one feel loved themselves. One of the things in this square is the closeness we share with others and that no one is left behind." Varia was with one of the children, a girl no older than five. She was giving a hug as the child cried in her arms. The old man watched them and nodded. "I can tell she had suffered a loss in her life but is using it to help that child. This is something that we all do as well. I was an orphan myself until one of the priests helped me through my pain. It took some years, but thanks to him I pulled through. Now I do the same for them." He turned as a young boy came up to him.

"Big Brother Kristoff, I need help with some of the lumber."

"Hohoho, of course." He then turned to me. "Well, young man, I shall be on my way. Do take care."

"Yes. Thank you for your time." I nodded at the old man as he walked with the kid over to some lumber mound. I then turned to Varia and saw her talking with an older woman. She had grey hair tied in a bun with a few strands stilling out from her bangs. She wore a long dress with a red colouring on top and sleeves and pale blue on the rest including the cuffs. With shoes that were predominately red with yellow trim. She looked to be about in her early to mid-50's. They had a pleasant conversation before Varia made a bow and left to re-join me.

I decided to head to the keep as we saw that the day was turning to night.

* * *

As soon as we entered, one of the guards came to us quickly. "Pardon me, Lord Tanaka, Lady Lo'Gosh, but the prince wishes for your presence in his study."

"Got it."

"Yes."

We followed him up to the second floor and entered a room that showed Anduin looking distressed. When he saw us, he put his papers down and got up from his desk. "There has been an incident."

"What happened?"

"I had sent some of my men to pick up the corpse of Onyxia sometime ago but they never returned. So I sent two more of my men and they came back with a report. All the men I had sent previously were killed and Onyxia's body was nowhere to be found."

"What!? How!?"

"There were no signs of a struggle, but the bodies of the men had crushed necks. As if they had been hung to death. Are you sure that you had killed her?"

"I'm absolutely positive she died. She didn't even have a chest after she exploded."

"Then that would mean that someone else had killed the men and collected her body, someone powerful enough to do all this without being seen or heard." Varia theorized. "But to what end?"

"That's the million copper question." I looked out the window and watched the city. "So what do we do?"

* * *

Elsewhere…

In a volcano with fires blazing hot, the Hanged Man was floating upside down in the air with Onyxia's corpse.

"How can I let this opportunity for some amusement get away?" He laughed as he began sending energy into her dead body. "Oooh, now this IS interesting. This latent power was hidden inside all along. Let's shake it up and see what falls out." He began putting more power into her as the body began to move. Organs began to reconstruct themselves as her chest was closing. Once he was done, Onyxia's eyes were blank as she roared loud enough to be heard outside the volcano. "Now then, it's time for some pieces." Hanged Man let loose energy that seeped into the ground. Suddenly the ground broke as stone eggs rose out. The eggs cracked as small gargoyles burst from them and grew to the full height of a man. "Now to send out my challenge. Giggle! This is going to so fun!"

* * *

Varia, Anduin, and I were still in the study discussing our next move when we felt the room suddenly go cold. Varia pulled out her sword and stood in front of her brother, with the guard doing the same. "Be careful, mana is condensing in the middle of the room!" Hearing that, I pulled out my Driver and Poison Lockseed as a black energy formed and opened. What came out was one of those mannequin monsters, but he felt different. He wore black clothes with gold lining. It gave him a feeling a noble yet he also had a gold noose around his neck. What really seemed weird was the fact that he was floating upside down.

"Hellooooo!" He waved.

"Who are you?" Anduin asked with a seriousness that could cut bone.

"Now, now, no need to be so on guard." He happily said as he righted himself and stood on the ground. "Allow me to introduce myself. Number 13 of the Arcana, The Hanged Man." He bowed and smiled at us, but the feeling he gave out was… Brrrr! Creepy!

"And what is it that you want from me?" Anduin continued.

"Oh, no. Not you. You." Me? "You look confused. Let me help you with that. ~The itsy bitsy spider when up the water spout!~" What the hell is he saying? What does spiders have to do…!?

"You!" I gripped the Lockseed in my hand as he smiled even more.

"Ah, now you're getting it. I hope that gift was fun for you."

"That giant spider you sent almost killed my friends!" I put the driver on my waist as I readied to transform, but he held out his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" With a wave of his other hand, a black object grew out and turned into a person. Anduin''s eyes shrank.

"Valeera!" She was unconscious as a gold rope was tied around her body.

"Yes, and she is also the prize for my challenge."

"You think we will follow your games after what you have done!" Anduin's eye became more savage as he directed his hate at Hanged Man. If looks could kill, he would have killed him a billion times already.

"You don't have a choice." Hanged Man squeezed the rope end and the rest of the rope tightened, making Valeera look pained.

"Stop! I do it, I'll play your game." I told him.

"Now that's a good sport! He is the challenge: A survival gauntlet!" He opened a portal that showed a volcanic area that had gargoyles moving around. Defeat them and my champion and I will release the woman. Lose and both of you will die. Simple, isn't it?" He made the portal as well as Valeera, disappear. "The game will begin as soon as you enter the Volcano. I'm a patient man but don't dilly dally." He then vanished in a wave a black light.

"Damn it!" Anduin slammed his hands on the desk. "I'll have his head! Guard, go get my weapons and armour!"

"No!" Varia said, stopping the guard.

"Sister, Valeera has been kidnapped! How can I just sit on my ass while she is in danger!?"

"Brother, I understand more than anyone how the thought of losing someone precious can be, but this city is in no condition to be without a leader!" Varia sat Anduin down as she continued. "I will go with Nick and help bring Valeera back, you focus on keeping the city and it's people together."

"…You… You're right… I wasn't thinking." Anduin's eyes went back to it's normal softness as he looked at the floor. At that moment he looked very weak. "Please, Nick, Varia, bring her back to me."

"I promise." I placed my hands on his shoulders as he looked back at me. "We'll bring her back and you'll have all the time you need to woo her until she gives up and says "Okay, fine, I'll marry you, just stop harassing me!" OK." Anduin laughed at my attempt at a joke and nodded.

"I have faith in you both." He then got up and walked over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a large flat book and opened it on his desk it was a map of Stormwind. "That location seemed to be an active volcano and the only active one in Stormwind would be here, within [Blackrock Mountain] in the [Burning Steps], but…" Anduin hesitated a bit.

"What is it and how bad?"

"The Burning Steps is controlled by the [Blackrock Clan]." What? A group of hillbillies? I'm not a revenuer and I'm not a member of Hatfields nor the McCoys.

"So avoid getting a buck shot to the ass. Got it." Anduin frowned at my response.

"I don't believe you understand how dangerous they are. The [Blackrock Clan] are an Orc clan best known for leading the charge during the First and Second Wars. During that time period, it was one of the largest and most feared of the Orc clans ever known. However, their defeat in the second war along with political dissention led to its decline. But DO NOT assume that their decline has weakened them. They are still as strong, disciplined, organized, and militaristic. They will not hesitate to kill those who enter their territory unannounced."

"So how do I get around them? Something tells me that asking really, really nice isn't going to work."

"How I wish it did… Your best chance would be with our allies the Dwarves. They are the [Dark Iron Clan]. They should be able to help, but…"

"What now?"

"The leader is a bit… head strong."

"Explain."

"Their Queen-Regent, Moira Thaurissan of the Dark Iron Clan and of Ironforge can be a bit overbearing but her heart is in the right place."

"So you've met her?"

"Yes. Two years ago I was a guest in her home… as a hostage." Ah, so he was there as a- Wait, what? Σ(・Д・)!?

"Hold up! 1 + 1 is turning into 11! Let's go back to the part where you said her heart was in the right place. I've got questions."

"I really mean it! My father and I defused the situation shortly after that and I managed to save her life in the process."

"So she owes you one?"

"Yes, I shall be calling in my chips for this one."

"Okay then." Seriously, man…

"We shall go in the morning. It won't do to be exhausted before we reach our target." Varia stated.

"You are right, I shall send word to Joseph to see if he can join you both." Anduin agreed. "In the mean time I would suggest you get some rest."

"Alright, but you do the same. You have a bad habit of staying up when stressed." I told him.

"I will do as you say."

"Alright then, good night."

"Good night." I couldn't help but think he was going to stay up anyway. If it was someone I loved, I very much doubt I'd get any sleep.

* * *

It was the early morning and I was in [The Room]. I was carefully selecting my Lockseeds for the trip to the volcano and picked out three. Two of them I was familiar with. The [L.S. - 08 BANANA] and the [L.S. – 11 MANGO]. No matter the story, Orcs come off as strong and from how Anduin said it, they're smart too. I'll have to plan accordingly. So I picked one of the new ones. The [L.S. – 15 UME] (Apricot) Something tells me that this will come in handy.

I grabbed both the Rose Raider and the the other Lock Vehicle, the [L.V. – 01 SAKURA] AKA the Sakura Hurricane, and left [The Room]. Later I met up with everyone. Joseph was informed about what had happened.

"Nick, I came as soon as possible."

"Thanks. You joining us on this mission?"

"Sadly no, there's too much going on here that I can't get away for too long." Joseph then pulled out a bag. "But that doesn't mean that I can't help a friend in need." In the bag were supplies that will be useful for the trip.

"Thanks man."

"Don't worry about thanking me, just bring back Valeera and make sure you put a foot in that creep's ass."

"Will do."

"The sun is rising, we should get going." Varia pointed out as she wore some light armour over her clothes and had her sword at her side, with a small buckler the size of a dinner plate on her left arm.

"I've got something that could help us get there faster."

"?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark world…

"What is he doing?!"

"Hanged Man is always up to no good. We should have already known he would do something like this."

"At this rate he will alert that world of our presence."

"It matters not, Magician."

"What!? But Emperor..."

"With our power, so what if they know of our coming. They shall fall like so many others."

"I hope you are right."

"I am."

* * *

On the road, after teaching her how to ride a motorbike, she said it was like riding a faster horse, we rode our way past Goldshire so we could get to the [Eastvale Camp] before the afternoon.

I don't know what will happen once we get to the [Burning Steps], but I know we'll rescue Valeera and beat the shit out of that Hanged Man character. Trust me on this, readers.

* * *

Authors Note#:

It's been a while, I know but I wanted to make sure that this Chapter and the last worked well enough. Plus the next one will have a small side quest before we enter the Burning Steps Arc. Until then later.


End file.
